Concerning Elves
by Nyaar
Summary: Sobre cómo entre guerras, señores oscuros y futuros suegros consiguió Elrond casarse con Celebrían, plus dos bonusitos.
1. Default Chapter

**NdelA:** Para los que habéis leído alguna de mis historias de LOTR, olvidad lo que leísteis, porque espero incluir todo lo que escribí revisado más muchas cositas nuevas aquí mismo. Para los que no... Leed ;)

Como comprobaréis, CE comienza en la Segunda Edad del mundo, edad que pertenece al Silmarillion y no al Señor de los Anillos, pero como a excepción de los cuatro primeros capítulos todo se sucederá en la Tercera Edad y -en principio- acabará en el Retorno del Rey, decidí subir la historia por completo en la última categoría, sobre todo para no partir la historia....

Al final de cada capítulo encontraréis el significado de las palabras élficas y/o algunas aclaraciones respecto a sitios/personajes, pero sentíos libres de preguntadme lo que sea.

Hale! Espero que os guste... ;)

* * *

**Concerning Elves**

_Año 1700, Segunda Edad_

Por fin, y después de mucho tiempo, había paz en los alrededores de Imladris. Ciertamente el valle bullía de actividad pues no había casi nadie que estuviera ocioso, pero no se oían ya cuernos de guerra ni resonaba en las montañas el entrechocar de las espadas.

La paz había llegado a Eriador después del largo asedio de Sauron.

A pesar de todo Elrond aún vestía de armadura cuando subió a la torre de vigilancia que habían construido en el punto más alto del campamento-ciudad. Anor estaba alzándose en el cielo y sus primeros rayos tocaban vergonzosamente el cabello del Lord Celeborn de Doriath.

Apoyado en la barandilla de la torre con forma de aguja, el elfo de pelo como cascadas de plata miraba en lontananza tan lejos como sólo los elfos podían ver, pasado Imladris y más allá. No encontraba orcos en los alrededores, cosa nada extraña teniendo en cuenta que hacía días que partidas de soldados patrullaban lejos del valle para salvaguardar su seguridad, pero el medio elfo sabía que había estado subiendo cada mañana desde que llegó inesperadamente la paz.

Anor destelló suavemente en el pectoral trasero de la armadura de Celeborn cuando Elrond se colocó a su lado, mirando donde lo hacía él.

- Hace ya días que te veo mirar a lo lejos... – Dejó caer sin más, sabiendo que el elfo no apreciaba los rodeos y esperando no ser tomado por un entrometido.

- El invierno se acerca – No se volvió a mirarle, y una brisa fresca les revolvió los cabellos como para afirmar sus palabras.

- Será un invierno duro sin duda, pero aún tenemos tiempo de buscar frutos en el bosque, cosa que no pudimos hacer los años anteriores. Dispondremos de mejores refugios, además... – comentó, y por su tono quedaba patente que era algo que no sólo había estado meditando largo tiempo, sino que había sido hablado con otros elfos del valle- Pero no es eso lo que buscas en el horizonte. Sin duda sabes que estamos ocupándonos de ello...

Celeborn le miró con los ojos oscuros fríos y distantes y por un momento Elrond pensó que el Lord elfo le iba a recriminar su intromisión. No fue así, en cambio, pues al volver el rostro hacia los saltos del Bruinen su expresión se suavizó.

- Los árboles me hablan, y yo mismo siento un peso en el corazón cada día que el Concilio se acerca...

- La Dama Galadriel estará aquí pronto...- Dijo como si ese mero hecho fuera a terminar con todos los problemas. La mirada en los ojos de Celeborn se hizo más oscura al fruncir el ceño sobre sus ojos, su rostro mostrando su preocupación, y el medio elfo se apoyó silencioso en la barandilla junto a él.

Hacía años que Celeborn y Galadriel no se veían. Cuántos no sabía exactamente, pues él vivía en Lindon con Gil Galad cuando los Mírdain de Celebrimbor tomaron el control de Eregion.

No habían sabido demasiado del incidente pues todo había sucedido con mucha tranquilidad; la Dama y el Caballero renunciaron a su cargo tras la 'petición' popular y Galadriel partió a Lórinand atravesando Khazad-dûm y dejando allí a su esposo.

Por qué fue esto, Elrond nunca se lo preguntó al elfo que había sido su compañero de armas durante todos aquellos años, pero en secreto pensaba que Celeborn no habría accedido a atravesar el reino de aquellos que fueron la ruina del rey Thingol de Doriath.

- ¿Sabes, Elrond, de qué se hablará en el Concilio? – Le preguntó de pronto.

- Ciertamente no. El mensajero sólo dijo lo que escuchaste; que Gil Galad y otros representantes de los pueblos están de camino hacia aquí.

- ¿Qué sabes de los Anillos de Poder?

La mirada del elfo de pelo plateado era grave, y Elrond comprendió por fin que eran la causa de su preocupación.

- Los forjó Celebrimbor y Sauron se hizo con ellos cuando tomó la ciudad. Seguramente ya estén en manos de sus nuevos dueños...

- Muy pocos saben que Celebrimbor hizo tres Anillos más destinados a los elfos. Tres Anillos que Sauron no tocó y por lo tanto no corrompió, pero que están ligados a su Único de la misma manera que el resto.

El medio elfo le miró con los ojos grises muy abiertos, asimilando esa nueva información que le acababa de ser revelada. Celeborn parecía ver a través de él, la mirada profunda como los reinos de Ulmo. Había preocupación en sus ojos gris oscuro, y también pesar y dolor.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Te lo dijo Celebrimbor cuando vivías en Eregion?

- Me lo dijo Galadriel. No sé cómo lo supo ella, pero los árboles hablan de un viaje del descendiente de Fëanor al Bosque...

- ¿Y no sabe la Dama qué ha sido de esos Anillos? Sauron seguramente los esté buscando....

- No lo sé. No ha vuelto a hablar conmigo desde entonces... – hubo un momento de silencio en que el Lord elfo aferró fuerte la barandilla bajo sus manos. Hacía casi cuatro años de aquello, los mismos que llevaban viviendo en Imladris. Ni una sola palabra desde entonces, ni un acercamiento de su _fëa_ - Pero me temo que pronto vamos a descubrirlo. Sin duda tanto ella como Gil Galad nos pondrán al corriente cuando lleguen....

Cuando Elrond bajó de la torre poco después y comenzó sus tareas para con los guerreros y los artesanos que estaban construyendo un lugar propio para albergar a tamaños personajes, miró a lo alto y Anor destelló en la armadura dorada de Celeborn y en sus cabellos de plata como brillaría una joya solitaria engarzada en un anillo.

Varios días después, el cielo estaba claro y Anor avanzado cuando una pareja de scouts regresaron montados a caballo de los límites del valle. Aprovechando que desde el principio Elrond se hacía cargo de que el campamento funcionara – y con muy buenos resultados-, Celeborn solía dedicar el tiempo que no instruía a guerreros a ayudar en las construcciones como había hecho en Eregion.

Así, a no tardar en las balaustradas y los arcos se empezaron a ver motivos de Doriath, la naturaleza en todas sus formas; animales y plantas cobraban vida en sus manos mientras los tallaba.

Podía no ser mejor escultor que la mayoría de los Noldor que habían rescatado de Eregion, pero sus diseños eran bienvenidos y alabados. En un principio, Elrond temió que las cosas entre Celeborn y aquellos que les habían requerido el mando se pusieran peliagudas, pero los Noldor respetaban al Sindar por lo que había hecho por ellos; después de todo, no sólo no les había abandonado a su suerte sino que además había luchado y sangrado por ellos, llevándoles a donde actualmente residían.

Había demostrado además ser un perfecto capitán en la batalla y su sabiduría les había evitado muchas muertes innecesarias. Sin duda, le respetaban y apreciaban y él, que era generoso de corazón, parecía haber olvidado cualquier afrenta.

- Lord Celeborn – le llamó uno de los scouts, pues el otro había corrido a buscar a Elrond – Como pidió, vengo a decirle que la Dama Galadriel y su escolta están en los límites de Imladris.

El elfo dejó a medio terminar la escultura de un cisne con las alas abiertas y se incorporó. No llevaba armadura, pues le estorbaba cuando trabajaba, sino una sencilla túnica de las que habían traído –junto con lo que pudieron rescatar- de Eregion.

- Gracias. Puedes retirarte – Le dijo, quizás más serio de lo que le hubiera gustado. Jugueteó con el cincel en sus manos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Elrond saldría a buscarles, y sabía que él también debería hacerlo, pero no lo haría.

Les esperaría en Imladris con el resto. De hecho, les esperaría trabajando en su cisne, pensó cambiando el cincel de mano, sabiendo perfectamente que la inquietud actual de su espíritu no le permitiría tallar...

Con los dos scouts además de Glorfindel, el alto elfo de cabellos dorados, Elrond montó a caballo y salieron en busca de la comitiva con paso ligero y los ojos vigilantes

Eran inconfundibles incluso entre el follaje. Tal y como el medio elfo la recordaba, la Dama resplandecía con luz propia y se derramaba por sus cabellos dorados. Vestía de blanco, un color que siempre le había gustado y montaba un caballo igualmente blanco.

Todo hombre o elfo contenía la respiración en su presencia, sintiéndose pequeño y desabrido ante su hermosura, desarmado ante sus sonrisas.

Pero no fue la sonrisa de la Dama Galadriel la que cautivó al medio elfo en el bosque de los alrededores de Imladris.

Junto a ella, montando un caballo gris perlado de largas crines montaba una dama elfa de radiante belleza y cabellos plateados como la luz de Ithil.

Entre la hermosura de las dos damas palidecían los que supuso serían el rey de Lórinand y su hijo, con sus cabellos rubios con hebras de plata tejidos en una hermosa trenza y una tiara de mithril en la frente.

- Saludos, Elrond _peredhel_, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos... – Galadriel le sonri y él se obligó a apartar la mirada de la elfa para corresponder a su saludo.

- Saludos, Dama de la Luz, como justamente os llaman – se inclinó reverente y se volvió al elfo que montaba junto a ella - Bienvenido, rey Amdír y príncipe Amroth de Lórinand. Soy Elrond _Eärendilion_. Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje y que encontréis todo de vuestro agrado en Imladris – Sonó tan formal que Galadriel no pudo sino reír con su risa musical y adorable.

- Nada que hayas emprendido alguna vez me ha desagradado, Elrond, y no dudo que tus habilidades y recursos han mejorado desde que eras pequeño. Desde ahora te digo que todo lo que vea en tu reino será un placer a mi vista.

- Las palabras de la Dama Galadriel sin duda resumen mis pensamientos. Así pues, no añadiré más – La voz de Amdír era clara, sus ojos marrón-dorado refulgían amables, muy diferentes a los glaucos de su hijo.

Amroth tenía el semblante más serio que su padre, pero su mirada era soñadora y a veces parecía sumirse en otros mundos. Mucho se cantaba del hermoso príncipe de Lórinand en su país, pues a pesar de su carácter melancólico era muy amigo de los Silvan que gobernaba su padre y le querían mucho.

Elrond sonrió avergonzado por tan altas palabras y se aclaró la garganta antes de presentarles a Glorfindel como su compañero, pues sólo ellos dos les llevarían a Imladris ya que los scouts tenían que continuar su trabajo

Glorfindel de Gondolin, te conozco. Las leyendas te cantan, y tus hazañas te preceden. Estuviste muerto y te devolvieron a la vida, Balrog Slayer....

El elfo de los cabellos dorados la miró sorprendido, los ojos clavados en ella, que sonreía cándidamente.

No temas, no descubriré tu secreto. Ojalá sirvas a tu señor durante largos y venturosos años como serviste al rey Turgon...

Glorfindel se inclinó profundamente ante ella, haciendo una reverencia, y la Dama de la Luz se volvió de nuevo a Elrond.

- Ésta es Celebrían, mi hija – Elrond apenas pudo contener su sorpresa, pues no tenía la menor idea de que Celeborn tuviera descendientes. Allí estaba ella mirándole con curiosidad con los ojos de su padre, los cabellos ondulados recogidos en finas trenzas de plata que caían sobre el vestido azul y la cautivadora sonrisa de su madre.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en ese instante quién era la elfa más hermosa de Arda, le hubiera contestado Celebrían sin pensarlo siquiera.

- Es un placer conocer a la hija de la Dama Galadriel y el Caballero Celeborn, que es indudablemente más pura y hermosa que el rocío temprano que destella aún con la luz de Ithil – Le dijo haciendo una reverencia en el momento más apropiado, pues se le sonrojaron las mejillas ante las palabras que ni él comprendía cómo había sido capaz de decir.

Para sus adentros Glorfindel reía, y Celebrían sonrió adulada por sus palabras.

- Es un honor para mí conocer al hijo de Eärendil, heraldo del rey Gil Galad de los Noldor y señor de Imladris - Dijo haciendo una graciosa inclinación de cabeza.

Ambas damas y los elfos de Lórinand se sorprendieron al ver la belleza latente de aquél refugio escondido, con los pocos edificios que había levantados fundiéndose con los árboles y el río en armonía. Galadriel miraba las construcciones con una sonrisa en los labios pues reconocía la artesanía de su pueblo en ellas así como en los diversos puentes que se alzaban sobre los brazos del Bruinen.

Elrond no podía sino sentirse orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido pues, si bien habían sido cuatro años de guerra sin cuartel, duros y crueles, los refugiados que no sabían combatir habían trabajado mucho por hacerles la vida más amena a todos los que luchaban por ellos. Eso se había traducido en edificaciones confortables y hermosas, comidas calientes aunque escasas, y cantos junto al fuego y ropas limpias cuando se las podían permitir.

Glorfindel llevó a los guardias que habían traído a las dos damas y al rey con él a refrescarse y a dejar los caballos en el establo mientras dejaba que su amigo se ocupase de esos temas que a él nunca le habían llegado a importar en demasía.

- Ya te dije que no podía defraudarme tu obra… - Galadriel parecía más que complacida, e irradiaba un aura de tranquilidad y contento que la hacía cautivadora. Muchos elfos que la veían paraban en sus quehaceres y la miraban ensimismados. Otros al menos conseguían saludarla.

- Aunque diferente al reino del bosque, cuando esté terminado será Imladris un lugar realmente hermoso… - Comentó Amroth mirando las cascadas que caían bajo los balcones con brillante espuma blanca.

- No ha sido sólo obra mía. Todos hemos trabajado concienzudamente en Imladris para hacerlo habitable, y he de reconocer que la ayuda de Glorfindel, Lólindir, Erestor y el Caballero Celeborn ha sido inestimable…

La hija de Finarfin no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero Celebrían no pudo sino preguntar por su padre.

- No debe estar lejos. Creo que antes de partir a buscaros le vi ayudando con unos tallados, mi dama. A vuestro padre le gusta mucho la artesanía…

- ¿Está bien? – La voz de Galadriel no fue más alta de un susurro y Elrond la miró sorprendido y algo preocupado. El medio elfo recordó las palabras que le dijera Celeborn y se encontró pensando en por qué no se había puesto en contacto con él en todo aquél tiempo. Cuando les conoció cuando aún era un niño, era indudable que eran un matrimonio bien avenido como así mostraba la presencia de la dama Celebrían… ¿Qué habría llevado a la dulce Galadriel a alejarse de Celeborn?

- Lo está, o al menos que yo sepa – Contestó sin hacer honor a toda la verdad. Los ojos brillantes de la Noldor le miraron como si le traspasaran, y Elrond se sintió incómodo de pronto. Por suerte, Amdír le preguntó sobre la gente que estaba trabajando como artesanos y el silencio se disolvió en segundos.

Cuando los ojos de Celebrían encontraron a su padre agachado en una balaustrada, la dama corrió hacia él sin importarle el protocolo. Celeborn realmente no estaba haciendo nada con el cincel que tenía en una mano, tan sólo estaba contemplando las formas que tallara unos días atrás en aquél lugar.

- _¡Ada!_ – Exclamó, y él apenas tuvo tiempo de alzarse y tomarla en sus brazos.

- Celebrían... – Susurró, y de pronto una punzada en el pecho le hizo ver cuánto la había extrañado. Besó sus cabellos mientras la abrazaba y ella reía feliz.

- _Adar, _¿Cómo estás? ¿Tuviste muchos problemas con la guerra? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Nos extrañaste? - El elfo sonrió de corazón a su hija, a la que casi la faltaba tiempo para respirar entre pregunta y pregunta. Casi parecía que de nuevo fuera una niña. Casi.

La besó en la frente y la separó de sí para poder contemplarla.

- Sigues estando tan preciosa como siempre – Le dijo, y ella sonrió, la felicidad irradiándole por los ojos tan claros como el cielo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. A veces parecía que no iba a llegar nunca el día de volver a verte...

- Pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo, _muin sell nîn_– Celeborn se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de saber quién estaba tras él, y con algo de desgana se giró para encarar a su esposa.

- _Sulilad, hervess_ – La saludó haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Galadriel le miró con los ojos profundos que Elrond siempre la había conocido y una ligera sonrisa tocó sus labios.

- _Sulilad_

Antes de dejar que un silencio incómodo se abriera entre ellos el medio elfo se acercó a Celebrían y la ofreció el brazo.

- ¿Le agradaría acompañarnos por Imladris, dama Celebrían?

- Sólo si no me tratas con tanta oficialidad, _señor_ Elrond – Rió ella, y fue lo último que escuchó la pareja antes de quedarse solos en la balconada en construcción.

Durante unos minutos estuvieron mirándose sin decirse nada, Galadriel vestida del blanco más puro y Celeborn de gris plateado.

- Dime – Le dijo con su voz suave, las manos entrelazadas al frente.

- Doscientos son muchos años, Galadriel... – 'Galadriel', que no 'Nerwen'. La elfa suspiró quedamente, mirándole con la cabeza ladeada.

- Puede que eso sea lo que estás pensando, pero no lo que realmente me quieres decir – Le dijo, pues ciertamente habían estado lejos físicamente aquellos doscientos años, mas no en espíritu. Las palabras de la Dama Blanca le hicieron alzar la frente orgulloso, un fuego brillando en sus ojos.

- Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué quieres que lo diga?

- ¿Qué te han dicho los árboles estos años, _herven_? ¿Qué les has preguntado sobre mí? ¿Qué te han respondido?

- Esta conversación no tiene sentido – Celeborn se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero sintió la mente de Galadriel uniéndose a la suya. Se esforzó por no ceder, pero la voluntad de la Dama era demasiado poderosa y se sintió privado por una luz blanca que invadió todo.

Galadriel apareció entre toda la blancura, radiante como una estrella y con el cabello dorado flotando a su alrededor.

- _Yo, Galadriel, hija de Finarfin, soy la depositaria de Nenya, el Anillo del Agua_ – De haber podido, Celeborn habría cerrado los ojos para no ver confirmados sus peores temores. En el fondo de su corazón lo había sabido hacía cuatro años, pero no había querido creerlo.

Cuando el Sindar recuperó el control de sus sentidos vio que Galadriel le había tomado por un brazo y le miraba con ojos tristes.

- Me dejaste solo. Durante cuatro años intenté hablarte y sólo recibí el eco de mis pensamientos. Me abandonaste... – El elfo de Doriath apartó la vista de su figura, que parecía muy frágil apoyada en él.

- No podías saberlo estando Sauron tan cerca. Nadie podía, o todos estaríamos condenados.

- ¡Podrías haberme dicho algo! ¡Nerwen...! – se apartó de ella bruscamente y se apoyó en la barandilla, el pelo cayéndole a los lados como una cascada de plata líquida - Ese Anillo te destruirá...

- Será así si ese es mi destino... Pero ni este Anillo ni los otros dos pueden ser destruidos porque no han de desaparecer en este mundo – susurró - Solo yo podía cogerlo...

- Lo dices como si no lo quisieras, pero yo sé que no es así. Estoy seguro de que lo ambicionaste desde el momento en que te dijeron de su existencia. Un Anillo Noldor para una dama Noldor, ¿cómo podría ser si no? ¿Qué nuevas desgracias traeréis sobre Arda?

Después de tantas cosas como había visto y vivido, las palabras encendidas de su marido hurgando en la llaga sin cerrar de su linaje era algo que no había esperado. La ira de Celeborn era totalmente razonable, y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso dolía menos.

- Tomaré este Anillo y todos los que sean necesarios para expiar los crímenes de los míos – le dijo altiva, enmascarando el dolor con orgullo – Y si es preciso afrontaré mi destino sola, hasta el final de Arda.

- Ya lo hiciste. Lo mismo que yo – La voz del elfo de Doriath era un susurro y estaba cargada del dolor y el vacío que había apartado en cuatro años de combates constantes.

- De saber algo de mi Anillo habrían ido por ti, y les habrías conducido a mí y yo indudablemente a los otros dos... De hacerse Sauron con todos los Anillos no habría poder en este mundo capaz de afrontarle, ni siquiera Númenor con todos sus barcos y sus altos guerreros. Hice lo que había que hacerse, por nuestra seguridad y la de Arda, como habrá que volver a hacer sin duda en el futuro.

¿No habrías hecho tú lo mismo? ¿Habrías condenado a todas las criaturas de Arda por una sola?

Celeborn no respondió, pero no hizo falta. Galadriel acarició su mente con la suya, liberándole del peso de la respuesta que no se decidía entre un sí y un no.

Lo siento por haberte herido. De haber habido otro medio nunca lo hubiera hecho... pero lo haría de nuevo por salvar esta tierra que ha visto tanta de nuestra sangre. Por honor a todos los que cayeron defendiéndola, no podemos dejarla en manos de Sauron...

- ... Y no la dejamos. Luchamos hasta la extenuación, hasta que yo no pude levantar un arco y Elrond cayó rendido en mis brazos de proteger y curar a los heridos...

- Pero a pesar de vuestros esfuerzos Eregion cayó ante su fuerza, y casi todo Eriador.... Luchasteis con valentía y arrojo, _herven_, pero cuando eso no es suficiente hay que tomar decisiones. La que tomó Celebrimbor le llevó a su muerte. La que tomé yo, a destruir mi familia...

Celeborn se volvió de pronto y vio sus ojos húmedos mirando los cisnes que él había labrado cuidadosamente en la madera. Ocupado en sus lamentos y en su propio dolor, no había reparado en sus sentimientos...

El elfo se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos lentamente, apoyando el mentón sobre sus cabellos dorados. Cerrando los ojos, dejó que sus espíritus se unieran en uno solo capaz de remendar lo que por separado no eran capaces...

Sólo un par de semanas más tarde, Imladris bullía de gente. Todos los miembros del Consejo habían llegado por fin, y con ellos sus escoltas y sus caballos. Algunos, como Gil Galad y Círdan, habían sido previsores y habían traído viandas a sabiendas que allí escaseaban, y Elrond se lo había agradecido infinitamente.

La mitad de los edificios estaban aún en construcción, pero se pudieron arreglar las cosas para que todo el mundo pudiera instalarse con comodidad. Algunos soldados incluso se ofrecieron a dormir en los bosques de las proximidades de Imladris por ayudar, y hubo que construir a gran velocidad una ampliación para el establo porque no podían dejar a los caballos sueltos por el valle.

Pero aún y con todo, a pesar del lío y el bullicio, del ir y venir, de la cantidad de gente y la escasez de recursos, Elrond no podía estar más contento y orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido.

- Los soldados han formado un excelente perímetro de seguridad, y parece que varios de las escoltas de 'nuestros distinguidos huéspedes' prefieren pasar el tiempo con ellos. Supongo que se sienten incómodos entre tanta 'realeza' – Glorfindel estaba serio dándole el informe al medio elfo, pero había una chispa de humor en sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres tú también ir con ellos a las lindes, _mellon_? – Le dijo bromeando – No te veo muy a gusto con los miembros del Concilio…

Glorfindel se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa peculiar cruzando su rostro. En Gondolin había sido un Lord elfo y había servido al rey Turgon personalmente. No le preocupaba en absoluto estar entre los grandes de su raza… aunque todo aquello no podía decírselo a Elrond, pues su vida pasada era un secreto.

- Si es lo que me ordenas iré, pero preferiría quedarme. Este ambiente no me disgusta, y así puedo escuchar los cantos. Y además, quizá te sea útil un jefe de seguridad por estos lares….

- ¿Jefe de seguridad? ¿Quién te ascendió? – Se rió el medio elfo palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

- Yo mismo – Cuando estallaron las carcajadas, Ereinion Gil Galad, el alto Rey de los Noldor, asomó la cabeza por una puerta.

- Pero qué par de escandalosos…. – les increpó, y se acercó a ellos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – Te parecerá bien, siendo quien eres, armar semejante barullo…

Elrond se cuadró inmediatamente, y tosió para recuperar la compostura.

- Perdón.

Ereinion se le acercó y le apretó el hombro amistosamente.

- Era una broma… - le dijo, pero al verle aún serio fingió ofenderse – ¿Aceptas bromas de Glorfindel y mías no?

- Será que yo no soy Rey – Glorfindel le miró divertido, y Gil Galad pretendió horrorizarse.

- ¡No! ¿Es eso cierto…? No lo puedo creer, Elrond, voy a tener que ofenderme en serio… - al verle sonreírse por fin, el Rey Supremo de los Noldor le apretó contra sí con cariño antes de soltarle - ¿Estás preparado para el Concilio?

- Ni más ni menos que otras veces… - Se encogió de hombros, y Ereinion se rió.

- El resto de mis consejeros se sentirían muy halagados de ver que les comparas con la Realeza.

- Realmente no creo que vaya a ser muy distinto. Quizá algún tema sea diferente, pero al final terminaremos todos discutiendo. Como siempre.

- Como siempre – le coreó Glorfindel agitando la cabeza pensando en sus cosas, y cuando ambos morenos le miraron él agitó la cabeza - ¿Sí? Decidme alguna reunión de este calibre en la que no se haya discutido… Incluso aquí en Imladris no se ponen de acuerdo y no son un Consejo.

Ereinion rió de nuevo y le miró con aprobación; Cuando Elrond trajo a Glorfindel a su audiencia, nunca pensó que fuera a apreciarle tanto y tan deprisa. El misterioso rubio tenía una capacidad innata de hacer reír a la gente a su alrededor, y lo que era mejor, de hacerles sentir bien…

- Si me disculpáis iré afuera y os dejaré hablar de vuestro Concilio secreto – Les dijo el elfo de Gondolin arqueando las cejas.

No había mucha tranquilidad fuera del edificio principal, el único que estaba totalmente terminado. El rubio miró a su alrededor y vio cantidad de compañeros armados con instrumentos de talla distribuidos aquí y allí, sus cabellos flotando con el aire del otoño, mientras otros se afanaban en la construcción de un puente-balconada por la que cruzar del edificio principal al que estaba a medio hacer. Día y noche alguien vigilaba los alrededores de los puentes y las zonas no seguras, pues no querían correr riesgos con los pocos niños que habían conseguido rescatar de Eregion.

Sentada en la hierba que aún se conservaba verde y jugando con dichos niños elfos estaba Celebrían, vestida con un vestido de color rojo con largas mangas que adoraban escurrir entre sus pequeños dedos.

Glorfindel sonrió al verla, pues le llenaba el corazón el ver que alguien tan hermoso y radiante como ella dispusiera su tiempo en hacer felices a los más jóvenes. Recordó entonces lo que le dijera Elrond el día que se encontraron en el bosque, y se encontró sonriendo traviesamente.

Viéndola allí sentada, el cabello de plata recogido graciosamente riendo con los niños no le extrañaba nada que le hubiera parecido adorable y hermosa.

- ¿Glorfindel? – El rubio se giró, usando una de sus manos como visera contra Anor que en ese momento le daba de frente. Entre el resplandor vio una cabellera morena y pronto sonrió al reconocer al elfo.

- _Sulilad_, Erestor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Estás ocupado?

- No, dime – Erestor, que no llegaría a tener la mitad de años que él, le tomó del brazo para girarle hacia un edificio.

- Los artesanos que trabajan allí me han pedido opinión sobre el tejado. El señor Elrond y el caballero Celeborn supongo que ya han de estar en el Concilio, y yo también debería….

El rubio le sonrió con humor, halagado.

- ¿Y pensaste en mí para ayudarte? Sólo me ocupo de nuestros soldados, Erestor, no tengo voz ni voto en cuanto a construcciones…ni en nada que no tenga que ver con ellos.

- Y yo no sé de construcción… - el elfo arqueó las cejas – En Ost-in-Edhil simplemente me encargaba el aprovisionamiento de la ciudad… que de hecho es lo que debería estar haciendo ahora, y no asistiendo a Concilios – Terminó con un suspiro.

- Ahora comprendo que te ocuparas tan bien de todo desde el principio… aunque he de decir que no te defendías nada mal cuando te encontramos – le dijo, y Erestor bajó la cabeza ligeramente como agradecimiento a su elogio- De acuerdo, veré a ver en qué puedo ayudarles para que tú asistas a tan divertido evento en el que seguro ya te esperan.

Erestor le sonrió agitando la cabeza. El carácter del elfo al que había seguido sin dudar en la batalla a veces le desconcertaba. Era sin dudar el tercero al mando de la ciudad-campamento y su palabra valía más que la de casi cualquiera; todo elfo con el que hubiera hablado así lo pensaba, pero el propio Glorfindel no parecía darse cuenta de ello. O quizá, pensó, es que no quería ese poder y por ello no se daba importancia.

El de Gondolin se despidió y marchó hacia el edificio que le había señalado, contemplando en el recorrido la estructura, los pilares tallados como si los recorrieran enredaderas.

Subió por el puente en construcción; unos elfos estaban sujetando piedras y estabilizando suelo y pilares para que la construcción se sostuviese y no se podría cruzar hasta que terminaran. Viéndole mirando al brazo del río para ver por dónde podía pasar, uno de ellos le prometió dejarle paso en un momento, si esperaba a que terminara la fila que estaba asegurando.

Glorfindel asintió, y se dedicó a seguir contemplando la edificación, apoyándose en una balconada mientras esperaba.

Entonces, sus agudos oídos captaron algo…

- ¿Celeborn? – La voz musical de Galadriel no se alzó muy por encima de un susurro cuando le llamó, una mano enredada en su pelo dorado mientras la otra sujetaba un peine de nácar.

La pareja estaba sola en la habitación que él había ocupado desde que se construyera el edificio, habitación recién dispuesta para que Celebrían durmiera allí con ellos debido a la escasez de espacio para todos.

El elfo apartó la mirada del lugar donde su hija jugaba con los niños en el jardín y se volvió a ella, el rostro serio y la mirada profunda.

- Si no conociera mejor a mi esposa, pensaría que lo hace a propósito.

- Es un regalo… – Los ojos azules de Galadriel eran hermosamente claros con la luz del día y se posaron en los suyos en busca de compresión.

Celeborn se acercó a ella y con suavidad tomó de su cuello una hermosa joya de mithril y diamantes que pendía de una cadena del mismo metal. La miró de cerca, contemplando la exquisita manufactura de la flor que destellaba en su mano como si latiera en ella vida propia y pudiera mover las hojas de mithril que la acunaban.

- Te lo dio con el Anillo… pero no por el mismo motivo.

- Celebrimbor era el mejor orfebre de Eregion. Me dijo que quería que yo tuviese el más preciado de sus trabajos… - una mano blanca y fina se cerró suavemente sobre la de él y la joya - Fue su regalo de despedida - El tono de su voz entristeció más sus palabras; Tras su muerte, Ereinion Gil Galad era el único de su familia que quedaba en la Tierra Media.

Pero había algo más que eso, y el elfo de Doriath siempre lo había sabido. El nieto de Fëanor la había amado antes e incluso después de casada. Y ella… Pese a ser quien era Galadriel siempre le había apreciado.

A veces, el pensar que el orfebre pudiera comprender a su esposa mejor de lo que él nunca podría hacer amenazaba con sobrepasarle, y era en esos días cuando, allá donde estuviera, se le veía pasear entre los árboles solo durante incontables horas.

Galadriel tenía la capacidad de leer en otros, pero en relación a su esposo podía hacerlo del mismo modo que Elrond podía devorar los libros de las bibliotecas de cada ciudad que visitaba.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en la suya, entremezclando lisas hebras de plata con olas de oro. Pronto sintió sus manos de guerrero y tallador en su cintura, tocando las puntas de su pelo.

_¿Qué puedo hacer...? _

La caricia de su espíritu fue dulce y tierna, llena de cariño y preocupación. El elfo cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por el _fëa_ brillante de Galadriel, por el espíritu blanco y aún más poderoso de lo que ya era por obra de Nenya.

La elfa bajó entonces una mano hasta su pecho y la dejó sobre su corazón. Cuando un suspiro sacudió su cuerpo, Galadriel se mordió suavemente el labio y frotó su mejilla contra la suya.

_¿Cómo hacer que no te duela más...?_

Cuando la pareja llegó al Concilio, el resto de los invitados ya habían tomado sus asientos y los que hablaban entre ellos se silenciaron.

Celeborn se sentó del lado de Elrond y Galadriel entre su marido y el príncipe Thranduil, que junto a su padre Oropher y el Rey Amdír y el príncipe Amroth eran los representantes de los asentamientos élficos más orientales.

Gil Galad estaba sentado al medio de la mesa, con Círdan a su izquierda y Elrond a su derecha. Junto al Constructor de Barcos y en representación de los refugiados de Eregion se hallaba Erestor, a quien todos veían que no estaba cómodo con su situación.

- Bien, ya estamos todos – comenzó Ereinion- Presumo que todos hemos coincidido con anterioridad en algún evento y los que no ya hemos sido presentados informalmente, de modo que podemos pasar directamente a los asuntos que nos conciernen en este día.

Como sabéis, gracias al Rey Tar-Minastir de Númenor Sauron ha sido derrotado y ha regresado a Mordor. Pero como también sabéis, no estará allí por muchos años… menos aún ahora que tiene un arma que antes no tenía; los Anillos que forjó Celebrimbor y el que forjó Sauron para sí mismo; el Único.

Sé que algunos no conocéis la historia, de modo que la relataré en este Concilio de forma resumida; Vestido como uno de nosotros y bajo el nombre de Annatar, Sauron atravesó las Montañas Nubladas en busca de corazones que corromper y en Eregion encontró alguien que le escuchara en sus designios. Los Mírdain le acogieron entre los suyos y aprendieron de sus artes cómo forjar anillos mágicos y así forjaron nueve para los Hombres y siete para los Enanos. Pero en el gran volcán que hay en Mordor Sauron forjó un Anillo para él, un Anillo para dominarlos a todos.

Cuando Celebrimbor se dio cuenta de que había sido utilizado se puso en contacto con la Dama Galadriel y conmigo, pero fue demasiado tarde; Sauron lo supo y se lanzó a conquistarnos con sus nuevas fuerzas, y de seguro lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por la ayuda de Númenor.

El rey de los Noldor quedó en silencio al terminar su historia con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa mientras cada uno rumiaba en silencio los acontecimientos. El rostro de Celeborn era grave cuando Elrond le miró de soslayo algo confundido.

¿Acaso Gil Galad no iba a decir nada de los tres Anillos que Celebrimbor forjó para los Elfos?

- Dijiste 'dominarlos'. ¿En qué sentido? – Preguntó Oropher mirando fijamente al Rey con sus ojos glaucos.

- Un Anillo para cada uno de los gobernantes de los reinos libres. Con su voluntad sometida a Él a través de sus Anillos, Sauron gobernará la Tierra Media a su antojo.

- Y si Hombres y Enanos tienen Anillos, ¿cómo es que nosotros no?

Antes de que Ereinion pudiera responderle lo hizo Galadriel, si bien no con su voz dulce y melódica de siempre, sino con una más encendida que le hacía brillar los ojos.

- Sin duda, el Enemigo sabía que le costaría más someter nuestra voluntad y por ello tuvo a los Mírdain mejorando sus logros hasta conseguir unos Anillos suficientemente poderosos. Pero Celebrimbor supo de la traición de Sauron antes de forjarlos y se negó a ello.

Celeborn se mantuvo impasible mirando al frente, y aunque una parte de sí trataba de comprender a dónde querían ir a parar Galadriel y Gil Galad escondiendo la verdad al Concilio otra parte se sentía incómoda por la defensa que Galadriel había alzado a favor del orfebre.

Si ella lo notó no dio signos de ello, su mirada orgullosa desafiando a cualquiera del Concilio a decir nada.

- De modo que si Sauron les ha entregado esos Anillos a los dirigentes de Hombres y Enanos les nublará el juicio y se convertirán en nuestros enemigos en algún momento...

- Efectivamente. He ahí el por qué de esta convocatoria tan rauda.

- Veo que soy el único que tiene dudas aquí. Supongo que el resto estaríais bien informados…- Oropher arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo, y se ganó sendas miradas de reproche de Círdan y Elrond.

Estaba claro que había una división tangible entre su hijo, él, y el resto del Concilio, pues todos se conocían y se trataban con mucha frecuencia y los del Bosque Verde apenas eran extraños para ellos.

Incluso los de Lórinand parecían sentirse menos excluidos que ellos.

- Propongo que la historia se amplíe – dijo Amdír- Contadnos por favor qué pasó, vosotros que estuvisteis allí, de modo que tengamos una visión menos global y sepamos cómo se fundó este lugar, pues si no entendí mal el mensaje que llegó, es uno de los temas a tratar en el Concilio

Elrond miró a Ereinion extrañado, pero el Rey no le dijo nada, si bien la mirada en sus ojos era de tranquilidad.

- Annatar nos engañó a todos – la voz de Erestor era amarga mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en la mesa – En nombre de todos los habitantes de Eregion os pido perdón por haber traído semejante mal al mundo. Fuimos unos necios por no escuchar al Rey Gil Galad.

- Fue ciertamente desafortunada vuestra elección de escucharle, mas no hemos de olvidar que estamos hablando de Sauron, el rey de las mentiras… - Habló Elrond mirando amistosamente al que tanto había hecho por el campamento-ciudad, al que consideraba un amigo.

- Cualquier castigo o empresa que se nos mande será acatada sin queja alguna si de ese modo podemos enmendar el daño causado – Las palabras del Noldor le salían del corazón y casi todo el Concilio le miró con piedad.

- Creo que el castigo de Sauron fue más que suficiente, y los que crearon los Anillos y su líder llevaron la peor parte - Celeborn se cruzó de brazos mirando al frente, el rostro serio.

- Si habéis elegido a Erestor como miembro de este Concilio he de suponer que ninguno de ellos sobrevivió – Comentó Amroth mirando a Erestor con las cejas algo arqueadas sobre los ojos claros.

- Annatar entró en la forja del señor Celebrimbor y desató allí su poder. No estuve cerca realmente, pero pude ver el edificio saltando en pedazos, las llamas consumiendo los hornos avivados por un fuego sobrenatural. Creo que todos en Ost-in-Edhil lo vimos. Si el señor Celeborn no hubiera estado allí para guiarnos, seguramente habría acabado con todos nosotros – Los ojos grises se le habían llenado de lágrimas al recordar la ciudad en llamas, sus amigos y familiares muertos a causa primero de Sauron, luego de sus orcos.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el elfo de pelo plateado, que miraba con rostro casi impasible a Círdan alargándole un pañuelo a Erestor.

- Los orcos llegaron de Mordor por el paso sur de las Montañas Nubladas. Imagino que estuvieron esperando al estallido de su señor para comenzar el asedio, si es que puede llamarse así. No estábamos preparados para lo que sucedió, y para cuando pudimos ofrecer algo de resistencia a los orcos ya era demasiado tarde.

Al sentir su mente rozar la suya, Celeborn se volvió a Galadriel, que le miraba con verdadero horror en sus ojos claros. Al momento, el elfo le cerró el paso de sus memorias, de lo vivido aquel día entre fuego y muerte y sobre todo de la imagen del orfebre ensartado en la lanza del Señor Oscuro, y le tomó la mano para intentar calmarla.

_No está hecha la miel para la boca del asno, ni los sufrimientos y maldades de la guerra para damas como tú, hervess..._

_Nadie debería ver semejantes horrores..._

En los ojos de ella había piedad y tristeza, y ya no por los que murieron, sino por los que les sobrevivieron para ver tanta destrucción. La expresión del rostro de Celeborn se suavizó, y apretó su mano antes de continuar.

- Las tropas enemigas cargaron contra nosotros; Sauron iba a la cabeza de todos ellos llevando a Celebrimbor como estandarte de su victoria. Es gracias al Rey Gil Galad y a Elrond que estamos hoy aquí.

El medio elfo hizo como si no hubiera escuchado aquello último y decidió que debía terminar el relato que sus compañeros habían comenzado.

- Es cierto que derrotamos el primer asalto de orcos, pero gracias a que Sauron volvió a la tierra de Mordor. Volvimos a Ost-in-Edhil en busca de supervivientes y aún encontramos a alguno, pero casi todo estaba destruido y en llamas. Lo que peor estaba sin duda era lo que me dijeron había sido la herrería, pues sólo eran piedras requemadas. Como bien se ha dicho, no sobrevivió ninguno de los Mírdain que trabajaron junto a Celebrimbor.

Los orcos siguieron atacando y nos obligaron a retirarnos. El ejército que traje de Lindon no fue suficiente para contenerlos, y parte de los elfos que habíamos rescatado lucharon a nuestro lado capitaneados por el caballero Celeborn. En varias ocasiones estuvimos cerca de caer bajo las espadas orcas y sólo nos salvó la voluntad de Eru…

Suerte que encontramos la entrada a este valle y aquí pudimos hacernos fuertes. Levantamos un campamento y resistimos aquí durante más de tres años el asedio de Eregion hasta que llegó el rey de Númenor.

- Creo que después de este relato todos nos podemos hacer a la idea de la maldad de Sauron, y de que si bien su amo Morgoth fue desterrado de Arda, él tiene total intención de seguir sus maléficos pasos – dijo Gil Galad muy serio-

Así pues y dada que la amenaza de los Anillos es sumamente real, deberemos imponer algún plan contra Sauron, impedirle que vuelva a campar a sus anchas por nuestras tierras.

- Eso es muy fácil de decir… ¡pero Sauron es un Maia! ¿Cómo propones que le derrotemos? – Thranduil desafió al Rey Noldor con su mirada helada, y él le contestó sin pestañear.

- Con la ayuda de Númenor, igual que esta vez.

- ¡Son hombres…! ¡No podemos estar dependiendo de ellos para que luego se les ocurra traicionarnos en mitad de la batalla! – Oropher estuvo a punto de dar un golpe en la mesa, pero se contuvo. En sus ojos brillaba la ira de los recuerdos, el escozor del recuerdo de la _Nirnaeth Arnoediad_, la Batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables donde parte de los Edain les traicionaron dejándoles a merced de Morgoth.

- ¡No será el linaje de mi hermano quien nos traicione! – Elrond se puso en pie de golpe, y todo el Concilio vio cómo miraba al Rey del Bosque Verde con un fuego que sin duda sólo Celeborn había visto, y en la batalla.

- Los hombres de Númenor fueron bendecidos por los Valar, no lo olvides, Oropher – Le dijo Círdan, que hasta entonces había permanecido silencioso.

Ereinion tomó al medio elfo del brazo y le conminó a sentarse, cosa que hizo con algo de reticencia.

- Solos nunca podremos hacer frente a Sauron. Cuando llegue el momento será necesario que nos unamos con todo el poder de Númenor – Habló Galadriel, los ojos claros oscurecidos por un pensamiento que no quiso compartir.

- Cuando llegue el momento…. – Repitió Elrond casi en un susurro, los ojos fijos al frente.

Celeborn se volvió a él, mirándole extrañado, y cuando Gil Galad le tocó el brazo el medio elfo dio un respingo. Durante un momento había visto el mar furioso y una terrible tempestad desatada junto a Númenor...

- ¿Va todo bien? – Le preguntó el Rey en un susurro, y él asintió rápidamente volviendo su atención al Concilio.

- Supongamos que vamos a la guerra con Númenor… ¿Conseguiremos acabar con Sauron?

- No creo que nos quede alternativa excepto intentarlo y confiar en los Valar… - Suspiró Erestor.

- En cualquier caso, Sauron está ahora mismo derrotado y estará refugiado en su tierra durante años a semejanza de lo que hacía su señor – comentó Amroth suavemente, los ojos claros puestos en el Rey – Aún faltarán años hasta que entremos en guerra…

- Pero no por ello debemos estar menos preparados… De momento no podemos hacer otra cosa que no sea advertir a los que puedan tener los Anillos en su poder e intentar convencerlos de que no los usen. En esto es en lo único que podemos poner nuestra confianza, en derrotar la treta de Sauron antes de que se lleve a cabo. Propongo que este tema se debata de nuevo en otra ocasión, cuando el rey Tar-Minastir pueda estar presente - La voz de Celeborn puso punto y final a ese tema del que, como todos sabían, se seguiría hablando durante incontables ocasiones, pero el elfo de cabellos plateados tenía la impresión de que el asunto de los Anillos aún habría de ser discutido por parte del Concilio en privado.

- Me parece una idea excelente, Celeborn – concedió Ereinion con un pequeño asentimiento- Pasemos entonces a la siguiente parte del Concilio. Se ha de decidir qué sucederá con este campamento ahora que la guerra ha terminado.

Si mi vista no me engaña, todo el mundo parece estar contento en Imladris, como ya se lo conoce, pero le pregunto a Erestor la opinión de los refugiados

- Hablo por mí, rey Gil Galad, pero creo que mi opinión puede hacerse extensible a todos los que están incluso ahora en las construcciones. Es cierto que este no es nuestro hogar, y que hemos pasado multitud de penurias… Pero también hemos trabajado muy duro aquí para crear lo que habéis visto…

Si el señor Elrond dispusiera, estoy convencido de que muchos de nosotros podríamos comenzar una nueva vida aquí.

- Yo no tengo que… Erestor… - Elrond le miró azorado, perdiendo la locuacidad que solía caracterizarle.

- ¿Alguno de los presentes se opone a que Imladris sea considerado un asentamiento con todos aquellos que perdieron sus hogares en Eregion, y es más, con todos aquellos que quieran vivir a partir de ahora en el valle del Bruinen?

Nadie puso réplica a la pregunta de Ereinion, y el Rey sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro al medio elfo.

- Bien. Entonces propongo que sea Elrond el señor de Imladris, pues si no me equivoco fue él quien mandó levantar aquí el campamento.

- Pero…

- El señor Elrond ha demostrado estos años ser perfectamente capaz de gobernar Imladris, y me atrevo a decir que estaremos encantados de vivir bajo las cascadas del Bruinen con sus consejos. Y si se me permite la osadía, sería un honor contar con el Caballero Celeborn y la Dama Galadriel. Y la hermosa dama Celebrían, por supuesto – De la expresión de Erestor se había borrado la tristeza para ser remplazada con una sonrisa de deleite por las buenas noticias.

- No sé qué decir…

- No digas nada aún, porque no he terminado. La tercera y última razón de este Concilio es haceros partícipes de una decisión que he tomado. Debido a sus actos como mi heraldo y aprovechando el hecho de que Imladris es una ciudad reconocida desde este mismo momento, nombro a Elrond vicerregente de Eriador, con todo lo que ello conlleva.

Elrond miró a su Rey como si se hubiera convertido en humo delante de sus ojos, sin dar crédito a una sola palabra.

- ¿Y en el momento en que tengas descendencia?

- Si eso sucede se volverá a hablar de este asunto. En caso de que yo muriera sin tenerla….

- No puedes hablar en serio. Ereinion… - Le dijo azorado, sobrepasado por todo lo que implicaban sus palabras. El medio elfo había olvidado todo el protocolo que aprendiera al hacerse mayor, al comprender lo que significaba que la persona que le había cuidado a él y a su hermano fuera el Rey. De nuevo él era el niño que todo lo quería aprender y que adoraba mirar las estrellas, y Gil Galad el padre que nunca llegó a conocer.

- Tan en enserio como me es posible. Entre las muchas herencias de tu sangre está la del Rey Turgon, mi tío, no lo he olvidado…

- Pero… - Miró a su alrededor; Galadriel le sonreía amistosamente y Celeborn lo hacía no sin cierto orgullo en la mirada. Círdan, con quien había vivido junto con Ereinion, parecía mirarle con incluso más orgullo paternal que el propio Rey.

Por supuesto, Erestor apoyaba fervientemente la moción, e incluso los elfos que vivían al otro lado de las Montañas Nublabas le miraban con respeto y prudencia.

- Está hecho – Gil Galad sonrió y palmeó afectuosamente la espalda del que para él había sido el hijo que nunca había tenido – Bien, creo que el nuevo señor de Imladris debería hacer una fiesta en la que todos pudiéramos celebrar tan altos acontecimientos y olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, las penurias que hemos sobrellevado.

- Claro… Sólo que, eh…

- No se preocupe, señor Elrond. Lo dispondré todo para esta noche – Erestor se levantó de la mesa y, disculpándose con todos, salió de la habitación. Momentos más tarde, Oropher, Thranduil, Amdír y Amroth la abandonaban también.

Una vez estuvieron solos los viejos conocidos, Celeborn se acercó a Elrond, tendiéndole un brazo como saludo que el otro tomó con un asomo de duda. Galadriel, a su lado, sonreía cándida.

- Enhorabuena – Le dijo con una suave sonrisa

- Gracias… Gracias, Ereinion. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para estar a la altura del honor que me has concedido – Le dijo haciendo una honda reverencia.

- Estoy seguro de ello – Le contestó antes de estrecharle entre sus brazos, feliz cuando el medio elfo le devolvió el abrazo.

De pronto, una piedrita rebotó por la estancia, y al girarse hacia la ventana vieron a Glorfindel encaramado a ella

- ¿Ya ha terminado el Concilio, verdad? Eso quiere decir que ya podéis empezar a contármelo todo…- Dijo con una risa que los demás corearon….

A pesar de la escasez y de que no había salón suficiente donde albergar a todos, aquella misma noche se celebró la fiesta que Erestor había prometido.

Elrond estaba impresionado de lo que había conseguido en tan pocas horas, y decidió que sin dudarlo le daría el puesto de administrador aunque en realidad, desde que se fundara Imladris siempre lo había tenido. En cualquier caso, lo haría oficial, igual que el puesto de Glorfindel.

Vio danzar al rubio con unas cuantas elfas una de las bellas canciones que estaba entonando Lindir, estando al arpa la hermosa Celebrían, más bella aún que las notas que arrancaba a su instrumento.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que echaría de menos a mucha gente si decidía no quedarse a vivir en Imladris, gente que había conocido en circunstancias penosas pero a la que se había acostumbrado. Elfos que eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, sus soldados… Elfos que después de cuatro años ya los consideraba casi como una gran familia.

Sabía que Ereinion era imposible que se quedara, pero siempre tendría las puertas abiertas a largas visitas, todas las que quisiera… ¿Pero querría Glorfindel quedarse? ¿Y Celeborn? Y si él se quedaba, ¿se quedarían también Galadriel y Celebrían?

Miró a la arpista, que tocaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, y el pensar que fuera a dejar de poder contemplarla hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

- ¿Elrond? Sólo tú podrías tener esa cara en una fiesta… - se rió Ereinion pasándole un brazo por los hombros. El medio elfo sonrió ligeramente y apartó la mirada- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada importante… Estaba pensando en estos años, en la gente que he conocido…. En que echaré de menos a los que no quieran quedarse a vivir aquí.

- ¿Como por ejemplo…?

- Glorfindel, o Celeborn… y muchos de los Noldor de Eregion…

- Glorfindel no se irá de tu lado, Elrond – le dijo casi mirándole sin creer lo que oía – ¡Prácticamente hay que separarle de ti con una espada para que te deje solo…!

Elrond se rió ante su ocurrencia.

- Es igual, es igual… Podría no querer vivir aquí. Quizás le guste más Lindon, o prefiera servir al Rey… - Una piedrecita rebotó en un árbol cerca de ellos, y al girarse vieron al elfo de Gondolin mirarle con el ceño fruncido y actitud amenazante.

- Si vas a decir lo que piensas de mí, al menos procura que yo no te oiga – Le dijo lanzando una piedrecilla al aire y recogiéndola después. Elrond y Gil Galad se rieron de buena gana.

- ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije…

- Sí…- Sonrió, pues realmente le había quitado un gran peso la decisión de su amigo. Vieron a Celeborn y a Galadriel unirse a los elfos que bailaban, y Ereinion arqueó las cejas.

- Galadriel no lleva la joya…

- ¿Qué joya?

- La que llevaba en el Concilio… La que hizo Celebrimbor… - Elrond le miró arqueando una ceja, y el Rey supo que había dicho demasiado. Conocía a Celeborn y a la Dama de la Luz de mucho antes de que él y cuando aún vivía en Lindon, el elfo de Doriath a veces le había hablado del orfebre y de su esposa.

Ciertamente habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, pero el Rey estaba seguro de que a su amigo no le había hecho demasiada gracia que su mujer exhibiera en el Concilio tan precioso fruto de su arte, menos sabiendo que Celebrimbor la había amado en silencio.

Quizá fuera la joya un motivo por el que le hubiera visto tan serio aquellos días, aunque después de hablar con Elrond tenía la sensación de que llevaba de ese humor bastante más tiempo. Esta reflexión le llevó a ponderar con buen juicio la posibilidad de que estuviera enterado y disconforme con la decisión de Galadriel de tomar el Anillo en custodia.

¿Pudiera ser por esto por lo que les hubiera notado más distantes?

Estaba deliberando estas cuestiones en silencio cuando volvió la cabeza a Celebrían. En su cuello brillaba la flor con alas de mithril que había lucido Galadriel.

- Fíjate –le dijo a Elrond- la lleva Celebrían ahora… Ahh… - El rey de los Noldor, al conectar a la pareja bailando felizmente con el hecho de que la joya descansaba ahora en el cuello de la hermosa Celebrían empezó a carcajearse sin razón aparente, al menos para el medio elfo.

_Lo siento, hervess... Perdóname si no me he comportado debidamente estos días, me pudo la amargura... _Celeborn bajó los ojos, que eran como una noche en la que Ithil brillara _ Si la guerra no hubiera mantenido mi mente ocupada estos cuatro años me habría vuelto loco... No sólo te creí perdida, sino irrecuperable..._ Ella acarició su mejilla y besó sus labios con cariño, enhebrando finamente sus _fëas_ en una comunión que nunca los cuerpos igualarían.

_Desafortunados fueron los días en que nuestros corazones no pudieron estar juntos. Pero en la separación, y más aún por su causa y por el sufrimiento en que sabía te estaba poniendo, te quise solo a ti... Y eso no lo cambiará ni el final de Arda, ni las joyas más hermosas que se puedan forjar en este mundo... Te pido perdón por haberte causado pesar, y ruego a Eru que sea el último que te traiga.... _Galadriel apartó los ojos de su marido unos momentos para contemplar a su hija rasgando el arpa, una sonrisa acariciando su rostro _Celebrían está muy hermosa con su nueva joya sacando brillos a su cabello..._

_Es cierto... pero aún sin ella es lo más hermoso de Arda, lo mismo que tú... Hannon le, Nerwen... _Pensó atrapando su cintura con los brazos y escondiendo el rostro en las olas de oro de su pelo _ El que se la regalaras significa mucho para mí... Melon le..._

_Yo también te quiero, herven... _ La Dama de la Luz recostó su pálida mejilla contra la suya y cerró los ojos, dejándose mecer en su abrazo.

- No me había fijado que la llevaba ella ahora… - murmuró Elrond sintiéndose avergonzado, pues a pesar de haber estado mirando a la elfa no había reparado en una joya que brillaba como una estrella - ¿De qué te ríes tanto?

- De nada, es que no puedo evitar estar feliz cuando veo que mis amigos son felices también… - sonrió mirando a la pareja. Elrond siguió su mirada hasta ellos y vio que bailaban muy juntos y que ambos sonreían y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran igualmente – Elrond… aprovechando que todo el mundo, incluso Glorfindel, está en la fiesta, quisiera hablar contigo en privado….

- ¿En…? Claro…. – El par se fue intentando no llamar la atención en exceso, y cuando alcanzaron una alcoba libre y lejos de cualquier oído se detuvieron. Entonces Elrond vio el grave semblante del Rey Gil Galad, y se preocupó.

- ¿Hay algún problema, Ereinion?

- Extiende la mano.

Elrond lo hizo de inmediato, y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al ver el Anillo que Ereinion había puesto en su palma. Era dorado, con una gema azul y solitaria en el centro que destellaba amablemente.

- Es uno de los Tres… - Murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Celeborn me lo contó antes de que llegarais. Estaba preocupado…

- Y con razón. Éste es Vilya, el Anillo del Aire, el más poderoso de los Tres. Tú serás su custodio.

- ¿Yo?

- En el Concilio te nombré vicerregente de Eriador, y no lo hice sólo porque crea en tu juicio y en tu buen hacer, sino porque te confiaría incluso mi vida – Gil Galad le miraba solemne, con un destello de orgullo en los ojos. El medio elfo se mordió el labio mirando de nuevo el aro dorado en su mano.

- En verdad tiene que haber alguien más preparado que yo para esta tarea… Suponiendo que tú tienes uno y que encontraste a otro custodio, seguro que puedes--

- No, yo no guardo ninguno – ante su mirada interrogante, continuó – No puedo ser el custodio de ninguno porque precisamente Sauron sabe que Celebrimbor vino a mí con Ellos. Irá a por mí, Elrond, y de encontrar uno encontraría los otros dos, y esto es algo que no nos podemos permitir…

Así que tengo dos custodios además de ti….

- Uno es Galadriel, y esa es la razón por la que Celeborn estaba tan preocupado… - Conjeturó, y Gil Galad asintió.

- Galadriel es la depositaria de Nenya, el Anillo de Agua y Círdan el de Narya, el Anillo de Fuego. Podría sin duda haberle dado uno a Celeborn, pero sería muy peligroso tener dos Anillos tan cerca, además de que estoy convencido de que no lo habría aceptado de ningún modo. En cambio, tú …

- Yo te prometí hacer cualquier cosa para ganar la confianza que has depositado en mí – respiró profundamente – Y no faltaré a mi palabra. Seré el custodio de Vilya.

Elrond cogió aire y bajo la mirada atenta de su Rey tomó el Anillo y lo introdujo en el índice de su mano derecha. Hubo un suave resplandor azul, el oro se acopló perfectamente a su dedo y elfo y Anillo fueron uno solo desde ese momento.

El medio elfo dio un respingo cuando un extraño poder intentó imponerse sobre su voluntad y, mientras se concentraba en no dejarse vencer, sintió una presencia ardiente y maligna que hizo que se sacara el Anillo instantáneamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ereinion tenía las manos en sus hombros y con preocupación le miraba respirar agitadamente. Elrond dejó una mano unos segundos sobre los ojos cerrados, llevándosela luego a la sien.

- Espero que no sea así siempre…

- Como le dije a los otros custodios, lo más sensato será que no os los pongáis. El poder de Sauron llega hasta los Anillos a través del Único, lo acabas de comprobar. Mientras lo tenga en su poder todo lo que se realice con ellos se torcerá y será para su beneficio.

- Lo llevaré al cuello entonces… - Murmuró Elrond mirando el Anillo relucir tenuemente azul en la palma de su mano. Una parte de él estaba aún horrorizado por la intrusión en su mente, pero otra quería ponérselo de nuevo y comprobar el poder que tan brevemente había sentido.

Con su mano, Ereinion cerró la de él sobre Vilya, y el _peredhel_ le miró con sus ojos tan hermosos oscurecidos por la reciente experiencia.

- Como supones, no fue comentado nada de esto en el Concilio por ser un secreto, pero te he revelado el nombre de los otros custodios porque llegada la necesidad encontraréis apoyo unos en otros – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar- Hemos de destruir el Anillo de Sauron aunque eso signifique declararle la guerra o nos destruirá con él -suspiró - Espero que no me odies por la carga que te he impuesto, Elrond… - Dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, en su gesto una clara petición de perdón que no hacía falta decir con palabras.

- Ni aún cuando llegaran tiempos aciagos te odiaría, Ereinion…

Se abrazaron fraternalmente unos segundos y juntos volvieron a la fiesta donde, para disfrute de muchos, se estaba realizando una exhibición de cantos.

En el camino les acompañó el rasgar de un arpa y una voz dulce y hermosa que reconocieron incluso antes de ver a su dueño.

Amroth de Lórinand había tomado el lugar en que dejaran a Celebrían y tocaba una canción muy triste y melancólica, aunque no por ello menos deliciosa a los oídos.

_Suddenly, oh, it seemed so clear  
All the blindness was taken away  
She closed her eyes and she called out my name  
She was never ever never ever seen again..._

- Con su carácter, espero que nunca le aflija una pena profunda… -Murmuró Gil Galad mientras observaba al príncipe de Lórinand.__

-Yo también lo espero… -Comentó Elrond a su vez escuchando la letra de su canción, que hablaba de amores perdidos, tristeza y soledad sin esperanza.

_She is gone and I fall from grace  
No healing charm covers my wounds  
Fooled's the dawn and so I am  
Fooled by life and a bitter doom  
To bring you the end of the day..._

Sus ojos se posaron en Galadriel, que sentada sobre las piernas de su marido miraba a Amroth fijamente, una extraña expresión que mezclaba algún conocimiento oculto con una profunda compasión. De pronto se dio la vuelta como por un presentimiento y clavó en él la mirada.

El medio elfo se obligó a sonreírla a pesar de la oscura sensación que le ganaba cada segundo que Galadriel le miraba, los ojos azules penetrantes y profundos oscurecidos como océanos. Cuando ella le devolvió cándida la sonrisa, la sensación se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

- ¿Elrond?

- ¿Sí? – Respondió un poco despistado girándose de nuevo al Rey. Dio un respingo al ver a Celebrían tan cerca, y ella se rió dulcemente.

- ¿Podrías cantar algo cuando termine el príncipe Amroth?

- Cualquier cosa, por la dama más hermosa de Imladris…

* * *

**_Fëa_**_= Espíritu  
_**_Lórinand _**_= El nombre antiguo de LothLorien. Amdír era el Rey de Lórinand en esta época, antes que su hijo Amroth y evidentemente antes de la regencia de Celeborn y Galadriel  
_**_Nerwen_**_= Es uno de los nombres de Galadriel  
_**_Ada _**_= Pap  
_**_Adar_**_= Padre  
_**_muin-sell nîn_**_ = mi querida niña/hija  
_**_Sulilad_**_= Saludos  
_**_Herven_**_= Esposo/marido  
_**_Hervess_**_= Esposa/mujer  
_**_Mellon_**_= Amigo  
_**_Eärendilion_**_= Hijo de Eärendil  
_**_Hannon le_**_ = Gracias  
_**_Melon le_**_= Te quiero  
_**_Nirnaeth Arnoediad_** = _La batalla de las Lágrimas Innumerables, que fue librada por todos los pueblos de Arda contra Morgoth y que acabó con la muerte del Rey Fingon y de muchos más, debido en parte a que ciertos hombres traicionaron a los elfos cambiando de bando en mitad de la batalla  
_**_Peredhel_**_= Medio elfo  
_**_Ost-in-Edhil_**_ = La ciudad de los elfos en Eregion, que fue fundada por Celeborn y Galadriel  
_

_La canción es Harvest of Sorrow, de Blind Guardian_


	2. Año 3430, Segunda Edad

**NdelA:** Seguimos con la Segunda Edad del Mundo... Y nos vamos a la guerra! ;) Perdon por no haber - en los dialogos, se los come el editor de FF... :(

Al final del capítulo está el significado de las palabras élficas y/o algunas aclaraciones respecto a sitios/personajes, pero sentíos libres de preguntadme lo que sea.

Concerning Elves

_Año 3430, Segunda Edad_

Por ahí vienen. Estarán aquí a la noche, a más tardar…- En la zona más alta de un cerro, Celeborn miraba en lontananza usando una mano como visera para taparse la luz de Anor.

Hacía una semana que Gil Galad y su ejército acamparon en los lindes de Imladris, Rivendell como la llamaban los hombres, y Elrond, Glorfindel y Celeborn habían paseado junto al Rey por entre las tropas a menudo para conocerles antes de la gran batalla. Ahora, con aún más de medio día de camino llegaba el ejército del rey Elendil a reunirse con ellos.

Elendil ha debido traer a tantos hombres de Arnor como ha encontrado… Amdír y Oropher se unirán con nosotros de camino, y si Isildur y Anarion han reclutado tantos hombres como su padre tendremos un gran ejército – Parado junto a él, Ereinion posó la vista en la lejanía, más allá del Bruinen y sus alrededores, y vio el ejército de los Dúnedain relucir como un río de plata entre las colinas.

Esperemos que sea bastante –El Rey se volvió entonces hacia el campamento de los soldados, y veía relucir las armaduras que llevaban años fabricando para la contienda. Eran doradas y verdes como los árboles y del trigo puesto al sol, con las capas del azul del mar; el color del Rey.

Si no lo somos, no quedará nadie para lamentarlo… - el Noldor se volvió hacia Celeborn, que miraba al cielo azulado con expresión grave, mas el elfo de Doriath dibujó una suave sonrisa en el rostro – Tenemos demasiado que perder; No seremos derrotados.

Gil Galad sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

Los Dúnedain son fieros guerreros, fuertes y valientes, y odian a Sauron. Caerá, no tengo ninguna duda sobre ello…

Con Reyes tan nobles guiándonos en la batalla es impensable cualquier otra posibilidad – Sonrió lentamente, y cuando Ereinion le hizo una inclinación de cabeza como agradecimiento él hizo una graciosa reverencia.

Cuando el par estuvo de regreso, Rivendell bullía de animación por la expectación ante la llegada de los hombres. A excepción de los niños se podría decir que no había un par de manos ociosas en el valle.

¿Mañana en la mañana se hará un repaso final de la estrategia a seguir y se contemplará también la duración aproximada de la guerra, recursos…?

Aha… - Gil Galad miraba al frente mientras andaban por una balconada, los ojos perdidos en algún punto de las montañas distantes.

¿Decidiremos también el día de partida?

Aha…

Ereinion…. ¿Estás escuchándome? – Celeborn frunció el ceño, y el Rey se volvió de golpe a él.

Sí, claro que te escuchaba¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? – Ereinion miró a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas.

Parecías abstraído en algún pensamiento… - Celeborn le miró con las cejas arqueadas intentando aligerar la situación, y el Rey de los Noldor se aclaró la garganta.

Es cierto que estaba pensando, pero te estaba escuchando.

¿Y en qué pensabas, si se puede compartir? – La expresión del elfo plateado se suavizó al ver que la sombra de alguna preocupación cruzaba el gesto de Gil Galad.

En esta guerra… y en todas las que la han precedido. Recordaba a buenos amigos y a mi familia – Había una suave tristeza en su voz, en la sonrisa de sus labios, y Celeborn asintió lentamente, comprendiendo. Aunque él más que Ereinion, ambos recordaban grandes batallas, algunas coronadas del laurel de la victoria y otras empañadas de lágrimas de los que vivieron para contar la derrota.

La Primera Edad de Arda había sido salpicada con la sangre de todos ellos, la Segunda parecía seguir el mismo destino y si no vencían, no habría una Tercera Edad más que para los orcos de Mordor.

Cada vez que elfos u hombres se levantaban contra sus enemigos sufrían enormes pérdidas en sus linajes; amigos, parientes, compañeros… ninguna familia, ni siquiera las de los grandes reyes, salía bien librada. Los Dúnedain eran los que más recientemente podían constatar ese hecho, pues el mismo Sauron que labrara la destrucción de Ost-in-Edhil acabó con Númenor hacía tan solo una veintena de años.

Había mucha sangre en las manos del Señor Oscuro de Mordor, y no tardaría en haber mucha más.

Rey Gil Galad, Caballero Celeborn – un elfo de cabellos castaños se inclinó ante ellos y les sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Han visto a Glorfindel? El maestro Elrond le está buscando.

No, lo siento, no estaba con nosotros esta mañana… - Con otra inclinación, el elfo les dejó de nuevo solos junto a la barandilla.

¿Maestro? – Ereinion arqueó las cejas.

Es un aprendiz en las Casas de Curación. Junto a Lólindir, Elrond enseña allí propiedades medicinales de plantas y técnicas de curación a los que quieren aprender – Le explicó Celeborn.

¿Lólindir¿Quién es?

Un Noldor de Ost-in-Edhil de cabellos castaños, algo rubios, que tiene grandes capacidades como sanador – le miró con un asomo de sonrisa - ¿Acaso el Rey de los Noldor no conoce a toda su gente? Sería impensable que los conociera yo mejor….

Ereinion rió.

Es una vergüenza, pero así es. Últimamente incluso conoces a Elrond mejor que yo... Aunque cierto es que aunque no llevo aquí muchos días, apenas le he visto, y cuando lo hago a veces me da la sensación de que en estos años ha cambiado mucho…

Suele estar muy ocupado, sobre todo desde que se decidió que habría guerra. Si no está en su estudio o reunido con alguien está enseñando – enumeró Celeborn – aunque a veces le he visto practicar con los soldados…

Los ojos grises del Rey Noldor se entrecerraron ligeramente.

Celeborn… ¿Querrías practicar conmigo?

¿Ahora? – el elfo de Doriath le miró sorprendido, pero Gil Galad parecía resuelto – Bien, vamos por nuestras cosas, pues…

¿Señor Elrond? – Erestor asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio y vio al medio elfo entre una buena colección de mapas y con un par de libros abiertos sobre la mesa.

¿Sí, Erestor? – Preguntó sin alzar la cabeza. El moreno entró, mirando con curiosidad lo que hacía su señor.

Nadie ha sabido traerme noticias acerca de Glorfindel. Han preguntado por las guardias, y al parecer no tenía hoy. No le han visto por la ciudad, tampoco… sólo me queda mandar a alguien a preguntar al campamento….

Elrond le miró, el ceño fruncido sobre los ojos grises.

_¿Dónde puede haber ido…?_

Además la Dama--

¿Elrond? – llamó una voz dulce, y la cabeza plateada de Celebrían se asomó al estudio – Oh, estáis ocupados…

Celebrían… Pasa, por favor. Dime¿necesitas algo? – El medio elfo la sonrió, y Erestor les dio ligeramente la espalda para que no se notara su risita.

Fuera cual fuere la causa de Estado por la que Elrond estuviera ocupado, siempre encontraba un momento libre para atender a la hermosa elfa.

Sólo venía a avisarte que _Adar_ y el Rey Gil Galad están combatiendo… Pensé que te gustaría verlo…

¿En serio? – en los ojos del señor de Imladris se encendió un brillo y pareció olvidarse de mapas y libros – ¡Veámoslo! Ya seguiremos hablando cuando termine…

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Celebrían sobre dónde se estaba celebrando el encuentro el trío se asomó a una balconada del estudio, a bastante altura del suelo. Como era evidente, no eran los únicos mirando el combate; la mayoría de los habitantes de Imladris estaban en aquellos momentos apoyados en balcones o sentados en piedras y bancos contemplando el espectáculo.

La armadura del Rey era dorada y estaba preciosamente grabada en todas las láminas que la formaban. Su capa azul ondeaba como si tuviera el mar de su parte, fluyendo acompasada de sus gráciles movimientos y fintas de lanza que le lanzaba a Celeborn.

Ni una había conseguido rozar aún la armadura plateada que los herreros Noldor de Imladris habían fabricado especialmente para el elfo de Doriath. Anor le arrancaba destellos a su pectoral y a sus cabellos a cada salto con que esquivaba a Aiglos, la lanza de Gil Galad, e intentaba ganar ventaja de ese brillo para cegarle en el momento de atacar con su cimitarra.

Atacaban por dentro y por fuera, intentando encontrar una abertura en una defensa perfeccionada a lo largo de los siglos. Casi podría decirse que bailaran uno alrededor del otro, las capas azul y gris perla a veces entremezclándose de lo cerca que estaban sus dueños.

Celeborn mantenía a Ereinion ocupado con sus ataques desde muy cerca, aprovechando la dificultad que tenía el Rey para rehacer la distancia necesaria para emplear con eficacia a Aiglos. Se movía a su alrededor con la fluidez del agua, usando la cimitarra sin tener que estirar apenas el brazo, saltándole a los lados e intentando desequilibrarle a patadas cuando alzaba la lanza para detener un ataque por arriba.

A pesar de que por este motivo pareciera que el Rey de los Noldor estuviera en clara desventaja, no era realmente así. Ereinion era un experto combatiente y a pesar de haberse visto más de una vez envuelto en un aprieto de similares características no había perdido ninguno de esos combates. Paraba las estocadas de Celeborn con una gracia y una facilidad que muchas veces hacía que los espectadores pensaran que era él quien llevaba el ritmo de la lucha.

El asta oscura de Aiglos detuvo una vez más el filo de la espada sin siquiera arañarse, y aprovechando la fuerza que podía hacer valiéndose de sus dos brazos Gil Galad lanzó a Celeborn hacia atrás, obligándole a dejarle espacio. La punta de la lanza brillaba fugaz como una estrella con cada golpe descargado tanto en horizontal como en círculo, y el elfo plateado no podía sino saltar para alejarse de los embates, desviando los más cercanos con la hoja de su espada.

Con la agilidad sorprendente de los elfos que habitaban los bosques, Celeborn se aferró a la rama de un árbol y trepó por él, cimitarra en mano, para escapar de su alcance y buscar una ofensiva mejor desde lo alto.

Pero ni por un momento el Rey pensó dejarle escapar con tanta facilidad. Lanzó a Aiglos contra el tronco del árbol y la clavó donde segundos antes habían estado las piernas del elfo. Entonces saltó sobre ella y tomó el impulso necesario llegar a una rama cercana a la que se había encaramado su amigo, sacando al vuelo la espada que llevaba enfundada a la cadera.

Celeborn no se esperaba semejante movimiento, y cuando Ereinion se le echó encima y entrechocaron los aceros no tuvo más remedio que descolgarse de nuevo de árbol para no luchar en condiciones tan desfavorables para ambos. Gil Galad sonrió burlón desde lo alto de las ramas y no esperó a que Celeborn aterrizara; lanzó la cimitarra contra él para darse tiempo de bajar y conseguir ventaja.

Cualquiera de los que estaban allí reunidos que supiera algo de lucha sabía que el combate estaba a punto de finalizar. El elfo de Doriath apenas tuvo tiempo de girarse a rechazar el mortífero proyectil con su propia cimitarra, haciendo que la de Gil Galad volara por los aires tras un desagradable chirrido. Aún estaba arrodillado cuando giró la cabeza y vio la punta de una lanza demasiado cerca de su pecho.

Los espectadores, que comentaban cómo el Rey había conseguido la victoria con el lanzazo que sin duda estaba desviado para no tocar a su amigo, se quedaron mudos de pronto y la sonrisa de Gil Galad se trocó en sorpresa y miedo cuando Celeborn se movió bruscamente de lado.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por desviar a Aiglos en el último momento, la punta de la lanza arañó el metal plateado por un costado y finalmente se clavó en él. Para cuando Ereinion pudo frenarse, la afilada hoja había rasgado la armadura hasta el final.

El Rey tragó aire cuando algo duro le presionó el cuello con un golpe seco; Celeborn tenía el brazo diestro totalmente estirado y el filo de la brillante cimitarra estaba bien dispuesto para degollarle.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la más tensa inmovilidad de las posturas forzadas de los combatientes y por fin, el elfo de Doriath bajó el arma.

Por todos los Valar… - murmuró Ereinion - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió moverte? Podría haberte matado… ¿Estás bien? – Al momento había tirado su lanza a un lado y se había arrodillado a su lado.

No es nada… Sólo me has arañado - arqueando las cejas, Celeborn le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle– Me tomaste por sorpresa, por eso me moví. De haberte visto venir habría aceptado mi derrota sin más, no estaba en mis planes dejar a los Noldor sin Rey – comentó con algo de humor al ver la línea que había marcado su acero, pero su gesto se mostró solemne al momento - Si voy a morir prefiero llevarme a mi enemigo conmigo…

¿Seguro que estás bien? – Gil Galad miraba con absoluta preocupación el corte en la armadura - ¿Quieres que llame a Elrond…?

Celeborn se rió y tomó el brazo que le tendía su amigo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Estoy perfectamente, Ereinion… – los espectadores, que se habían mantenido en silencio, reanudaron los comentarios en cuanto se irguieron y les saludaron. Los ojos gris oscuro del elfo plateado se posaron en el balcón del estudio de Elrond, y frunció ligeramente el ceño - … pero iré a verle si te quedas más tranquilo.

¡_Adar_¿Estás bien? – Celebrían y Elrond habían abandonado el estudio en cuanto terminó el combate y habían ido en su busca, encontrándoles de camino. La elfa abrazó con fuerza a su padre y comenzó a interrogarle mientras los otros dos reían suavemente, complacidos al ver el cariño que le tenía.

Excelente combate, por cierto – Les reconoció Elrond con un brillo en la mirada, y Ereinion supo al instante que le hubiera encantado sumarse al ejercicio. De niño siempre había tomado las clases de esgrima más en serio cuando eran ellos quien se las daban…

_Después de todo quizá no sea tan distinto a como le recordaba_, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elrond miró a su alrededor recordando de pronto que Erestor debería estar con ellos. El hecho de que no estuviese le hizo mirar hacia su estudio, pero no estaba allí tampoco. Sorprendido, se encontró pensando cómo conseguían sus consejeros y amigos desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

_Primero Glorfindel no está en ninguna parte, ahora Erestor se volatiliza sin que me de cuenta..._

Confío en tu habilidad para dejar a tu Rey y a mi hija tranquilos, Elrond – Le dijo Celeborn entonces, y el medio elfo prestó de nuevo atención a la conversación e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

No tenéis de qué preocuparos…

Las salas de las Casas de Curación no eran excesivamente amplias, pero eran tranquilas y acogedoras y estaban hermosamente decoradas. Celeborn se quitó la armadura con la ayuda de su amigo y la dejó en el suelo, a un lado. Al ver el corte en el metal pulido frunció el ceño.

Espero que puedan repararla…

Me atrevo a decir que los soberbios herreros que la forjaron serán más que capaces de dejarla como nueva – Le animó mientras esperaba a que se soltara la túnica que todo guerrero llevaba bajo la armadura.

Al ver que miraba la tela sucia de sangre, Celeborn agitó la cabeza recordando la preocupación exagerada de Celebrían. Elrond se agachó a su lado, y al ver que estaban solos pensó que sin duda era el momento apropiado de hablar con él.

No estaba ciego, y desde hacia ya mucho estaba viendo que su hija y él estrechaban sus amistades. Le tenía cariño al _peredhel_, pero sabía que otras muchas cosas como sus obligaciones o sus libros ocupaban su corazón además del amor que pudiera profesarla.

Además no faltaba mucho para que partieran a una guerra de la que bien podía no regresar ninguno con vida, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar el corazón de su hija de esa manera.

En el momento en que los vio solos en el balcón de su estudio supo que no podía retrasar más su conversación por mucho que su amistad se resintiese.

A veces mi hija es demasiado impetuosa…

Es normal que una hija se preocupe por su padre… - le respondió Elrond sencillamente inspeccionando el corte que, en verdad, no era profundo – Supongo que de ser al revés la Dama Galadriel y tú hubierais hecho lo mismo…

Celebrían es de las cosas más valiosas que hay en mi mundo y merece lo mejor. No arriesgaré ningún daño para ella de manos de nadie – Elrond alzó la mirada de pronto y se encontró con sus ojos profundos y acerados mirándole sin piedad, no dando lugar a ninguna duda acerca de sus palabras - Pero estoy convencido de que no habrá necesidad de que Galadriel y yo nos preocupemos…

Ciertamente… - El medio elfo bajó la cabeza, el rostro ilegible, y reanudó su tarea de cubrir su cintura con un vendaje ligero sin ver la expresión de Celeborn suavizarse.

La noche fue larga pero amigable para todos y bastante feliz para muchos. La fiesta en honor al Rey Elendil estuvo repleta de cantos e historias, recuerdos de los días antiguos cuando las tropas del Rey Finarfin, con sus yelmos dorados y plateados acabaron con cuanto mal se puso frente a sus armas.

A pesar de tener una edad avanzada incluso para un Númenóreano, el Rey Elendil era alto e imponente, de ojos brillantes y mano fuerte en el combate. Sentado junto a Gil Galad charlaba animadamente mientras acunaba su nieto Valandil entre sus brazos.

Hacía ya varias semanas que la esposa de Isildur y su bebé habían llegado a Imladris en busca de protección, puesto que el hijo del Rey había considerado que sus otros hijos podían permanecer en Gondor durante el asedio para hacerse cargo de Minas Anor y Osgiliath mientras ellos iban a la batalla. No era cualquier cosa la tarea que les había dejado, puesto que era necesario para la seguridad del reino de Gondor que Minas Ithil fuera reconquistada de las manos del Señor Oscuro.

Entre los elogios que le dirigían por la fiesta, Erestor pudo comenzar el recital de cantos, dedicándole la apertura a Elbereth por concederles en aquella noche el brillo de sus estrellas.

_A! Elbereth Gilthoniel  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath!_

¿Qué piensas? – La voz suave de Celebrían se coló entre la melodía del Noldor, y cuando Elrond se volvió a mirarla alabó en silencio a Elbereth por hacer caer una de sus estrellas junto a él.

Me hubiera gustado que Isildur y Anarion estuvieran aquí. Cuando nos encontremos con ellos en Gondor no cabrán las celebraciones – Le dijo llanamente intentando sonreír. Sus ojos se posaron en Celeborn y Galadriel, que estaban sentados al otro lado de la Sala del Fuego, y contuvo un suspiro cuando Celebrían se sentó a su lado, su pelo plateado cayendo hecho ondas sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Los tienes en alta estima¿no es cierto? – Le preguntó la elfa viendo cómo Erestor dejaba su puesto a Lindir y a su arpa.

Son mi sangre, no puede ser de otro modo… - El medio elfo giró la cabeza para que no viera el cambio de expresión que siempre le sucedía cuando se hablaba de su hermano Elros. El tema era demasiado personal y ella demasiado preciosa como para ser molestada con sus penas.

Vio entonces que Ereinion y Elendil le miraban en la penumbra de la sala, el resplandor del fuego de la chimenea dorando su piel y brillando en sus ojos sabios. Apartó de ellos también la mirada con una suave inclinación y al volverse se encontró con un joven arrodillado ante él, mirándole expectante.

Señor Elrond…

No era sino ya bien caído Anor cuando Glorfindel pasaba por la entrada fortificada de Imladris, su cabello dorado brillante a pesar de la creciente oscuridad.

A cada par de pasos que daba, un elfo se le acercaba y le decía que el señor Elrond le llevaba buscando desde la mañana, y tanto fue así que al final acabó a carcajadas con cualquiera que se lo comentaba.

Cuando, muchos recordatorios después, consiguió llegar hasta el edificio principal vio que la Sala del Fuego estaba llena. Había parado unos segundos para escuchar las bellas notas que arrancaban a un arpa cuando alguien le llamó.

¡Glorfindel! – El elfo de Gondolin se volvió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_- Sulilad_, Erestor. ¿Cómo no estás en la fiesta con los demás? – Le preguntó nada más se acercó a él.

Eso habría de preguntarlo yo. Te hemos estado buscando todo el día, el señor Elrond quería verte esta mañana... ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó no sin reproche, pues el pobre moreno había decidido rendirse al no ser capaz de pensar más lugares donde buscarle.

Bueno… No estaba lejos de Imladris… - Casi se encogió de hombros, y Erestor frunció el ceño sobre los ojos grises.

Estábamos preocupados, Glorfindel, no es normal en ti esta actitud…- al ver los ojos azules del elfo traicionando sus continuas sonrisas le tomó del brazo amistosamente - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, algún problema?

Glorfindel sonrió cándido a su preocupación, pero agitó la cabeza y le palmeó el hombro.

No me pasa nada, Erestor, pero gracias… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Elrond?

Ya habrá sido avisado de tu venida. Estará esperando en su estudio, seguramente.

Glorfindel se despidió de él para ir en busca del señor de Imladris sin dejar a Erestor convencido.

_No hay cantos ni fiestas que puedan esconder el horror de la guerra que tanto afecta a mis amigos y a toda la Tierra Media... Manwë Súlimo, que vuelvan todos... _Oró en silencio agitando suavemente la cabeza.

La puerta del estudio de Elrond siempre había estado abierta, mas Glorfindel encontró la madera tallada bloqueándole el paso.

Llamó con deliberada lentitud una vez tras otra hasta que por fin escuchó respuesta del interior. El picaporte dorado cedió bajo la presión y entró en la habitación en que tantas veces había estado a lo largo de aquellos años.

El medio elfo estaba sentado detrás de una mesa llena de libros y mapas, la mirada puesta en uno de estos últimos.

Seguro que ha sido una grata experiencia el marcharte sin decir nada en el día en que llega el Rey Elendil… - Le dijo muy serio sin mirarle.

Necesitaba pensar – Dijo simplemente tomando asiento en una esquina de su mesa, el pelo dorado cayéndole como cascadas.

Erestor ha estado buscándote todo el día.

Lo sé, le encontré antes de venir aquí. De hecho, todos a cuantos he encontrado en mi regreso me han dicho que querías verme.

Esto fue esta mañana, Glorfindel. Cualquier cosa para la que te necesitara ya ha sido resuelta – Elrond dejó la pluma que tenía en la mano en el tintero y cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa, mirándole con los ojos grises fríos bajo el ceño fruncido.

Entonces, si no me necesitas estaré en la Sala del Fuego… - El elfo de Gondolin estuvo a punto de bajarse de la mesa, pero se detuvo al escucharle suspirar.

¿Dónde has estado? Nunca antes te habías marchado así. Estábamos pensando en salir a buscarte al despuntar Anor… - La voz se le había suavizado hasta ser casi la del amigo que conocía, y Glorfindel se volvió hacia él con las cejas arqueadas.

¿Es mi imaginación, o no soy el único que tiene algo que relatar?

Elrond arqueó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo aunque la cerró casi inmediatamente. Se miraron unos segundos, y el señor de Imladris se recostó en su butaca, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tú primero – Glorfindel se echó a reír al ver su cara de apuro y suspiró, estirándose todo lo largo que era antes de bajarse de la mesa.

No estuve lejos de Imladris. O mejor dicho, no estuvimos lejos. Estuve con la Dama Galadriel esta mañana, mas cuando la traje de vuelta deambulé por el bosque pensando en lo que habíamos hablado hasta que cayó Anor – Dijo el guardián sentándose lentamente en una silla frente a él.

Nadie podría negar que estás siendo oscuro… - Arqueó una ceja, y el elfo de pelo dorado se revolvió ligeramente.

Te pido perdón, pero me temo que no puedo desvelarte el tema de nuestra conversación – Elrond no se ofendió, sino que le miró con curiosidad por saber lo que estaba ocultando su amigo.

Nunca te había visto preocupado hasta ese extremo, o quizás no he sabido verlo – apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, su rostro mostrando comprensión- Sabes que si puedo ayudarte en algo, lo haré.

Glorfindel agitó la cabeza ligeramente a su ofrecimiento.

Gracias _mellon_, pero me temo que tampoco tú podrías ayudarme. Pero no quiero que te preocupes, todo irá mejor cuando acabe la guerra – Suspiró esforzándose por sonreír tan despreocupadamente como siempre.

¿Cómo contarle a Elrond que a veces veía fragmentos de su vida pasada que no hacían más que confundirle, sin faltar a su palabra con Mandos¿Cómo explicarle que los cuernos de guerra y las armaduras brillantes le traían recuerdos de Gondolin, y con ellos, una sensación de vacío que no comprendía?

Recordaba al Rey Turgon y a Idril Celebríndal, a Tuor y al pequeño Eärendil jugando con Ecthelion de la Fuente. Recordaba la Casa de la Flor Dorada, de la que era señor, las siete puertas que guardaban la entrada a Gondolin e incluso el viento de las montañas allá en Beleriand, el frío de las nieves y el fuego del Balrog que cayó con él...

Pero en las montañas sus recuerdos se fragmentaban y aparecían borrosos, inconexos.

Sabía que había luchado contra orcos y wargos intentando salvar a los habitantes de la Ciudad Escondida, y de ninguna manera podría olvidar el Balrog bramando fuego sobre sus cabezas… pero tras eso sólo recordaba estar cayendo entre picos nevados sujeto de su látigo de llamas, y, entre medias de ambos recuerdos, nada. Vacío.

Después de hablar con Galadriel la mañana había pasado el resto del día pensando y reflexionando sin tener una pista de lo que no recordaba, y lo que era peor aún, por qué no lo recordaba. ¿Acaso Mandos había omitido voluntariamente esa parte de sus recuerdos?

Galadriel era la única que sabía su origen puesto que lo había visto en el momento en que se conocieron, de modo que ella y solo ella podía ayudarle… pero no había sido capaz de hallar en su mente ningún dato esclarecedor…

Es tu turno de explicar – Le dijo Glorfindel, y esta vez sonrió de veras al ver su turbación.

Es un… en realidad… no es nada que deba preocuparte…

Tu demora solo incrementa mi curiosidad, Elrond… - arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza al ver que intentaba rehuirle la mirada - ¿Qué te avergüenza tanto?

No me avergüenzo – Le dijo, pero sonó tan poco convincente que el rubio soltó una carcajada.

Voy a hacer una conjetura a ver si acierto. ¿Tiene que ver con Celebrían?

¿Qué¿Cómo…? – Acertó a decir de la sorpresa. Glorfindel apenas podía parar de reír.

Lleva siendo evidente tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cuándo me di cuenta…. Dime¿qué ha sucedido? – Le preguntó ya serio al ver que su amigo se había hundido en la silla, los ojos fijos en su escritorio.

Celeborn me habló esta mañana – Dijo secamente, y no hicieron falta mayores explicaciones. El elfo de Gondolin se sentó de nuevo sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de él, bendiciendo a Eru por darle algo en qué pensar.

¿Dio alguna razón? - Elrond agitó la cabeza para luego apoyar el mentón sobre una de sus manos.

No hay nada que hable en tu contra, a mi parecer, excepto el hecho de que Celebrían sea la única hija de Celeborn. Elu Thingol y el Rey Turgon también se vieron en semejantes circunstancias, si no adversas, y acabaron cediendo – una sonrisa tocó sus labios al ver la esperanza brillar en los ojos grises del medio elfo- Quizás cuando la guerra haya terminado se muestre más receptivo…

Glorfindel, dime¿Qué sé que no sepas tú para ser Lord de Imladris? – Le preguntó a modo de guasa pero agradecido por su consuelo.

Quizá nada. Quizá la explicación esté en que gozas del favor del Rey y yo no - Glorfindel le guiñó un ojo y se bajó de la mesa de un salto, escuchando a su amigo reír tras él – Vamos fuera, es hora de que socialicemos…

Cuando entraron en la Sala del Fuego había murmullos y sonrisas en los labios de la mayoría de los congregados. Gil Galad tenía en sus brazos al pequeño Valandil y animaba al Rey de los Dúnedain con palabras amables. Elendil se puso en pie, y era en verdad alto y majestuoso como cualquier elfo cuando se acercó a la chimenea de fuego rugiente.

No sé si las canciones que se cantaban en Númeror serán apropiadas y acertadas para vosotros – dijo con sencillez - Hay una que espero os guste, pues la historia de nuestro pueblo comenzó con la hazaña de uno que vivió entre vosotros…

Elrond y Glorfindel se sentaron junto a la puerta, cerca de Celeborn y su familia, por interrumpir lo menos posible.

_Surcando el viento sobre el mar  
__veloz su barco atravesó la tempestad  
__para luchar en un lugar,  
__en una guerra en la que nunca quiso estar.  
__Pero pronto la guerra acabará  
__y un pensamiento su mente inundará:  
__Regresar a su hogar y abrazarla una vez más..._

Pese a no ser de la belleza de las composiciones élficas, el canto a Eärendil del Rey era hermoso en su voz profunda, llena de matices graves que recordaban a la de Elrond.

Los elfos que vivieron en Gondolin o en las desembocaduras del Sirion pronto se dejaron mecer por los recuerdos del descendiente del Rey Turgon, su gracia y su valor al navegar a enfrentar a los Valar y el coraje de su esposa Elwing al seguirle en su viaje.

_-Aiya Eärendil! Eleinon ancalima!_ - exclamó para terminar su canto, y todos a mayor o menor volumen respondieron aiya a su saludo. Después se volvió, buscando a Elrond con la mirada, y se acercó a él – Sé que no le he hecho justicia a tu padre, maestro Elrond, pero confío que al menos mi canción haya sido de tu agrado – Con estas palabras le tendió el brazo, y el medio elfo se levantó presuroso a corresponder su saludo.

Nunca antes entonó nadie una canción sobre Eärendil en mi casa, pero he de decir que el listón quedará muy alto para el que quiera componer una nueva – Le contestó muy respetuoso y halagado tomándole del brazo y sintiendo que él hacía lo mismo.

En el momento en que se tocaron mientras se miraban con los mismos ojos grises Elrond sintió como una sacudida recorriéndole que se instaló en su sien a modo de latido y como oscuridad en su corazón.

¿Estás bien? – La voz del Rey le llegaba distante, pues un rugido atronaba sus oídos.

Necesito… tomar el aire…

Enseguida Glorfindel se había puesto en pie y le sujetaba de un brazo.

Yo iré con él, Rey Elendil. Por favor disfrutad de la fiesta, volveremos en poco tiempo- Hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y se marchó con su amigo entre las miradas de todos los asistentes.

Elendil se sentó junto a Ereinion y se mesó la barba lentamente.

¿Qué le sucede a tu heraldo?

Es propenso a tener visiones… - Comentó el Rey de los Noldor mirando la puerta por donde habían desaparecido con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Glorfindel le llevó bajo el manto de estrellas y el murmullo de los árboles y le sentó en un banco de piedra. Elrond apretó las palmas de las manos contra sus ojos, los codos sobre las rodillas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, como si le costara esfuerzo.

¿Qué sucede, _mellon_? – Le preguntó agachándose frente a él y poniendo una mano sobre uno de sus brazos, preocupado. En todos los años que habían compartido amistad nunca le había visto pasar por nada semejante.

De pronto el medioelfo se llevó una mano al pecho y aferró su túnica con fuerza, los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando más allá de Glorfindel y de Imladris, más allá del tiempo y del espacio antes de desplomarse.

_Lava y llamas, piedras volcánicas, cenizas y tierra yerma por doquier en el llano de Gorgoroth, en el que brillaban como pequeños soles las armaduras de la Última Alianza. _

_Gil Galad y Elendil juntos contra una nube negra de orcos._

_Hombres y elfos, flechas surcando el cielo nublado de Mordor como mortíferos invitados a la guerra, destellos de plateado y dorado, cuerpos cayendo por grietas, entes desplomándose cadáveres sobre el suelo regado de sangre._

En cuanto Glorfindel pudo dejarle en el suelo corrió a la Sala del Fuego, en la que seguían los cantos y la fiesta. Intentando pasar desapercibido se agachó junto a Celeborn, a quien tenía más cercano y le susurró unas palabras. Pronto el elfo de Doriath estaba arrodillado junto a su amigo Noldor, que se sacudía con temblores esporádicos.

¿Elrond? – Le llamó suavemente poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos. Concentró su _fë_a en él, pero la fuerza de un resplandor azul le hizo fruncir el ceño – Glorfindel, ve por Galadriel, por favor – Le pidió, y el rubio marchó en su busca como una exhalación.

El elfo de Doriath frunció el ceño aún más hondo sobre los ojos grises al ver aparecer a Celebrían junto a su madre.

_- Adar_ ¿qué le ocurre? – Le preguntó agachándose a su lado, su rostro sombrío por una clara preocupación mientras sus dedos suaves tocaban la frente de Elrond y agitaban sus cabellos oscuros.

Entre Galadriel y Celeborn no hicieron falta palabras. La Dama Blanca se inclinó junto al medio elfo y le miró con sus ojos profundos pero brillantes como estrellas durante unos segundos, lo justo para alargar una mano fina y posarla sobre la que Elrond tenía sobre el pecho.

_Una armadura de brillante plata horadada por la punta de una lanza empuñada por una sucia criatura cubierta de cicatrices. Isildur y Anarion luchando espalda con espalda. El pelo dorado de Glorfindel. La lanza de Ereinion. _

_Humo, vapores y colores rojizos que se mezclaban con paredes de roca fundida y oscura, y Elrond parado frente a Isildur, hijo del Rey Elendil. _

_Y Sauron vestido de armadura, imponente en toda su altura, una maza negra en la mano del Anillo y los ojos de fuego resplandeciente._

_- Os veo... Llevaré la Muerte a vuestra mesa... _

Galadriel dio un respingo y retiró la mano como si la hubiera puesto sobre el fuego, el rostro desencajado en una mezcla de dolor, sorpresa y miedo.

¿Nerwen…? – Llamó Celeborn preocupado. La Dama de los Noldor miró a Elrond fijamente, la expresión ahora de la más absoluta seriedad.

Quítaselo – susurró, pero su voz ganó fuerza- Quítaselo, Celeborn – Celebrían y Glorfindel les miraron sin comprender – Voy por Lólindir… - El elfo plateado vio a su esposa partir con paso apresurado, la larga seda blanca de su vestido flotando tras ella como una nube, y se inclinó sobre su amigo.

Glorfindel, ábrele la mano – le ordenó, y él obedeció presto y empezó a forcejear con Elrond hasta que consiguió tomarle la mano entre las suyas, momento que aprovechó Celeborn para tomar la cadena que pendía de su cuello y partirla de un tirón.

Para asombro de Glorfindel y Celebrían el Anillo de Zafiro destelló levemente antes de apagarse y en ese momento, Elrond dio un respingo y se agitó una última vez antes de quedar inerte, la cabeza ladeada bajo las manos de la elfa.

¡Elrond! – Le llamó Celebrían asustada, los finos dedos en su rostro, pero el medio elfo no dio señales de responder. Intercambió miradas con Glorfindel, que aún sostenía su mano entre las suyas y ambos miraron a Celeborn en busca de respuestas.

El elfo plateado tenía los ojos clavados en el Anillo que colgaba inofensivamente de su mano, la seriedad en su rostro traicionada parcialmente por el brillo en sus pupilas y se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó a su hija llamarle.

Se aclaró entonces la garganta y bajó la mano, descansando la joya sobre el pasto verde del piso.

A veces, Elrond tiene premoniciones – les dijo lentamente – pero nunca había visto que le sucediera algo semejante. Tiendo a pensar que todo tenga relación con el Anillo del que es custodio, mas no tengo grandes conocimientos del asunto.

Glorfindel no salía de su asombro al conocer las nuevas sobre su amigo. No sólo acababa de descubrir algo tan importante como que tenía visiones sobre el futuro, sino que además guardaba un Anillo que no podía haber sido creado sino por Celebrimbor.

Celeborn miró a su alrededor levemente y al no ver a nadie cerca les confió el secreto de los Tres, aunque sin nombrar a los otros custodios.

No he de deciros cuán importante es que esta información siga siendo un secreto – Les dijo seriamente, y ellos dos asintieron sumidos en conjeturas y preguntas que querían hacer pero de las que sabían no era la ocasión propicia.

Tras llegar con Galadriel, Lólindir hizo un primer reconocimiento en el sitio mientras Celeborn miraba, el rostro ilegible, cómo Celebrían tenía la cabeza de Elrond sobre su regazo y le acariciaba el pelo.

Lólindir decretó que lo único que podían hacer por el señor de Imladris era dejarle descansar, pero para tranquilizar sus corazones les aseguró que le había chequeado sin encontrar nada anómalo; tan solo estaba anormalmente cansado.

Deberíais volver a la fiesta, o el Rey se preocupará... – Les dijo el sanador con tino, y Galadriel asintió. Glorfindel miraba a su amigo dormir, y cuando iba a proponerse voluntario para quedarse con él en las Casas de Curación vio que Celebrían dudaba.

Quizá podría quedarse alguien con él... – Dijo intentando ayudar, y reprimió una sonrisa cuando su treta dio resultado.

Yo me quedaré con él – dijo de pronto Celebrían, y su padre se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido – Si despierta os lo comunicaré enseguida...

Estaré cerca, dama Celebrían, por si necesitáis algo... – Lólindir se inclinó ligeramente y se marchó de la habitación. Pronto el resto también fue volviendo a la fiesta, y la elfa acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado.

El pelo oscuro de Elrond se esparcía entre las claras sábanas, y en su rostro ahora tranquilo a Celebrían le resaltaban sus ojos cerrados, pues nunca antes había visto dormir al_ peredhel_.

Acarició su mejilla con suavidad para que no se diera cuenta y se encontró elevando una plegaria a Mandos por no haberle reclamado para sí. Hacía mucho que se encontraba a gusto junto a él, pero su corazón había dado un vuelco al pensar que le perdía... Su amistad con el señor de Imladris que tantas cosas le había enseñado desde que vinieran de Lórinand estaba convirtiéndose en algo mucho más fuerte.

_Elbereth¿me habré enamorado de él...?_

Escuchó unos pasos suaves y se volvió hacia la puerta, donde estaba su padre con los brazos tras la espalda.

¿_Adar._..?

Elrond es buen amigo y mejor compañero, pero también es señor de Imladris, custodio de Vilya y heraldo del Rey Gil Galad. Dentro de unos días partiremos a la última batalla de esta Edad... Aunque volviera, Celebrían, sus deberes siempre se interpondrán entre vosotros.

La elfa había bajado la mirada al escuchar sus palabras, pero tras humedecerse los labios posó sus ojos azules en él.

También se interponen entre _naneth_ y tú... – Celeborn acusó el golpe, y se acercó a ella para tomarla las manos con el rostro algo ensombrecido.

Es por eso que quiero prevenirte ahora que aún no es tarde – Le dijo suavizando su voz, sus ojos cargados de la profundidad del que sabe de lo que habla. Celebrían se echó en sus brazos y escondió el rostro en su pecho, confundiendo sus cabellos plateados, y él le besó la cabeza dulcemente.

La mañana en que los ejércitos habían de partir se levantó fresca y brumosa, aunque con todo el aspecto de aclarar llegado el medio día. Los campamentos de hombres y elfos hervían de actividad, y en la propia Imladris apenas había alguien quieto. Todos tenían algo que preparar, o alguien de quien despedirse.

¿Lo recordarás todo? – Le preguntó Elrond por al menos décima vez. Erestor miró al techo de la estructura y armándose de paciencia le sonrió.

Sí, señor Elrond. Lo recordaré todo, poniendo especial cuidado en la parte que atañe a tu estudio – Le dijo introduciendo las manos en las amplias mangas de su túnica azulada. Guardado y protegido, Vilya quedaría en Rivendell hasta que su custodio volviera de la guerra, pero en el caso de que cayese en la sombra se había acordado que fuera Galadriel la encargada de buscarle un nuevo poseedor.

Lo harás estupendamente, Erestor, estoy seguro – Le repitió de la misma manera que había repetido la pregunta, y él volvió a asentir y a agradecerle la confianza.

El medio elfo se acercó a la balconada de su estudio y se llevó una mano al cuello inconscientemente. Tras tantos años cargando el Anillo le resultaba extraño no sentir contra su pecho su energía azul pulsando como si fuera un ente vivo... aunque tras lo que le sucediera la noche anterior lo tocaba no sin cierto resquemor, pues sabía que su visión había estado directamente relacionada con él.

Suspiró quedamente y contempló el paisaje que se veía obligado a cambiar por tierras ácidas y volcánicas, carentes de vida. Los árboles que ya empezaban a cambiar sus colores verdes por los dorados, los saltos del Bruinen, la niebla que cada mañana se formaba en lo alto de los acantilados en los que nacía el río...

Extrañaría Imladris terriblemente, lo mismo que a los elfos que dejaba allí.

Anímate. No tardaréis en volver... –Le dijo el jefe de sus consejeros con una sonrisa que hablaba de la enorme fe que tenía puesta en sus señores. Después de las batallas por Eregion y a pesar de estar en mayor desventaja aún esta vez, Erestor no podía imaginar que Celeborn o Elrond no fueran a ser capaces de llevar la batalla a buen término.

Eso espero...- suspiró de nuevo y arqueó las cejas – Bien, es hora de que me vista de heraldo...

En su habitación, Celeborn se vestía con su armadura plateada ayudado por su esposa. Galadriel no lo había hecho nunca antes pero aquello carecía de importancia, pues las manos del elfo plateado la guiaban como habían hecho otras muchas veces en su vida.

¿Venceremos? – Susurró Galadriel mientras acoplaba las correas que sujetaban el faldón brillante. Apoyó la cabeza en la suya, y sus manos recorrieron entonces las placas con forma de hojas que recorrían sus hombros hasta llegar al pectoral brillante.

_¿Qué te dice el corazón...?_

_Mi corazón teme por ti y por nuestros amigos... Tengo miedo, Celeborn..._

Celeborn la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, acariciando sus cabellos con las manos aún sin guantes. Qué había visto con Elrond aquella noche, no lo sabía, ni ellos habían querido pronunciarse al respecto, pero su miedo era tan real como que temblaba aferrada a él.

Todo irá bien, Nerwen... – Besó su frente con dulzura y luego sus labios, pero ella le abrazó, devolviéndole el beso como si fuera la última vez que fueran a estar juntos...

¿Glorfindel¿Estás listo? – Elrond llamó a la puerta del rubio, y escuchó algo que parecía un gruñido. Curioso, metió la cabeza y no pudo sino reír al verle mirarse en un espejo - ¿No es suficientemente buena la armadura para mi jefe de seguridad?

El elfo de Gondolin ciertamente no pudo sino reír al ser cogido en un acto tan vanidoso.

Me encuentro extraño llevando armadura, eso es todo... – Mintió descaradamente arqueando las cejas, una expresión de la más absoluta inocencia pintada en su rostro.

Elrond frunció el ceño ligeramente y se acercó a él, colocándole la capa azul con un par de tirones.

No te tengo por mentiroso, _mellon_, pero sé que no me estás contando la verdad...

¿Acaso mi ilustre señor lee las mentes? – Le dijo a modo de guasa, pero supo que había de buscar una excusa mejor. ¿Y qué mejor que parte de la verdad...? – No me gusta el diseño, lo siento...

¿Y cómo te hubiera gustado? Podría haber pedido que la acoplaran a tu gusto...

Bueno... creo que las armaduras de Gondolin que hay esbozadas en los libros de tu biblioteca son mejores... - Sin afán de desmerecer a los herreros de Imladris, los que hubiera en Gondolin que hicieran su antigua armadura les superaban bastante.

¿Por qué suponía que dirías algo así...? – Se rió el medio elfo, mirando al techo.

Estaré volviéndome predecible... – Se encogió de hombros, tomando nota mental de tener más cuidado con las cosas que decía.

Los dos amigos salieron de la habitación y fueron de camino a la herrería, donde sabían que sus armas estaban esperándoles. Cuando iban por uno de los corredores exteriores de talladas balaustradas, Celebrían les salió al paso desde detrás de una columna.

¿Puedo hablar contigo, Elrond? – Dijo un poco cohibida. Glorfindel sonrió abiertamente y tras darle una palmada en el hombro al medio elfo le comentó que le esperaría en la herrería.

La pareja comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo, pero evitando ciertamente los lugares más concurridos. Pasearon sin decirse nada mientras el sol se levantaba perezosamente entre los riscos de las montañas, Celebrían pensando en cómo hablarle y Elrond en aquella noche de pesadilla en que abrió los ojos y fue su rostro lo primero que vio.

Nada había hablado de lo que había visto, pues sabía que hasta que no estuviera allí no encontraría sentido a las escenas fragmentadas, pero el verla allí, real, fue como encontrar una luz en medio de la oscuridad que había traído su visión, como una esperanza entre las promesas de muerte de Sauron.

¿Elrond…?

¿Sí…? – Celebrían se detuvo, y así lo hizo él también, al amparo ambos de la sombra de una gran columna tallada como si una enredadera la recorriese. Cuando sin previo aviso la elfa le tomó una mano enguantada, Elrond aguantó la respiración inconscientemente.

Quiero que… te lleves esto – Susurró ella, y en la palma de su mano dejó la joya brillante que solía llevar al cuello. El medio elfo la miró boquiabierto, sintiendo tantas cosas que no era capaz de ponerlas en palabras. Ella se sonrojó y bajó los ojos claros, avergonzada por lo que consideró un rechazo.

Iba a marcharse corriendo, pero al sentirse sujetada por los brazos arriesgó una mirada y vio en sus ojos estrellados una ternura que nunca antes le había visto. Tragó aire cuando se vio empujada contra la armadura dorada y cerró los ojos cuando sus brazos fuertes rodearon su cintura.

Celebrían… - Susurró en su oído, y cualquiera que le hubiera escuchado habría pensado que nombraba el tesoro más maravilloso de Arda. La elfa le abrazó lentamente, sus manos sobre la fría coraza en su espalda, sobre sus cabellos oscuros, y se dejó mecer por el amor que ahora estaba segura les unía.

_Elbereth... le amo... ahora lo sé... Perdóname adar, pero me temo que no habrá consejo tuyo capaz de separarme de él..._

Sus finas manos abrocharon la joya que hiciera Celebrimbor alrededor de su cuello, y el medio elfo la sostuvo en su mano unos segundos antes de esconderla bajo la armadura. Aquello debía quedar en el más estricto secreto y por ningún motivo debía enterarse Celeborn hasta que pudiera hablar con él tras la guerra.

Volveré para devolvértelo – Quiso tocar su rostro, pero como llevaba los guantes tan solo rozó su mejilla con dos dedos. Celebrían le miró con aprehensión, y él continuó - Te lo prometo. No habrá guerra capaz de alejarme de Imladris mucho tiempo…

La elfa sonrió con cariño y fe, y sin arrebolarse demasiado le robó un beso fugaz antes de correr lejos de allí, el vestido colorado que tan hermosamente contrastaba con ella flotando como una estela.

Con gran lentitud, Elrond se llevó dos dedos a los labios y se quedó mirando su silueta roja desaparecer entre las columnas.

Todos aquellos que se quedaban en el valle estaban en ese momento asomados a los balcones o rodeando la puerta de piedra que marcaba la entrada a Imladris. Con el alma encogida miraban a esposos, padres e hijos formar junto al estandarte del Rey Gil Galad vestidos de dorado, cascos y armas bien ceñidos.

En las afueras, los ejércitos de hombres y elfos, juntos pero separados por los destellos de sus armaduras, esperaban a sus compañeros y líderes, todos aún dentro del valle. En cuanto ambos Reyes se colocaran en sus puestos comenzaría la marcha de la Última Alianza, la última esperanza de los pueblos libres de acabar con Sauron.

Elrond salió del edificio principal, su capa azul ondeando tras él como un mar en calma y se colocó junto al estandarte azul con estrellas que habría de llevar. A pesar de una chispa de luz en sus ojos, su rostro estaba sereno cuando miró a sus soldados.

Glorfindel y Celeborn ocupaban la primera línea como capitanes, y les saludó con una inclinación antes de tomar aire profundamente.

Luchemos por la paz en la Tierra Media – Dijo, y los elfos se dieron un golpe en el pecho.

Los Reyes Elendil y Gil Galad surgieron entonces de mismo edificio del que saliera Elrond y se posicionaron junto a él. Con la frente alta, Ereinion miró a su alrededor y grabó en su memoria todo lo hermoso por lo que iban a luchar.

Que los Valar guíen nuestras espadas en nuestra justa batalla…

Desde los balcones, varias elfas lanzaron pétalos blancos como despedida a los soldados, y la voz de Lindir se entremezcló con los arrullos del Bruinen, acompañándolos hasta el bosque donde habrían de unirse a las filas de los elfos.

Desde las escaleras de la puerta principal, Erestor, Celebrían y Galadriel les miraron partir con el corazón encogido y la fe puesta en ellos, todos grandes guerreros.

No habría ejército de hombres, orcos o bestias capaz de derrotar a aquellos a quienes tenían cercanos a su corazón…

**_Adar:_**_ Padre  
**Peredhel: **Medio elfo  
**Sulilad:** Saludos  
**Manwë Súlimo: **El principal de los Vala, señor de Arda  
**Elu Thingol y el Rey Turgon: **Ambos tuvieron una sola hija que se desposó con un hombre mortal: Luthien con Beren e Idril con Tuor  
**Minas Ithil y Minas Anor: **Antiguos nombres de Minas Morgul y Minas Tirith que significan la torre de la luna y la torre del sol. Entre ellas estaba Osgiliath, la fortaleza de las estrellas...  
**El Rey Finarfin: **El padre de Galadriel vino del Oeste a la Tierra Media con sus huestes y libró la Guerra de la Cólera que acabó con la derrota de Morgoth  
**Mellon: **Amigo  
__**Elbereth:** La Dama de las Estrellas, nombre que le dan los elfos a Varda, la esposa de Manwë  
__**Aiya Eärendil! Elenion ancálima:** Salve Eärendil, la más brillante de las estrellas!  
__**Fëa: **Espíritu  
__**Naneth:** Madre  
_

_1º canción, el Himno a Elbereth que se canta en LOTR en Rivendell  
__2º canción, Sangre de Reyes, de Tierra Santa_


	3. Año 3440, Segunda Edad II

**NdelA:** La Última Alianza, 1º parte de las batallas

Al final del capítulo está el significado de las palabras élficas y/o algunas aclaraciones respecto a sitios/personajes, pero sentíos libres de preguntadme lo que sea.

Concerning Elves

_Año 3440, Segunda Edad_

Muchas estaciones habían pasado desde que el ejército de la Última Alianza se reuniera en Gondor. Diez largos años de batalla constante, primero frente a la puerta negra y actualmente en el llano de Gorgoroth, frente a la Torre Oscura de Barad-dûr.

En lo que se había convertido en una guerra de desgaste habían librado ya tantas escaramuzas contra el enemigo que habían perdido la cuenta, y hombres y elfos se habían relevado tanto en las primeras líneas que ya lo hacían automáticamente, sin que nadie tuviera que guiarles.

Había habido grandes batallas que sin duda quedarían en el recuerdo de todos los participantes que consiguieron sobrevivirlas, la más triste sin duda aquella en que el rey Amdír, el rey Oropher y más de dos tercios de los guerreros de ambos pueblos fueron arrasados por los orcos.

Aquél momento fue de suma importancia en la guerra, y hubiera sido decisivo para el enemigo de no haberse unido a la batalla Círdan con una nueva tropa de soldados.

Gil Galad y Elendil luchaban incansables en el frente la mayoría del tiempo, pues ningún orco podía resistir los ataques de Nársil y Aiglos, y sus tropas siempre salían victoriosas de cualquier combate. En las grandes batallas siempre cargaban en primera línea, valientes y poderosos, insuflando de ánimo a sus guerreros que sabían no habían de perder junto a ellos.

Sus capitanes solían mandar al resto del ejército rotando para cubrir flancos y huecos allí donde las cargas de orcos eran demasiado fuertes, haciendo turnos y guardias en el campamento y patrullando a veces las zonas controladas para no ser emboscados por los traicioneros habitantes de Mordor.

Isildur, Anarion, Celeborn, Elrond y Thranduil eran parejos en cuanto a escala y solían rotar en las escaramuzas, pero en las grandes batallas con los Reyes, los hombres y Celeborn solían dirigir batallones armados mientras los otros dos elfos mandaban mayormente flancos de arqueros.

Cuando no estaban en batalla o planeando el siguiente asalto podía vérseles a menudo con Círdan en las tiendas de los heridos, ayudando a los sanadores que tenían trabajo casi a tiempo completo. El constructor de barcos no solía participar activamente en las luchas armadas, pero se ocupaba del campamento y ayudaba allí donde era necesario.

Glorfindel, por su parte, no solía separarse de Elrond, ya que como bien le dijo un día su categoría había ascendido a ser su guardaespaldas personal, pero a veces, en las batallas, habían de dividirse en batallones que dirigían por separado para aumentar la eficacia.

Aquél día, estando Elrond de patrulla en el elevado territorio que recién habían reconquistado el día anterior, uno de sus scouts avisó de presencia enemiga en el área. Como no podía ser de otra forma, los elfos se prepararon a rechazar a la nueva invasión orca.

Divididos de modo que Elrond llevaba un grupo de arqueros y Glorfindel otro de tropas de asalto, se dispusieron a hacer frente al enemigo. Eran ciertamente más numerosos, pero ellos contaban con la ventaja táctica de no haber sido descubiertos.

El medio elfo colocó a sus soldados de tal forma que pudieran abrir buenas brechas antes de que los orcos supieran dónde estaban. Dirigía a los mortíferos arqueros en sus acometidas sin dudar, pues era perfectamente consciente de que cuantos menos orcos llegaran a enfrentarse con el batallón de Glorfindel más posibilidades tendrían de volver todos.

Cuando las flechas oscuras comenzaron a caer tanteando el terreno y la distancia que los separaba recordó una vez más que hacía muchos años que no volvían todos los que iban a una batalla…

- _Hado i philinn!_ - Gritó una vez más, concentrándose totalmente en el combate, y como si fueran uno solo los arqueros a su mando soltaron las mortíferas flechas de Lórinand que no fallaron un blanco. Los largos arcos élficos no eran rivales para los contrahechos que fabricaban los orcos.

Glorfindel apretaba y relajaba las manos en la empuñadura de su cimitarra sin perder detalle de la evolución del combate. A una orden suya los soldados cargarían contra aquella muchedumbre oscura que rugía a la vez que caminaba.

Una siguiente andanada de flechas negras se clavó muy cerca de ellos y vio que los soldados empezaban a retroceder.

- _Tangado haid! _- Les gritó, y todos se quedaron quietos en el sitio con más o menos aprehensión, las cimitarras bien sujetas entre las manos.

Una lluvia de flechas voló sobre sus cabezas y fue a clavarse en los orcos, que cayeron entre gritos de dolor. El elfo de Gondolin respiró profundamente, y estaba dispuesto a dar la orden de cargar cuando escuchó como un rumor lejano. Se volvió, y en los ojos de sus soldados leyó que no había sido el único en notarlo.

De pronto un seísmo sacudió la tierra oscura sobre la que se asentaban, haciéndoles perder la posición de firmes en el mejor de los casos, y el rubio escuchó con verdadero miedo el rumor crecer hasta convertirse en un fuerte crujido a sus espaldas. Un vistazo al frente le confirmó que los orcos también estaban sufriendo los efectos del terremoto, pero la sangre pareció helársele en las venas al escuchar los gritos de los arqueros al ser tragados por la tierra.

Su primera reacción fue correr hasta allí para ver con sus propios ojos el destino que habían sufrido, pero sabía que debía quedarse al mando de sus tropas e intentar vencer aquella batalla. Si lo conseguía, quizás pudieran rescatar más tarde a alguno…

- ¡En pie! ¡Formad! ¡Y que alguien me diga lo que ha pasado ahí atrás! - Gritó mientras se ponía en pie de nuevo y encaraba a los orcos que, aún en la distancia, reían su mala suerte. Su orden fue recorriendo las filas de elfos hasta los que estaban más atrás, y poco después un arquero corría a su lado para informarle.

- La tierra se hundió bajo nuestros pies, señor y la mayoría cayó con ella hasta el llano - Glorfindel tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información.

- ¿Gorgoroth? Eso es más de siete veces nuestra altura… - Murmuró preocupado por la suerte de Elrond y los demás. Pero pronto sus prioridades cambiaron drásticamente, pues los orcos habían cargado sus arcos cortos y sus compañeros caían a su alrededor ensartados en los penachos negros.

Entre sus brazos cayó muerto el arquero que había ido a hablarle, y con rabia empuñó su cimitarra y apuntó con ella a los orcos.

- _Herio!!!_

Cuando Elrond abrió los ojos y vio el cielo siempre nublado de Mordor sobre él no creyó que pudiera ser cierto. Cuando el suelo se resquebrajó entre sus pies y entre pedazos de roca comenzó a caer al vacío pensó que lo siguiente que vería sería la luz de Mandos…

Viendo la altura de la meseta se dio cuenta de que habían caído de muy alto, pero aún así el ruido de la batalla llegaba hasta sus oídos. A su alrededor, en cambio, sólo se escuchaban gemidos de dolor provenientes de los que habían caído con él, y no le hizo falta moverse mucho para darse perfecta cuenta de por qué se quejaban.

Al sentarse en el suelo cubierto de piedras fragmentadas el mero hecho de erguirse le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, apretando los dientes con fuerza para ahogar un grito. Cuando el dolor que se irradiaba de su hombro izquierdo remitió lo suficiente fue enderezándose poco a poco hasta que por fin pudo mirar a su alrededor.

Lo que vio le dejó casi con menos resuello que lo que se hubiera hecho al caer.

Los soldados que habían sobrevivido a la caída o no habían sido aplastados por las rocas no estaban en mejores condiciones que él. Algunos yacían encima de otros y muchos estaban inmóviles, pero los que más intentaban levantarse y ayudar a los que habían resultado más gravemente heridos.

Haciendo caso de su intuición estimó que al menos el veinte por ciento había muerto y que aproximadamente menos de la mitad de los restantes estaban demasiado malheridos como para moverse. El balance de por sí era malo, pero escuchar el sonido de la batalla que estaba librando Glorfindel no le resultaba nada esperanzador; eran demasiado pocos, y sin ellos no tenían ninguna posibilidad.

Apretó los dientes y con la mano derecha fuertemente apretada en el hombro contrario se puso en pie y esperó a que el mundo dejara de girar. Si ninguno de sus soldados podía, subiría él solo.

- Necesito a uno de vosotros que sea capaz de correr… - les dijo andando entre ellos, y un elfo que parecía de Lórinand por aspecto se presentó voluntario. Su nombre era Fereveldir, y aunque le sangraba una brecha en la frente parecía en bastante buena forma. Tras recibir sus órdenes no tardó en echar a correr por la llanura polvorienta.

- Los que estén en mejor forma que ayuden al resto. No mováis a nadie que no pueda hacerlo por sí mismo. Ante la duda, llamadme… - Durante un rato más siguió dando instrucciones, intentando sanar mientras a los que habían resultado peor parados, ayudando incluso a morir a alguno.

La batalla iba de mal en peor. Sin la cobertura de los arqueros no había nadie que les defendiera de las flechas enemigas. Los orcos disparaban contra ellos, pero cuando no veían suficiente hueco lanzaban hacia el cielo aunque sus saetas encontraran carne amiga.

No había un momento de respiro en la carga, y Glorfindel a veces no veía más que sucia carne orca. Eran muy superiores en número sin las tropas de Elrond para ayudarles, lo que se traducía en que les estaban destrozando. Afortunadamente habían conseguido formar un círculo que los enemigos no eran capaces de romper, de modo que siempre había alguien velando por la seguridad de sus compañeros.

De pronto escucharon un ronco rugido, y el elfo de Gondolin consiguió abrir un hueco para ver con espanto cómo un trío de enormes trolls avanzaban hacia ellos apartando a los orcos con sus enormes mazas. Se apartó a tiempo para que una cimitarra no le traspasara el abdomen y les gritó a sus soldados sobre la nueva amenaza a un tiempo muy justo, pues algunos casi tuvieron que saltar sobre los orcos para evitar acabar debajo de las mazas.

- ¡¡Luchad!! ¡¡Luchad contra ellos!! ¡¡Clavadles las espadas en los huecos de las armaduras!! - Gritó a pesar de que sabía que apenas se escuchaba su voz entre los rugidos de los trolls y el entrechocar de los metales.

Un orco se lanzó contra él inesperadamente y acabó ensartado en su cimitarra, de modo que hubo de forcejear con el cadáver para liberarla. Apretó los dientes al escuchar el crujido indescriptible de la maza de un troll al alcanzar un objetivo, y se esforzó por no pensar y no sentir nada más que el peso su espada en las manos, pero era imposible.

Cuando el troll lanzó a un par de elfos volando sobre sus cabezas con un medio círculo de su arma tuvo suficiente.

_Las canciones me cantan contra un Balrog... Veremos si exageran... _Pensó al plantarse frente a él, las piernas bien afianzadas al suelo.

La mole de carne y armadura se lanzó contra él con todo el peso de su cuerpo, pero Glorfindel saltó a un lado y la maza golpeó el suelo donde había estado. Aprovechando los segundos que tardaría en recuperarse del ataque enfiló contra él, la cabeza gacha para pasar bajo su brazo grueso como el tronco de un árbol y cortar con su espada en la parte desprotegida de su lateral.

El troll rugió más furioso que otra cosa y lanzó un manotazo al aire del que casi no pudo apartarse. Por fortuna la bestia era tan grande que orcos y elfos se mantenían bastante lejos, dándole a Glorfindel la oportunidad de maniobrar.

Estuvieron un rato en estos menesteres, con el elfo saltando de un lado a otro cada vez que la maza se agitaba en el aire hasta que por fin en un movimiento certero pero arriesgado cortó con la punta de la cimitarra la callosa garganta de la bestia. Gorgoteando sangre, el troll se desplomó hacia un lado cogiendo por sorpresa a un par de orcos que terminaron bajo su cadáver.

Pero no hubo tregua para Glorfindel. Avisados ahora de su pericia, eran muchos los orcos se lanzaban contra él para intentar, al menos, cansarle. En algún momento, pensaban, el elfo tendría que ceder…

Animados por el coraje de su líder varios elfos se enfrentaban al segundo troll, que estaba rabiando por las heridas recibidas. En un descuido tomó a uno de ellos con su manaza y lo apretaba y zarandeaba, utilizándolo como escudo ante los ataques de los otros elfos.

Una andanada de flechas negras llovió de nuevo, clavándose tanto en amigos como en enemigos. Por apartarse de ellas, Glorfindel cometió la imprudencia de entrar en el radio de acción del segundo troll, que estaba furioso y dolorido de sus múltiples heridas.

Con un rugido ronco tiró el ahora cadáver contra él, haciéndole caer al suelo desplazado por la fuerza del impacto y con las dos manos elevó la maza sobre su cabeza para rematarle....

Pero el golpe nunca llegó a caer.

El troll hizo un ruido ahogado, y cuando el elfo de Gondolin fue capaz de mirar vio que tenía una espada que conocía muy bien clavada en la garganta.

- _HERIO!!!!_

El espíritu de los combatientes elfos pareció inflamarse al ver a aquellos a los que creían perdidos cargando a ayudarles y la batalla, descompensada a pesar de todo, se reanudó con renovado vigor.

Rodeado por varios de sus compañeros, Elrond avanzó posiciones hasta llegar donde Glorfindel se quitaba de encima con mueca dolorida el cuerpo del compañero muerto.

- _Mellon_…. ¿Por qué has venido? - Le preguntó poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad y empuñando de nuevo su arma. El heraldo se acercó al troll y le pisó el cuello para poder sacar su espada con más facilidad.

- Tenemos una batalla que librar - Fue su única respuesta. Balanceó la hoja con el brazo bueno un par de veces y respiró profundamente. A su alrededor los elfos habían formado un corrillo para protegerles de las embestidas mientras hiciera falta, y casi como si fueran uno se lanzaron contra los orcos.

La batalla siguió cruenta, con grandes bajas para ambos bandos y aún claro predominio orco. Las armaduras doradas de los elfos ya no brillaban pues estaban demasiado arañadas y teñidas de sangre, y hubo momentos en que ambos ejércitos se confundieron de lo cerca que estaban.

A cada orco que mataban otro llenaba su lugar inmediatamente y, tras mucho tiempo de estar batallando, Glorfindel concentró sus esfuerzos en acercarse de nuevo a su amigo al ver que flaqueaba su defensa.

- ¡Elrond! - le llamó cruzando su espada con un orco que tenía la cara partida por una horrible cicatriz. Le pateó el estómago para apartarle de su camino y tras destripar a otro par con sendas cuchilladas llegó a tiempo para detener una hoja enemiga de aviesas intenciones.

El heraldo se volvió de golpe hacia él, la cimitarra goteando sangre negra y una peculiar expresión en el rostro, pero pronto ambos se dedicaron a detener estocadas y a intentar deshacerse de sus enemigos.

- Elrond, márchate - le dijo dando un revés y partiéndole la nariz a un orco con la empuñadura de su arma - Vamos. Esta batalla está perdida, no tiene sentido que muramos ambos aquí…

Con un rugido, el medio elfo le seccionó la cabeza a un orco con un amplio arco de Hadafang, su cimitarra. Respirando entrecortadamente agitó la cabeza.

- Ten fe… - Le respondió, una sombra de cansancio oscureciendo su rostro.

Espalda con espalda, los dos amigos continuaron luchando contra los numerosos enemigos a su alrededor, pero pronto tuvieron que correr junto al borde de la meseta a intentar encargarse del último troll que hacía estragos entre los suyos, arrinconados entre una larga caída y la bestia.

Un elfo de largos cabellos oscuros que había perdido su casco en la refriega se lanzó contra él como si alguna clase de fuego le hubiera poseído, dispuesto a matar o morir y resultando finalmente en esto último a pesar de haber conseguido herir al troll.

- ¡Atrévete conmigo, bestia de Mordor! - Le gritó Glorfindel plantándose delante de él. El troll se colocó de forma que pudiera ver a todos sus adversarios y ondeó su maza en el aire aceptando su desafío.

Mientras el elfo de Gondolin hacía frente al troll, Elrond abría brecha en un flanco para ayudar a escapar a los que estaban atrapados. La maza de la bestia hacía temblar el suelo cada vez que la dejaba caer con semejante fuerza. Cuando una de las veces hizo saltar chispas al rozar la armadura de Glorfindel en un arco horizontal, el medio elfo sintió la sangre helársele en las venas. Encajar un golpe así le destrozaría sin remedio.

De pronto, en el clamor de la batalla se escuchó, como si viniera de lejos, el rumor claro de unas trompetas, y de haber mirado hacia el este cualquiera hubiera podido ver un mar de plata.

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Elrond antes de que un enemigo se ensartase en su cimitarra. Los refuerzos habían llegado.

Glorfindel se tiró al suelo y rodó sobre sí mismo para evitar un nuevo golpe. Un orco de negra armadura y rostro aderezado de metal le enseñó los dientes amarillos en una fiera mueca antes de lanzarse sobre él. Sus sucias uñas encontraron su rostro en el salto y le arañaron, y cuando empezaron a forcejear en el suelo, la sombra de muerte del troll se proyectó sobre ellos.

La bestia se volvió bramando cuando alguien le lanzó una daga que se clavó en su carne, dándole tiempo al elfo para golpear repetidas veces al orco en la cara y terminar cortándole el cuello al orco de lado a lado. Rápido se quitó de bajo el cadáver, pero no lo suficiente como para no acabar empapado en su sucia sangre negra.

Se levantó asqueado y confundido por los sonidos que le llegaban de su alrededor, pues en la batalla escuchaba un rugir que no pertenecía a los orcos. Se volvió, el arma dispuesta, y vio los pectorales plateados penetrando entre la negrura como ríos de mercurio.

Antes de poder encararse de nuevo con el troll un fuerte empujón le devolvió al suelo del que acababa de levantarse.

- ¡Soltad las flechas! - Ordenó Anarion a voz en grito, y los numenóreanos lanzaron sus proyectiles con certera eficacia contra el troll, que empezó a retroceder hasta perder pie en la meseta y caer al vacío.

- ¡Ayudad a los elfos! Cargar contra las ratas de Mordor, ¡¡ no dejéis uno con vida!! - La voz de Isildur resonó como un trueno antes de la tormenta, y fuera de su funda su espada parecía brillar con luz propia. Los hombres se desperdigaron aquí y allá en grupos y arremetieron contra los orcos, segando sus existencias como se corta el trigo maduro.

Glorfindel se quitó de encima a quien que se había tirado sobre él, dándose cuenta al escucharle gemir que no era otro que su amigo medio elfo.

- ¿Elrond? - Le llamó preocupado al verle respirar con dificultad empuñando a Hadafang con fuerza.

- Estoy bien… - Contestó más relajado pasados unos segundos, los ojos cerrados. De no saber que Glorfindel estaba allí nunca se hubiera permitido semejante licencia, pero así la tentación era demasiado fuerte. El cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso…

- ¿Mi amigo el maestro Elrond está herido? - Sabiéndose seguro entre las numerosas tropas que comandaban, Anarion se acercó al par y se agachó junto a ellos.

Era más joven que su hermano Isildur, pero para cualquier hombre aparentaban la misma edad, si bien Anarion era mucho más calmado de carácter y en sus ojos no brillaba el mismo fuego que en los de su hermano.

- ¿Cayó con el resto? El elfo que vino a nuestro campamento nos contó lo que había sucedido…

- Sí… pero están peor los que dejé abajo - el medio elfo estiró la mano al frente, y Anarion le ayudó a incorporarse. Hubieron de pasar unos segundos antes de que pudiera seguir hablando - Dejé a varios soldados montando guardia y atendiéndoles antes de subir…

- Debiste quedarte con ellos - le reprochó Glorfindel poniendo una mano en su pierna, consciente de sus heridas. Elrond suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza, con lo que el pelo sucio y rebelde le cayó desde los hombros. Una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios a pesar del dolor - ¿Y dejar que un troll aplaste a mi guardaespaldas? No, gracias…

Isildur se acercó hasta ellos con expresión seria y el casco alado en la mano.

- Marchaos. La batalla está ganada, no hay necesidad de pasar más penurias. Bajad a recoged a los heridos y esperadnos en el campamento - Les dijo oteando el campo de batalla. Sus numerosos soldados plateados arrasaban furiosamente a los orcos, y al ritmo que luchaban no quedaría ninguno en pie en un par de horas.

- Mi hermano tiene razón - Solícito, Anarion le alargó el brazo a su amigo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie - Marchaos ya. Eres más necesario con ellos que con nosotros, maestro Elrond.

El medio elfo miró a Glorfindel dubitativo pero acabó accediendo, y tras tocar a retirada a sus tropas descendieron a la llanura de Gorgoroth, donde aguardaban los heridos más graves y los soldados que había dejado para que les ayudaran y protegieran en lo posible.

Círdan tuvo serios problemas para colocar a los heridos dentro del campamento, pues no había bastante espacio para todos, de modo que tuvieron que acoplar nuevas tiendas al hospital de campaña. Los sanadores no hacían más que correr de un lado a otro entre los pacientes que ya tenían de antes y los que acababan de llegar, encontrándose desbordados.

Prácticamente todo elfo u hombre que sabía curar estaba en ese momento ocupado a las órdenes de alguien, bien Círdan, bien Celeborn, Lólindir o Elrond. Glorfindel y otros tantos ayudaban a traer medicinas, mantas o lo que se les pidiese; habían de ser raudos no sólo por los heridos sino porque cuando todas las tropas que en esos momentos guerreaban volvieran al campamento el trabajo se duplicaría.

Cuando los numenóreanos llegaron de la batalla ya había mucho hecho y el tener pocos heridos hizo que pudieran ser acoplados a las tiendas sin mayores incidentes.

- Ya va todo funcionando con normalidad, _mellon_ - Glorfindel tomó a Elrond del brazo y prácticamente le arrastró fuera de las tiendas de los heridos - Si no quieres darles trabajo a los otros sanadores, yo mismo te asistiré.

Elrond sonrió levemente al ver con qué devoción se preocupaba por él a pesar de que el mismo Glorfindel tenía todo el aspecto de necesitar un descanso de muchas, muchas horas.

Entraron en la tienda que el heraldo compartía con Círdan, Celeborn y Thranduil, y si alguien les hubiera visto habría pensado que se habían dejado caer sobre las mantas en que dormían. Elrond respiró todo lo profundamente que fue capaz y se pasó la mano por el rostro tiznado de polvo oscuro, apretando los ojos.

- Ha sido un día muy largo… - suspiró cansadamente Glorfindel moviéndose hasta quedar frente a él. El costillar le dolía a rabiar del golpe que le propinara el troll, pero antes que nada estaba su amigo - Dime, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

- Tengo que quitarme la armadura - le dijo en un suspiro - Empieza por aquí, por favor… - Glorfindel se aplicó a la tarea encomendada, sacándole la malla de acero que llevaba sobre el pectoral por la cabeza.

No bien habían empezado con las correas laterales cuando Isildur apareció de pronto en la tienda, el rostro desencajado. Aún llevaba la armadura, que estaba sucia de una sangre que no parecía ser suya.

- Maestro Elrond, ¡mi hermano se muere! - Le dijo con angustia desde la puerta de lona. Glorfindel fue a replicar que buscara a otro sanador, pero el medio elfo le tomó del brazo para silenciarle.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Anarion?

- ¡¡Esos sucios orcos le lanzaron una flecha envenenada!! - exclamó furibundo antes de que su expresión se oscureciera de preocupación - Los otros sanadores me han dicho que quizá tú puedes ayudarle…

- Tráele aquí - Isildur salió corriendo de la tienda y el medio elfo, que podía escuchar perfectamente los reproches de su amigo sin que éste abriera la boca, hizo caso omiso a su mirada. No iba a quedarse sentado a ver cómo alguien moría, menos aún alguien de su propia familia.

No pasó apenas tiempo desde que Isildur se fuera hasta que volviera con su hermano colgando lacio entre sus brazos, la melena rizada revuelta y los ojos azules abiertos al igual que los labios, que parecían cuarteársele por momentos.

Le habían quitado la armadura y habían abierto la camisa que le cubría el torso musculoso, dejando al descubierto la herida sangrante que le había hecho la flecha cerca del hombro izquierdo. Había sido removida, pero el veneno había penetrado ya en su sangre.

- Déjanos solos, Isildur… - Le dijo Elrond poniendo la mano sobre los ojos del yaciente y cerrando los suyos. Antes de que el hombre pudiera replicar, Glorfindel se abalanzó sobre él y le sacó de la tienda.

- Si quieres que tu hermano tenga una oportunidad, déjale hacer - Le dijo el rubio quizá con más rudeza de la necesaria. Por unos momentos pareció que el numenóreano iba a forcejear con él, pero Isildur agitó levemente la cabeza y se marchó cabizbajo.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - Le preguntó momentos después arrodillado a su lado. Vio que movía la mano sobre la herida, los ojos fijos en alguna parte pero sin ver realmente.

- Pregunta si hay flor de asphodhel… y trae vendas…

El elfo de Gondolin acomodó al herido de la mejor manera que supo y partió a cumplir sus otros encargos, regresando poco después. Vendaron la herida envuelta en los aromáticos pétalos de flores, y Glorfindel esperó un rato para repetir su pregunta.

- No hay nada más que puedas hacer - Murmuró Elrond, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido por la concentración. El rubio le miró, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y suspiró.

- Estaré fuera, por si soy necesario…

La noche cayó en la tierra de Mordor como un espeso velo opaco, y Glorfindel aún seguía montando guardia en la puerta de la tienda. Como un animal abandonado, Isildur había rondado el lugar un par de veces sin acercarse demasiado mas Celeborn, en el momento que vio la situación entró en la tienda sin dudar.

El elfo de Doriath se detuvo nada más entrar, esperando que Elrond notara su presencia, y agitó la cabeza al ver que no daba signos de ello. Se agachó a su lado y no le hizo falta mucho para comprender que su tiempo en la Tierra Media se había agotado. Sólo le mantenía en este mundo la fuerza de voluntad del sanador.

- No hay nada más que puedas hacer por él. Déjale marchar - la voz de Celeborn era suave a pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras, pero suspiró al ver que Elrond no parecía hacerle caso. El desconocimiento le llevó a sujetarle de un hombro para intentar dar énfasis a sus palabras, y cuando se derrumbó sin poder contener un grito Celeborn le cogió en sus brazos no sin cierto susto.

- No sé que he hecho, pero no fue intencionado - Murmuró sujetándole por la cintura y atrayéndole contra sí, dejando su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Acto seguido llamó a Glorfindel, que no tardó nada en entrar en la tienda.

Con un revolver de lona entró Isildur, si bien quedó en la puerta al ver la palidez de la muerte en su hermano. Los ojos oscuros se le encendieron como carbones y se fue contra ellos con una ira que hizo que Glorfindel se pusiera en pie como un resorte.

- Cálmate, Isildur - Le dijo Celeborn seriamente incluso antes de que hiciera nada.

- ¡¡Has permitido que mi hermano muera!! - Gritó, e intentó abalanzarse sobre Elrond, pero Glorfindel le cerró el paso. Como buen numenóreano, Isildur no se amilanó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rubio en la mandíbula que le hizo trastabillar.

Conteniendo un gruñido de rabia, Glorfindel le cogió de los brazos y forcejeó con él, sacándole fuera de la tienda casi a empujones.

- ¡Basta! - la voz de Celeborn era tan fría como sus ojos, y fue suficiente para que el numenóreano dejara de pelear - Elrond ha hecho lo que ha podido por tu hermano - Dijo secamente parado en la entrada de la tienda, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- ¡¡Si no hubiéramos ido a salvarles no hubiera muerto!!

- Tu hermano encontró su destino en el campo de batalla como tantos otros antes que él- Gruñó Glorfindel, las manos fuertemente apretadas en los brazos de Isildur.

- ¡Esto nunca debiera haber sucedido…! - El hombre parecía flaquear, y Celeborn casi suspiró.

- No, ciertamente. Pero el que descargues tu ira sobre nosotros no servirá de nada. Guarda mejor tus energías para las batallas contra sus asesinos - Isildur bajó la cabeza, los ojos empañados, y soltó los antebrazos del elfo. Cuando habló parecía totalmente otra persona.

- Disculpadme, yo… - se trabó, y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar - Dadle las gracias al maestro Elrond de mi parte. Iré…. Iré a avisar a mi padre… - Cabizbajo, el primogénito del Rey Elendil partió solo a su tienda.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, Elrond estaba tratando de levantarse.

- ¿Dónde vas? - Le preguntó Celeborn agachándose junto a él. Glorfindel se dejó caer a su lado frotándose la magullada mandíbula y soplando. Isildur nunca le había caído especialmente bien….

El medio elfo le miró sin saber qué responderle y Celeborn le obligó a permanecer sentado, comenzando a quitarle la armadura.

- Esto no es necesario, Celeborn, estoy bien… - Le dijo intentando detenerle. El elfo de Doriath arqueó una ceja a su miserable intento y le soltó la capa, apartándola a un lado. Glorfindel miró a su amigo sin comprender, y quedó aún más confundido al leer una muda petición de ayuda en sus ojos.

- No es necesario que te molestes… - Volvió a intentar, esta vez sólo de palabra.

- No es molestia - le dijo tajante - Ayúdame, Glorfindel, y terminaremos antes - Le pidió, y bajo la mirada suplicante de Elrond siguió con la tarea que comenzara antes de la llegada de Isildur.

Bajo sus manos Celeborn podía sentir perfectamente la tensión de su cuerpo, y puso especial cuidado a la hora de soltar los correajes del peto, pues unían las láminas sobre los hombros y en el lateral izquierdo.

Elrond miraba a un lado, el peso del cuerpo apoyado en la mano que a veces se crispaba sobre la manta en la que estaba sentado. Cada correa que soltaban para aflojar su armadura agudizaba el dolor latiente en su hombro a la vez que llevaba a Celeborn más cerca de lo que llevaba diez años ocultándole.

Era inevitable, pues de ninguna manera podía negarse abiertamente a aceptar su ayuda sin dañar más su relación. Aunque, pensó, después de que viera la joya de su hija colgando de su cuello estaba seguro de que no volvería a hablarle…

Aguantó la respiración cuando Glorfindel soltó la placa en forma de pétalos que hacía las veces de hombrera, y volvió la mirada hacia un lateral, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Anarion.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo su fracaso como una losa sobre su _fëa_ y, cuando el elfo de Doriath desencajó completamente la armadura dorada para sacársela Glorfindel tuvo que sujetarle, pues perdió el conocimiento.

- Mejor así… - murmuró Celeborn dejándola a un lado. Puso las manos sobre su espalda sin tocarle y al ir recorriéndole fue imaginando su caída - Debió caer sobre las piedras. Hay un par de fracturas aquí que estaban mayormente inmovilizadas con la armadura…

- ¿Cómo vamos a quitarle la cota? - Una vez hubo terminado el diagnóstico, Glorfindel dejó a su amigo boca abajo en el suelo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- Eso lo dejaremos a las expertas manos de los herreros - comentó agitando la cabeza - Ve quitándote la armadura. Mientras trabajan me ocuparé de tus heridas…

- Caballero Celeborn, he terminado…- Le dijo el herrero elfo poco después con una pequeña inclinación. Con gran habilidad había cortado una fila de eslabones en la mitad de la espalda de forma que después fuera sencillo repararla. Glorfindel gimió al tirar Celeborn de las vendas en sus costillas, pero pronto notó que le era mucho más cómodo moverse tras su ayuda.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte… - El herrero se inclinó ante ellos una vez más y salió de la tienda, dejándoles a los tres solos pues, en el tiempo en que había estado trabajando, Isildur había vuelto con un par de sus hombres y unas parihuelas para llevarse el cuerpo de su hermano.

Glorfindel tomó a Elrond en sus brazos de nuevo para facilitarle el trabajo a Celeborn y se sorprendió cuando vio que el de Doriath se había detenido sin terminar de quitarle la cota. Entonces vio algo brillante en el cuello de su amigo e inclinó la cabeza para poder verlo, quedándose sin palabras.

La joya de Celebrían.

_Eso era lo que querías decirme..._ Pensó arrugando un poco el ceño al ver la expresión de Celeborn.

El elfo plateado le quitó lo que quedaba de armadura y tomó en su mano el colgante que hiciera Celebrimbor, viéndolo brillar unos instantes antes de cerrar los dedos sobre él.

Dio un tirón y la cadena se partió, quedando la joya en su mano. Después miró a Glorfindel, los ojos grises como nubes de tormenta, y el de Gondolin agitó levemente la cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de que Elrond lo llevara, aunque sabía perfectamente cuándo se lo había entregado…

Después del descubrimiento ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, limitándose a trabajar en silencio.

Un rato después, Celeborn salió de la tienda con la joya apretada en su mano y el gesto del que va a asesinar a alguien. Casi todas las tiendas en el campamento estaban a oscuras, y el elfo se obligó a pasear entre ellas sin rumbo fijo. Si alguien le vio pasar, no dio señales de ello.

Sintió el _fëa_ de Galadriel como una brisa en la suya y no rechazó la calma que traía. Se detuvo y miró al cielo encapotado. Deseaba abrazarla y hablar con ella, pues la extrañaba mucho, sobre todo en momentos como aquél. Con sus manos suaves y su voz dulce siempre sabía cómo calmar las tempestades…

De pronto, una mano sobre su hombro le hizo volver la cabeza. El alto Rey de los Noldor estaba a su lado, el pelo oscuro y suelto sobre los hombros. Elendil y él habían llegado hacía poco tiempo y acababa de volver de presentar sus respetos al difunto Anarion, dejando al Rey de los hombres y su hijo lidiar con su pérdida en la intimidad.

- ¿Cómo está Elrond?

- Duerme - Le dijo secamente, lo que hizo que el rey arqueara las cejas.

- ¿Hay algún problema, _mellon_? - Celeborn se mantuvo en silencio, y Ereinion le preguntó - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No.

- ¿Y escuchar a un Rey amargado? - El de Doriath le miró interrogante y vio en sus ojos abatimiento y… ¿resignación? Por unos segundos recordó el día ahora tan lejano en que ambos combatieron en Imladris, cuando Gil Galad le habló de la guerra.

Los amigos comenzaron a andar por entre las tiendas desiertas hasta encontrar un lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos. Se sentaron en una roca oscura como todo allí en Mordor y miraron al frente. El Orodruin, llamado Monte del Destino pues de lanzar en él el Anillo de Sauron dependía el futuro de la Tierra Media, ardía y boqueaba a lo lejos, coloreando el cielo de naranja. Hasta donde les llegaban los ojos no había más que oscuridad en la yerma llanura de Gorgoroth, pues sabían que los ejércitos enemigos se hallaban concentrados junto al volcán.

- No falta mucho para que esta guerra concluya - le confió el Rey a Celeborn sin apartar la vista del Orodruin - Un año, a lo sumo, y volveréis a casa.

- Eso es una buena noticia… pero no comprendo por qué no te incluyes.

Ereinion tomó una roca del suelo y la lanzó con fuerza a lo lejos antes de mirar al cielo.

- En Mordor no brillan las estrellas… - suspiró - Encontraré mi destino pronto, en la batalla más importante de esta Edad.

Celeborn se quedó sin palabras mirando a su amigo, que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte y una suave sonrisa en los labios.

- Mis antecesores murieron en la batalla, y lo mismo haré yo.

- No tiene por qué ser así - Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el Sindar, y Gil Galad le puso la mano en un brazo.

- Cierto… Pero lo será. ¿No notas cómo crece la Sombra? El final se acerca… - Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, y Celeborn sintió que se le encogía el estómago al sentir la presión de sus dedos en su brazo.

- No pongas esa cara - le dijo, como de costumbre, sin perder el buen humor - He tenido una vida plena, llena de amigos. No fui padre, pero encontré dos hijos en el camino… He participado en las grandes batallas de mis días, y Sauron caerá para devolver la paz a nuestras razas. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

- Ereinion…

- Quizá, un favor. Sé que es una tontería pero… ¿Estarás al lado de Elrond cuando yo falte?

El elfo plateado se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza para que su amigo no viera su expresión. Sus dedos juguetearon con la cadena del colgante inconscientemente, y suspiró.

- Estaré, _mellon_…

_**Hado i philinn! :** Soltad las flechas!  
**Tangado haid! :** Mantened las posiciones!  
**Herio!:** Cargad!  
**Mellon:** Amigo  
**Fëa:** Espíritu_


	4. Año 3441, Segunda Edad

**NdelA:** La Última Alianza, 2º parte de las batallas y final de la Segunda Edad. Si alguien ha leído algúna de mis otras historias de elfos aquí verá claramente una de ellas ;)

Al final del capítulo está el significado de las palabras élficas y/o algunas aclaraciones respecto a sitios/personajes, pero sentíos libres de preguntadme lo que sea.

Por cierto, una aclaración. Los elfos pueden hablar mentalmente entre sí con sus respectivas parejas, exceptuando a los Eldar que pueden hablar con cualquiera (Celeborn, Galadriel, Cirdan...)

**NdelA2: **Me he tomado un descanso tras concluir este capítulo que no sé cuánto durará -espero que no eternamente- De todos modos, espero que hayáis disfrutado con las batallitas del Silmarillion tanto como yo 0

Concerning Elves

_Año 3441, Segunda Edad_

El día que Ereinion previera en la funesta conversación que mantuvo con Celeborn llegó inexorablemente como todas las cosas llegan en el mundo.

No fue diferente a cualquiera que ya hubiera sucedido; amaneció nublado con el aire viciado que expulsaba el volcán y el tizne oscuro se pegaba a los cuerpos con la misma facilidad que de costumbre.

La única diferencia era que, aquella noche todo el campamento estaba en pie afinando sus armas y armaduras. Los grandes capitanes de la Última Alianza se habían reunido en la tienda de Gil Galad a repasar la estrategia a seguir. Todo tenía que estar perfectamente preparado y sin fallo el día de la última embestida al enemigo.

Ereinion y yo estaremos al frente, aquí - dijo Elendil señalando la posición en el mapa. Movió la mano a la derecha, sobre un montículo - Aquí estará Thranduil con sus arqueros, cubriéndonos desde atrás.

Detrás de nosotros estarán Elrond y Celeborn, - continuó Ereinion marcando los lugares- a la derecha irá Isildur y a la izquierda Círdan. No debemos dejar un hueco libre en la cuña.

El medio elfo suspiró ligeramente al sentir unos ojos helados en su persona. A veces, como en esos momentos, Celeborn le miraba con una frialdad que le dejaba bien claro lo que pensaba de él.

Desde aquella noche y tal y como presintiera, no había vuelto a hablarle a no ser que no tuviera más remedio y aún más, evitaba cruzarse con él. A pesar de dormir en la misma tienda, raras veces se veían y, si lo hacían, Celeborn no gastaba saliva; lo decía todo con un par de gestos.

En el fondo sabía que tenía motivos para estar enfadado con él, pues había contravenido su voluntad y lo que era más, se lo había ocultado… pero a veces tenía la sensación de que no se estaba comportando de acuerdo con su edad.

Por respeto a los Reyes, Elrond se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto del emparejamiento que de seguro traería problemas, pero el elfo de Doriath tenía unos planes muy diferentes.

No estoy de acuerdo. Prefiero cambiar mi lugar con Círdan.

El consejo de guerra en pleno le miró, pero Celeborn no parecía tener intenciones de retractarse. El medio elfo sopló disgustado. El que no quisiera saber nada de él no era ni la mitad de molesto que el hecho de mostrarse tan poco cooperativo incluso en las cuestiones de guerra.

Ereinion miró a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas y cierta exasperación, pues no era la primera vez que le pedía cambiar los planes de batalla por el mismo motivo. Le había preguntado un par de veces, pero siempre le respondía con evasivas o medias tintas a sus cuestiones. Gil Galad frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la mesa.

No esta vez, Celeborn. Te quiero justo donde te he colocado - Le dijo en un tono que no admitía réplica. El elfo de Doriath asintió suavemente y se apartó un poco del mapa, sin volver a replicar en lo que quedó de reunión.

Cuando todos iban a partir a ultimar detalles con sus respectivas tropas, Ereinion les hizo detenerse.

Quedaos, vosotros dos - No hizo falta que especificara; todos se marcharon excepto los aludidos. Elrond se quedó junto al mapa, remiso a mirar al Rey. Celeborn, en cambio, tenía la cabeza bien alta y miraba fuera de la tienda de lona, a la oscuridad.

¿Podéis, después de un año, contarme cuál es el problema…? - Dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras con suave deje molesto.

Hasta que puse remedio, tuvo en su posesión algo que no le pertenece - Celeborn fue especialmente seco mientras miraba por la puerta de la tienda, y Elrond arqueó una ceja.

Lo tenía por expreso deseo de la dueña.

Ereinion miró al techo de lona de pronto, reprimiendo un suspiro. Por alguna razón se había imaginado más de una vez que el problema tuviera esta fuente, pero siempre había desechado el pensamiento por considerarlo fuera de lugar estando en guerra…. pero ahí estaban, sus mejores capitanes peleados por una elfa….

Creo que fui perfectamente claro cuando hablé contigo y que todo lo dije con buenas formas - El elfo plateado se volvió con un revolver de su capa, los ojos oscuros duros como las afiladas rocas de Mordor.

Perfectamente claro. Pero ella vino a mí y hubiera sido una ofensa si la hubiese despreciado como me habías pedido - Elrond a su vez le miraba con el gesto serio, intentando mantener la serenidad y el civismo de la conversación.

El Rey arqueó las cejas a la conversación en la que había sido totalmente olvidado, pero se amonestó mentalmente.

_Conociéndoles como les conozco, no debería sorprenderme ya si esta es la primera vez que hablan en un año..._

¿Ofensa? ¿Y cómo consideras esto, entonces?

Es ridículo que te sientas ofendido por mí porque ella haya elegido estar a mi lado - Se quejó el medioelfo, y para su asombro y el de Ereinion, Celeborn echó mano de su cimitarra.

Te tenía por amigo, y lo que has ofendido y traicionado ha sido mi confianza. El que portaras su joya al cuello empaña el honor de mi familia, y en Doriath sólo hay una forma de resarcir estos desmanes - El elfo de plata habló totalmente en serio, y con esto agotó la última paciencia que le quedaba al Rey.

Guarda tu arma y no vuelvas a desenvainarla contra Elrond o seré yo contra quien debas luchar, Celeborn - en los ojos claros de Gil Galad ardía la ira, así como en el tono tajante de sus palabras - No toleraré semejantes insensateces bajo mi mando y menos bajo mi tienda, de modo que habrás de encontrar otro modo de reconciliarte con mi heraldo.

Celeborn le miró altivo y orgulloso, y pareció por unos momentos que iba a cuestionar su autoridad pero, mientras la hoja de la cimitarra era envainada sin producir sonido alguno se escucharon fuera clamores de guerra.

Raudos salieron de la tienda de lona al exterior y no les cupo ninguna duda de que el sonido que captaban sus oídos eran cuernos orcos acercándose.

¿Van a atacarnos? ¿En el campamento? - Elrond estaba sorprendido, puesto que las criaturas de Mordor nunca habían demostrado osadía tal.

Gil Galad frunció hondo el ceño y se volvió, dándole la espalda a la horda de orcos que se acercaba desde el Monte del Destino.

No tenemos tiempo que perder. Llamad a filas a todos; No les dejaremos llegar hasta aquí.

¿Y el plan que se había trazado?

Lo pondremos en práctica de inmediato. Cuando hayamos machacado a estas sucias criaturas, cargaremos contra Sauron - Las palabras del Rey Noldor eran secas y tan duras como su gesto, y Celeborn se apartó de su paso cuando quiso volver a su tienda. El corazón se le encogió de pronto al notar las horas de vida de su amigo escurrírsele entre los dedos, y suspiró, pues se sentía mal por haberle hecho enfadar con sus problemas en un momento como aquél.

Miró al medioelfo, que tenía los ojos perdidos en el cielo siempre encapotado con esa expresión vacía que solía tener cuando veía algo que aún había de pasar, y una vez más se preguntó sobre la visión que tuvo en Imladris y que compartió con su esposa.

¿Habría visto la muerte de Ereinion...?

Agitó la cabeza al momento. Por su comportamiento era evidente que no... pero algo debía de haber intuido Galadriel para estar tan asustada con la guerra.

Recordó también la promesa que le hiciera a Gil Galad de permanecer junto a Elrond cuando él se hubiera marchado, y se mordió suavemente el labio al ponderar algo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar hasta el momento; Cuando terminara aquélla guerra, el medioelfo habría de ser el Rey de los Noldor...

Con un suspiro, Elrond volvió al presente después de volver a recordar pedazos de su visión y se sorprendió de que Celeborn aún estuviera allí a su lado. El elfo plateado estaba muy serio mirándole, pero no había rencor en sus ojos, sino reflexiones y preocupación.

Tenemos trabajo - Le dijo de pronto tras intercambiar miradas, volviéndose y marchando hacia las tiendas de las tropas.

Para cuando el moreno hubo llegado hasta donde se encontraban sus soldados, todos estaban ya fuera terminado de ajustarse las armaduras o limpiando sus armas, prestos para el combate.

¿Iremos a la batalla, señor? - Le preguntó Fereveldir, un arquero de Lórinand.

No lo sé, aunque es posible que todos salgamos a combatir. En poco tiempo tendremos noticias de Gil Galad...

Y efectivamente, no hubo de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieron las tropas de la Última Alianza en perfecta formación por escuadrones de dorado y plateado, con sus líderes frente a cada una y ambos Reyes en cabeza de todos ellos, marchando contra el enemigo.

Lólindir, que había quedado al mando del campamento tras la incorporación de Círdan en el lugar que debiera haber ocupado Anarion, se encomendó a los Valar en silencio pidiéndoles protección en su empresa. El clamor de los cuernos orcos se oía cada vez más cerca, pero el sonido de las armaduras de Hombres y Elfos lo amortiguaba.

De cuando en cuando alguno de los capitanes soltaba su grito de guerra que se extendía por el ejército como una ola, y el ánimo se les inflamaba pues tras aquella batalla acabaría el interminable conflicto y por fin podrían regresar a sus añorados hogares.

Gil Galad y Elendil detuvieron su marcha casi junto al final del llano de Gorgoroth y allí esperaron, entre pequeñas polvaredas de ceniza oscura, a que el enemigo estuviera al alcance.

Ereinion, apoyado en Aiglos, miraba al frente con la mayor calma del mundo. Los orcos venían hacia ellos, sus ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre, pero no le preocupaba lo mas mínimo. La batalla estaba claramente inclinada a su favor, y no les harían falta muchas horas de combate para hacer retroceder a los atacantes hasta las faldas del Orodruin, donde sabía empezaría la verdadera lucha por la Tierra Media.

Allí, a las puertas de Barad-dûr combatiría a todas las criaturas de Mordor y finalmente al mismísimo Sauron y, aunque él muriera como era su destino la Alianza vencería, pues había demasiado que perder.

¡Por la libertad de la Tierra Media! - Gritó el Rey Elendil, y todas las espadas se alzaron a un tiempo a la vez que sus dueños le coreaban.

A un grito de Gil Galad, las filas de arqueros dorados lanzaron sus largas flechas que no fallaban un blanco, y fueron repitiendo las andanadas en solitario hasta que los arqueros de Númenor tuvieron al enemigo a tiro. La lluvia de proyectiles fue tan intensa y causó tantas bajas que los orcos hubieron de cargar contra ellos para intentar romper sus filas o morir en el intento, pues serían fácilmente derrotados si continuaban con aquella táctica.

Los Reyes se colaron entre los guerreros de vanguardia y allí esperaron, las armas a punto, a que la muchedumbre oscura llegara a ellos. Los escudos por delante, las lanzas de la segunda fila en los resquicios y las afiladas cimitarras de los primeros guerreros despuntando en el cielo; todo se puso en movimiento en perfecto orden y en el momento preciso, destrozando a los orcos que habían sobrevivido a las flechas según llegaban.

Tras varias horas de combate encarnizado, los orcos se vieron obligados a retroceder tal y como habían previsto los Grandes de la Alianza, y fue así como Hombres y Elfos vieron de cerca la más grande fortaleza del mal, Barad-dûr, y el alto Monte del Destino que escupía fuego y cenizas.

El calor era insoportable allí, donde las cenizas caían sin parar sobre ellos y el suelo emanaba vapores venenosos del volcán, pero la Última Alianza estaba demasiado cerca de la victoria y no se dejó amilanar por las aún peores condiciones del terreno.

Los estandartes élficos se veían como las estrellas en aquella tierra oscura y desolada y Nársil brillaba en la mano de Elendil como Anor e Ithil. Aiglos en manos de Gil Galad era como la hoz de un segador; nadie podía resistirse al Alto Rey de los Noldor, y sus tropas lo sabían y los orcos le temían.

Las criaturas de Mordor fueron arrinconadas contra su propia casa y, acuciados por el miedo de verse contra las faldas de la torre de su Señor y cayendo sin cuartel ante la aplastante marea dorada y plateada se les transformó la desesperación en fiereza.

En la vanguardia la batalla se recrudeció hasta el punto de que ambos ejércitos parecieron confundirse en uno sólo pero multicolor, pues las armaduras de la Alianza brillaban y las capas les ondeaban como el mar y la hierba de la pradera. Desgraciadamente, el enemigo consiguió abrir brecha en los batallones de los elfos.

Celeborn intentaba rehacer sus líneas deshechas a gritos y golpes de cimitarra, lanzándose allí donde los orcos estaban masacrando a los suyos con una ferocidad nunca vista, y muchos de sus soldados intentaron encerrar al enemigo en un círculo donde poderles dar muerte. Glorfindel, que estaba al frente de los soldados de Elrond, no podía apartarse de su tarea para ayudar, pero el medioelfo dispuso algunos de sus arqueros de forma que haciendo gala de su buena puntería pudieran ir acabando con aquellas sucias criaturas.

_Tangado haid! Hado i philinn!_ - Gritaba, y cada vez una nueva andanada de flechas silbaba por el cielo oscuro hasta encontrar un blanco.

El frente lateral que compartían Glorfindel y Círdan entró en la batalla con un rugido de guerra, y Elrond mandó lanzar las flechas a lo lejos para intentar diezmar los refuerzos enemigos que pugnaban por abrir una segunda brecha justo delante de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Thranduil y sus arqueros así como un escuadrón de Gondor corrieron a posicionarse cerca del grupo que mandaba el elfo de Doriath, lanzando sus mortíferas flechas contra el enemigo protegidos por estrechas filas de espadas y lanzas bien forjadas.

De cuando en cuando, el medioelfo miraba la línea principal donde estaba Celeborn y una de las veces, a lo lejos, sus ojos de elfo vieron cumplida parte de su premonición cuando un hediondo orco con una grotesca cicatriz en el rostro clavaba su lanza en su brillante armadura plateada.

Celeborn se revolvió como un tigre albino y su cimitarra hizo rodar la cabeza de su atacante antes de caer de rodillas al polvoriento suelo de Mordor junto a los cadáveres de aquellos a los que había masacrado. Otro orco se lanzó contra él para rematarle, pero por fortuna consiguió ensartarle en su cimitarra mientras llegaba.

Los soldados cerraron filas en torno a él intentando protegerle de los enemigos pues, aunque el elfo de Doriath quería incorporarse para ver lo que sucedía y dar las órdenes pertinentes, le era imposible. Casi de hinojos, las manos se le crispaban sobre la templada ceniza sobre la que goteaba su sangre cada vez que respiraba, y las piernas apenas le respondían cuando quería moverse.

De pronto, en mitad de los cruentos combates, la Oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos, y Hombres, Elfos y Orcos detuvieron sus armas. La batalla se detuvo completamente, y se abrió en el campo de batalla un silencio de muerte y terror.

De pronto, las tropas de Mordor se abrieron a los lados desde la torre de Barad-dûr, creando un camino despejado por el que el Señor Oscuro Sauron se acercaba dispuesto a terminar la batalla de una vez por todas.

En la vanguardia del ejército de la Última Alianza corrió el miedo como arde la yesca, y sólo la voluntad férrea de sus dirigentes mantuvo a las filas unidas, ya que Sauron era en verdad era terrible de contemplar, pues su altura era casi dos veces la del guerrero más alto y su armadura era negra y puntiaguda como las torres de Barad-dûr. A través de los orificios de su yelmo se desprendía calor como pequeñas llamas, y en la zurda llevaba una gran maza de hierro negro que a los mayores recordaba al martillo de Morgoth.

Y allí, en el índice de su mano derecha, brillaba el Anillo Único.

Desde su posición, Elrond estaba demasiado lejos del combate como para siquiera intentar hacerle frente e inconscientemente, lo agradeció. Miró a su derecha, donde orcos y elfos estaban mezclados y, a pesar de que la razón le decía que no debía hacerlo el corazón le ordenó ir al lado de Celeborn, dejando a uno de los suyos al mando de los arqueros hasta su regreso.

Estuviese allí Sauron o el mismísimo Manwë, a pesar de sus diferencias y de su enfado no dejaría morir al padre de Celebrían si podía hacer algo por impedirlo.

Tras haber cruzado un gran trecho pasando entre soldados boquiabiertos, Elrond se agachó al lado del elfo de pelo plateado y le obligó a sentarse para poder ver su herida. La lanza aún se encontraba clavada en su estómago, y la sangre que la ropa no era capaz de absorber le escurría por el faldón plateado.

¿Qué haces... aquí..? Vuelve con... tu ejercito... inconsciente... - Le imprecó Celeborn agarrándole un brazo, y el medioelfo agitó la cabeza.

No voy a dejarte morir aquí, me da igual lo que pienses de mí - Le respondió muy serio desviando los ojos de los suyos para ponerlos en los afilados cantos que la lanza había practicado en la armadura.

Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no corrían peligro y tras asegurar el arma en la herida sujetándola, partió el asta con un seco chascar. Celeborn tembló por el dolor y, cuando un espasmo de tos le hizo escupir sangre por la boca, las manos de sanador de Elrond rodearon el asta partida sin tocarle.

De pronto llegó a ellos una fuerte onda de energía que amenazó con tirar al suelo a aquellos que estaban de pie y que, sin duda, había lanzado volando a los que habían estado cerca de su fuente.

El poder de la maza de Sauron había abierto entre ambos ejércitos un hueco considerable al golpear fuertemente su magia a las primeras filas de la Alianza, siendo Elendil y Gil Galad los únicos que se mantuvieron impasibles frente a él.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, sino que empuñando sus armas anduvieron al encuentro de su Némesis, sus pertrechos brillando si cabe más intensamente frente a aquella oscuridad corpórea. Nársil, forjada en Annuminas, resplandeció hiriendo los ojos del Señor Oscuro mientras Elendil ejecutaba con ella el saludo propio de los Numenóreanos al entrar en combate.

Apenas se oía nada en el terreno de la batalla que no fueran las explosiones del volcán y el tintineo de las armaduras de los tres combatientes, que se estudiaban mientras giraban, las armas dispuestas para lanzar el golpe que habría de ser fatal.

Los soldados de ambos bandos miraban expectantes, y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado pues ambos Reyes lanzaron un rápido ataque por dos frentes para cobrar ventaja de su superioridad numérica...

... pero no contaron con el poder del Anillo.

Elendil fue el cebo, atacando por delante con Nársil para dejar vía libre a Gil Galad y su Aiglos por un costado, y cuando la legendaria lanza del Rey Noldor se clavó en la negra armadura sin daño para su dueño y Elendil fue rechazado con un manotazo, la oscuridad se adueñó de los corazones de la Alianza.

Ereinion luchó por sacar su arma, pero Sauron le tomó por el cuello, abrasándole con el calor de su armadura, y le alzó en vilo hasta que pudo mirarle a las cuencas llameantes. El elfo miró a su muerte anunciada sin temor, como hicieron todos los Reyes antes que él, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada antes de que el calor del Señor Oscuro le consumiera totalmente en una llamarada.

Los soldados de la Alianza vieron caer, horrorizados, la corona dorada del Rey al suelo junto a sus cenizas, y los orcos rugieron deleitados cuando su Señor se arrancó a Aiglos y la tiró con desprecio al suelo.

Cuando Elendil se levantó, los ojos le brillaban de ira y rabia por el brutal asesinato de su amigo elfo. Miró a Sauron, que parecía sonreírse bajo el casco puntiagudo, y alzando a la brillante Nársil se lanzó contra Él con intención de hallar la victoria donde Ereinion había fracasado...

...pero nada podía acabar con el poder del Anillo.

Sauron hizo ondear su maza en el aire en el momento oportuno, alcanzando de lleno al Rey de Númenor e hiriéndole de muerte.

Y fue entonces, desvanecida ya toda esperanza cuando Isildur corrió junto a su padre caído dispuesto a vengarle o morir en el intento. Tomó a Nársil, descubriendo que la espada se le había roto a su padre bajo el cuerpo y, cuando el Señor Oscuro fue a levantarle en vilo de la misma manera que había hecho con Gil Galad, Isildur ondeó la Espada Rota y le cortó el dedo en que tenía el Anillo.

El mundo pareció encoger cuando una gran cantidad de fuerzas convergieron en la armadura negra, que parecía a punto de estallar. Elrond se levantó y sin creer lo que veía contempló, cubriéndose los ojos para soportar la explosión, la destrucción de Sauron.

Cuando la armadura cayó, vacía, junto a Isildur, el tiempo pareció descongelarse y los soldados retomaron las armas y siguieron sus escaramuzas, matando sin piedad a los orcos que trataban desesperadamente escapar de ellos. En medio de la confusión, y mientras el medioelfo ordenaba a dos guerreros que llevaran a Celeborn al campamento apareció Círdan, el rostro serio y los ojos afligidos de una profunda pena.

Elrond, necesito que vengas conmigo - Le dijo suavemente.

Elrond no lo dudó un segundo; se acercó al inconsciente Celeborn y tomó de su cuello lo que un año antes le arrebatara a él; el colgante de Celebrían. Momentos después acompañaba al Carpintero de Barcos allí donde se había librado el último combate, agravándosele el gesto al escuchar que Círdan y él debían subir al Orodruin para destruir el Anillo. ¿ Por qué ellos, si aquello era tarea del Rey?

Mientras marchaban vio, de lejos, el cuerpo inmóvil de Elendil junto a Isildur, y el alma se le encogió en el pecho y sus ojos empezaron a moverse entre las armaduras doradas, buscando, con ansiedad, la de Ereinion.

Isildur, aún con la espada rota de su padre en la mano, miraba estupefacto la negra armadura de Sauron que acababa de desplomarse a su lado con gran estruendo y humareda. La armadura estaba vacía, el espíritu del Señor Oscuro, dispersado al haberle separado de la fuente de su poder.

El Anillo prendido en el dedo opaco de la armadura atrajo la atención del Numenóreano. Los ojos claros se le empañaron unos segundos, y su mano lo aferró, haciéndose polvo el metal negro y quedando tan sólo el brillo dorado del Anillo en su guante, tan hermoso, tan cautivador que no podía apartar los ojos de él...

- ¡¡Isildur! ¡¡De prisa, ven!

El hombre alzó los ojos con un respingo y miró al par de elfos a su lado, cuyas elevadas estaturas estaban combadas por el dolor y la fatiga. La expresión del heraldo de Gil Galad era de ansiedad, y el ahora Rey de los Hombres pudo ver mientras se levantaba que sus ojos grises buscaban por la planicie casi con frenesí, evidentemente sin encontrar lo que buscaba.  
Con un suspiro y tras mirar una última vez el cuerpo de su amado padre, Isildur se cuadró delante de ellos y pronto el trío emprendió una rápida escalada al ardoroso Monte del Destino.

Las palabras de los elfos para que Isildur mantuviera el ritmo sonaban poco amistosas y afectadas, como si aquello que fueran a hacer allí fuera de una importancia inconmensurable y le necesitaran irremediablemente. Entre los dientes llevaba a Nársil Quebrada, y pensó que quizás hubiera alguien más a quien derrotar en la cima, o que el mismo Sauron se hubiera escondido allí...

Con este pensamiento y su sangre guerrera corriendo en sus venas el alto hombre de Númenor escaló tan rápido como el que más la ladera del Orodruin hasta la cima abierta del volcán que el propio Sauron había utilizado de forja.  
Arriba, entre los calores y vapores sofocantes, en una estrecha plataforma de piedra, Elrond le conminó a arrojar el Anillo.

- ¡Isildur! Arrójalo al fuego, ¡destrúyelo!

Por un momento Isildur le miró sorprendido, pues no reconocía en él al elfo tranquilo en cuyo hogar había dejado en custodia a su mujer e hijos, pero pronto otro pensamiento más fuerte, dorado y brillante se abrió camino hasta su mente con insistencia.

- ¿Arrojar el Anillo? He derrotado a Sauron, Medioelfo -dijo con gran arrogancia, mirándole con la cabeza bien alta- ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?

- El Anillo es el mal por sí mismo. Debe ser destruido, o Sauron regresará por él - Explicó Círdan pacientemente, la larga melena revuelta por los humos del volcán revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Tonterías -el rostro de Isildur se endureció, lo mismo que el agarre en la empuñadura de Nársil- el Anillo es mío ahora, me lo he ganado y lo conservaré como pago por las vidas de mi hermano y mi padre, y pasará de generación en generación por todos los Reyes de los Hombres.

- Isildur, ¡¡no seas necio! -le reconvino Elrond con un grito- ¡¡Arrójalo al fuego del que procede!

El hombre sonrió desdeñoso y apretó el Anillo en su puño contra su pecho antes de darles la espalda.

- ¡¡Isildur! - Elrond dio varios pasos hacia él, y el hombre de Númenor se giró alzando amenazante los restos de Nársil.

- Tendrás que matarme, Elrond Medioelfo, si quieres mi Anillo -dijo, y se lo mostró, dorado y reluciente en su palma. Los ojos grises de Elrond se clavaron en el aro que siseaba su nombre, llamándole, tentándole... y allí quedó inmóvil mientras Isildur cerraba el puño y se alejaba montaña abajo.

Elrond y Círdan bajaron del Orodruin sin mediar palabra, y allí vieron cómo los hombres se recogían ante la voz de mando de su señor, dispuestos a abandonar esa tierra maldita. Tampoco a ellos les dijeron nada, sino que siguieron andando parándose tan sólo cuando algún elfo reclamaba su ayuda.

- Maestro Círdan... ¡Elrond! -exclamó Glorfindel tomándole por los hombros- Cuando te perdí de vista temí por ti. Llegué a creer que también te habíamos perdido...

- Glorfindel, ¿dónde está Ereinion? - La voz del _peredhel_ sonó seca y distante mientras miraba sin ver las tierras yermas tras el elfo, las escaramuzas que se sucedían sin cuartel entre sus tropas y los orcos que huían en desbandada.

El elfo de Gondolin le miró sorprendido, y tragó saliva de pronto. No podía ser...

- _Mellon_... - le llamó, apretando las manos en sus hombros mientras el alma le caía a los pies. ¿Tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera...? Miró a Círdan de soslayo y le vio asentir - Ven conmigo... - Suspiró, y desandando lo andado llegaron al lugar donde había tenido lugar la batalla.

Elrond estuvo en silencio todo el camino, perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar la desazón de su amigo hasta que se detuvieron.

- Apartad, por favor -Les pidió Círdan a los dos elfos que custodiaban los restos del Rey. Los ojos grises del medioelfo recorrieron el suelo de ceniza negruzca hasta dos pares de botas élficas para ver, tras ellas, un montoncito de cenizas y una corona dorada sucia de oscuro. A la derecha, la punta de Aiglos aún refulgía...

El Noldor quedó con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de horror y dio un paso para dejarse caer de rodillas junto a los restos como si le hubiera fulminado un rayo. Cogió la corona con dedos temblorosos y la apretó contra su pecho, dos largas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas teñidas de oscuro.

- Es tuya, ahora... - Le dijo Círdan suavemente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, comprendiendo perfectamente el dolor que le suponía el perderle.

- No la quiero... Nunca la quise, y menos así... - agitó la cabeza con un gemido - Elbereth, ¿por qué le has dejado morir en vano...?

- ¿En vano? - Glorfindel lanzó la pregunta y, aunque quedó en suspenso fue respondida por el súbito hundimiento de hombros de su señor y amigo.

- Elrond, debes ponerte al mando de los nuestros. Debemos reunirnos y abandonar estas tierras malditas, cuanto antes, mejor - Le dijo Círdan al escuchar el retumbar de las cornetas Gondorianas.

- No soy quien para realizar semejante tarea - Le respondió, cerrados los ojos.

- Eres el heraldo de Gil Galad, además de Supremo Rey de los Noldor y custodio de Vilya. Es a ti a quien ha de seguir nuestro pueblo - Dijo el mayor en un suspiro. Elrond agitó la cabeza cuando le recordó el Anillo de Zafiro que Galadriel tenía bien protegido en Imladris, la larga melena sucia y desgreñada ocultando parcialmente su rostro gacho.

- No soy digno de nada de eso... ¡Por Eru, Círdan! Todos estos años... ¡todas las muertes! ¡¡No ha servido de nada...! ¡¡Sauron volverá, y no quedará poder en la Tierra Media capaz de afrontarlo!

- Elrond...

- Nunca debiste confiar en un medioelfo para destruir el Anillo... - dijo casi con un sollozo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano- Maldita sea mi parte humana...

_El Anillo no ha sido destruido..._ Glorfindel se quedó helado en el sitio tratando de hacerse a la idea mientras contemplaba a su amigo a sus pies. Círdan agitó suavemente la cabeza y le tendió una mano al moreno.

- Quizá no era ese tu destino, Elrond, y Eru tiene otra cosa en mente para ti, para todos nosotros. De todos modos, quizá el corazón de Isildur cambie y regrese a nosotros una vez más. Puede que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a estas tierras oscuras, pero ahora levántate, y haz honor a tus padres siendo la luz que aleje al resto de nuestro linaje de aquí...

Durante unos segundos el señor de Imladris dudó, pero terminó tomándole la mano a su amigo para levantarse, cabizbajo, y recoger a Aiglos del suelo.

Círdan le cogió entonces la corona de las manos y, tras limpiarle la suciedad se la puso en el pelo. Elrond apretó los dientes mientras lo hacía, los ojos húmedos fijos en el cielo encapotado, sintiéndose el más miserable de los elfos que habían puesto el pie en aquella tierra de pesadilla, incapaz de encontrar consuelo ni siquiera en el colgante de Celebrían que, de nuevo, palpitaba en su pecho.

La primavera estaba muy avanzada cuando Thranduil, nuevo rey del Bosque Verde, regresó a su hogar, y los primeros días de verano se sucedían cuando dieron la voz en Imladris de que los soldados regresaban por fin.

A pesar de que no cabían en sí de gozo por un regreso que sabían era victorioso, la ansiedad de saber si sus seres queridos habían sobrevivido les carcomía.

Erestor dispuso a la ciudad escondida para recibir a los héroes que volvían de la batalla, preparando ropas limpias, habitaciones y un campamento de tiendas con todas las comodidades que pudieron. Además, planeó una fiesta para la noche donde servirían los mejores manjares y el mejor vino que hubiera en Imladris.

Entre tanto movimiento y frenesí, Galadriel aguardaba con calma el regreso de los soldados a pesar de que las últimas veces que había unido su_ fëa_ al de Celeborn había notado que había pena en su corazón. Su marido no había querido dejarla ver por qué, y la Dama Blanca temía que alguno de sus queridos amigos les hubiera abandonado.

Aunque en aquellos años había sido hecha partícipe del secreto de su niña no compartió sus pensamientos con ella para no alarmarla, pero sí comenzó a pensar cómo podría suavizar, si se diera el caso, la postura de su marido frente a Elrond.

Si Celebrían estaba segura de lo que quería, entonces ella no podría ningún impedimento a su compromiso, pues la misma Galadriel tenía al medioelfo cerca de su corazón. Aún a veces, cuando miraba las aguas del Bruinen discurrir veía el mar, amplio y sereno, y recordaba a Elrond y Elros jugando en las playas de Lindon mientras ella les cuidaba y les enseñaba por estar Ereinion y Celeborn siempre ocupados en cuestiones de guerra...

Por fin, cuando la tarde ya estaba cayendo llegó el momento que tanto habían esperado. Todos los habitantes de Rivendell se asomaron a los balcones, y muchos incluso formaron un pequeño paseo para verles entrar. Sonaron unas trompetas, y las armaduras sucias y abolladas, pero aún doradas, brillaron con los rayos de Anor.

Glorfindel portaba el estandarte de Gil Galad, su bandera heráldica azul con doce estrellas y un paso tras él marchaba Elrond, que miraba frente a él a ningún sitio en concreto, la capa azul ondeándole a cada paso y Anor sacando destellos a su corona y a Aiglos; allí por donde pasaba la enseña, los murmullos que pudieran haber se silenciaban de pronto.

Asumiendo los puestos de capitán de las tropas, Celeborn y Círdan marchaban detrás de ellos justo por delante de las filas de soldados cansados pero aliviados de estar, por fin, en casa.

Glorfindel se detuvo cerca del edificio principal y así lo hicieron todos los que andaban tras él. Al momento Elrond dio un paso adelante, el rostro serio y los ojos oscuros, y entonó una oda que se había compuesto en el viaje de vuelta.

_Gil Galad was an Elven-king.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
the last whose realm was fair and free  
between the Mountains and the Sea._

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's field  
were mirrored in his silver shield._

_But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelled none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor, where the shadows are…_

Muchos de los habitantes de Rivendell se lamentaron profundamente de la pérdida del ejemplar Ereinion, pues siempre había demostrado ser franco y bueno con todos aquellos con los que tuvo trato. Galadriel, desde una balconada blanca como el vestido que llevaba, cerró los ojos recordando a su amigo con profunda pena.

_Sobre ti también ha caído la maldición de los Noldor... Pero cuán heroicas canciones cantarán sobre tus gestas y cuántas generaciones te recordarán..._

Con un suave suspiro, Glorfindel miró a Elrond para indicarle que estaban esperando a que hablara y lo que habían estado temiendo Celeborn y Círdan desde que salieran de Mordor se hizo realidad frente a ellos; el medioelfo apretó la mano en el asta de Aiglos y echó a andar hacia el edificio principal.

Elrond sabía que debía contarle a su pueblo lo acontecido en la batalla, pero se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago tal que ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido capaz de terminar de cantar. Las miradas interrogantes le agobiaban, y algunos de los suyos parecían quererle traspasar el alma con los ojos claros.

En su caminar vio que Erestor balanceaba su peso de una pierna a otra, visiblemente nervioso y afectado, y no pudo escapar de los ojos tristes y profundos de Galadriel. 

_No puedes escapar de tu destino, Elrond...  
_  
El medioelfo apretó el paso queriendo alejarse de ella lo más posible y se quitó la corona del pelo, deseando por encima de todo estar solo en su estudio, con sus libros, lejos de todos, apartado de los recuerdos y sobre todo, de su fracaso.

- No soy Rey, ni lo seré nunca - Dijo con amargura, y con saña tiró la corona dorada al suelo sin siquiera volverse a ver las reacciones de la gente.

En primera fila, junto a la puerta, estaba Celebrían, quien no podía creer lo que veía. Cuando pensaba que iba a pasar de largo, Elrond se detuvo junto a ella, partió la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y le puso la joya en la mano.

- Te lo devuelvo - Fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar bajo la entrada que tan hermosamente habían tallado los Noldor de Ost-In-Edhil...

_**Anor :** Sol  
**Ithil: **Luna  
**Peredhel:** Medioelfo  
**Tangado haid:** Mantened las posiciones!  
**Hado i philinn:** Soltad las flechas!  
**Morgoth: **Nombre élfico del amo de Sauron, Melkor el Vala, que se oponía a Manwë Súlimo y el resto de los Valar. Cuando salía a luchar en la Primera Edad, llevaba siempre su gran Martillo Infernal con el que segó la vida de varios nobles elfos, entre ellos, el 1º Rey Noldor, Fingolfin.  
**Mellon: **Amigo  
**Elbereth: **La Dama de las Estrellas, nombre que le dan los elfos a Varda, la esposa de Manwë  
**Fëa: **Espíritu_

**_"...la espada se le había quebrado debajo del cuerpo...": _**_ Eso fue lo que le pasó a Nársil en el libro... ;) _

_  
**Fin de la 2º Edad...**_


	5. Año 108, Tercera Edad

Concerning Elves...

_Año 108 de la Tercera Edad_

Glorfindel estaba nervioso. O, para ser más precisos, no estaba tan tranquilo como un elfo de su edad y su aplomo debía estar.

Llevaba tiempo pensando el curso de acción a seguir, y raro en él, no se decidía por ninguno. En vez de eso paseaba por las balconadas sumido en sus pensamientos, acariciando aquí y allá las hojas de las enredaderas o parándose bajo algún árbol para escuchar el sonido del viento en su copa.

Imladris estaba lleno de vida y más hermosa que nunca, ahora que los trabajos en los edificios se hallaban terminados. Era preciosa incluso en invierno, cuando los árboles se desnudaban y la nieve caía copiosa en las montañas. Y qué glorioso espectáculo en primavera, cuando el Bruinen caía en fuertes cascadas espumosas…

Llevaba los ojos prendidos en uno de los pequeños riachuelos en los que el Bruinen entraba en Imladris cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una construcción baja, blanca como todo en la ciudad, y de forma circular. Sus columnatas y arcos eran, ciertamente, los tallados con mayor delicadeza, pero no había cisnes en ellos como en algunos otros; Los motivos de aquél edificio de apenas cien años de existencia eran estrellas, tantas como brillaban en las noches, y un gran lucero engarzado de oro y lapislázuli decoraba la puerta.

El rubio entró en el pequeño santuario, creado exclusivamente como recordatorio de La Última Alianza y dedicado al último rey de los elfos, Ereinion Gil Galad, así como a todos los que cayeron en aquella despreciable guerra contra Sauron.

A diferencia del resto de las construcciones de Imladris, aquél edificio tenía muchas ventanas que podían cerrarse para crear un ambiente oscuro y fresco. En algunos lugares, desde donde se dominaba la vista de grandes frescos, había canapés para que los visitantes pudieran sentarse y meditar.

Glorfindel entró, y sus suaves botas no hicieron el menor sonido sobre el piso. Sólo había un par de ventanas abiertas, pero los rayos de _Anor_ destellaban sobre la punta de Aiglos como habían hecho desde que la forjaron.

Como siempre que le pasaba, le invadió al elfo un profundo sentimiento de solemnidad al recordarse en las batallas, al revivir las escenas que los frescos inmortalizaban a la perfección.

Una hermosa estatua de una mujer doliente llevó sus ojos hasta los fragmentos de Nársil, la espada del Rey Elendil que a punto estuvo de perderse en el Desastre de los Campos Gladios, donde Isildur pereció con sus hijos.

Había sido una lástima que Isildur hubiera perecido camino a Imladris; Glorfindel estaba seguro de que, de reconocer su error Elrond le hubiera abrazado como a un hermano. Eso, quizás hubiera ayudado a que el Lord de Imladris hubiera recuperado el humor, con lo cual posiblemente el elfo de Gondolin no estaría en esos instantes tan pensativo.

Glorfindel paseó por entre los recuerdos, contemplando la insignia de Gil Galad, su corona y su larga lanza, y también la afilada hoja de Hadafang. Elrond la había dejado junto con el resto de sus pertrechos de guerra y, por lo que sabía, no se había molestado en volver siquiera a mirarlos.

Igual que no tenía interés en el pasado tampoco parecía tenerlo con nada, y eso era lo que le preocupaba. No, no había dejado de lado sus obligaciones como Lord de Imladris, y aceptaba extranjeros cansados, hombres y elfos, con agrado… pero había algo en él que no estaba bien, y Glorfindel creía saber de lo que se trataba.

El problema era¿cómo abordarlo sin que el medio elfo se ofendiera?

Estuvo un rato allí, entre las reliquias de una guerra que había abierto cicatrices tan profundas en las razas que siempre serían recordadas, y al salir se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

- Glorfindel¿puedo pedirte que pasees conmigo? - Le abordó el medio elfo arqueando las cejas. Por la expresión de su gesto el rubio tuvo la sensación de que iba a reprenderle por algo, pero Elrond sonrió levemente mientras esperaba su respuesta en las puertas del museo.

_Debo estar perdiendo el contacto con él si no soy capaz de discernir con facilidad lo que está pensando. Esto tiene que cambiar, si deseo serle útil..._

- Pasearé encantado, _mellon. _¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en particular?

- Dejaremos que nos lleven los pies...

Con paso lento atravesaron pontadas y arcos sobre el Bruinen, y disfrutaron con las flores que traía la primavera. Todo estaba lleno de capullos y brotes de hojas verdes, y los pájaros empezaban aparearse y a construir delicados nidos. Con la tranquilidad propia de su raza, los elfos de Imladris trabajaban en sus quehaceres normales; recogiendo frutos, limpiando hojas, cosiendo o fabricando utensilios, y se detenían en sus tareas para saludar a la pareja.

- Habrá una buena cosecha; el río baja crecido y anegará los cultivos y los árboles de la rivera - Comentó Elrond señalando las espumosas cascadas del Bruinen a lo lejos.

- Será otro buen año en linos y juncos, y en maderas - Asintió su segundo con calma, las manos entrelazadas a la espalda. Disfrutaba del paisaje, como siempre, pero sobre todo estaba contento por la compañía. Hacía tiempo que Elrond no estaba accesible, y echaba de menos a su amigo.

- Tengo la impresión de que algo te preocupa - dijo de pronto el medio elfo tocando una columna blanca rodeada de verde enredadera. Glorfindel se sorprendió y le miró, los luminosos ojos azules muy abiertos - Estás distraído y meditabundo, Erestor y otros me lo han confirmado. Sé que últimamente he descuidado tu amistad, pero me gustaría saber qué te sucede y si está en mi mano esta vez el ayudarte.

Glorfindel se echó a reír, lo que hizo que Elrond le mirara alzando una ceja, sin entender absolutamente nada.

- _Mellon_! - dijo después de la risotada, tomándole de los hombros con gesto amistoso - Lo único que me preocupa eres tú.

- ¿Yo? - Preguntó Elrond, igualmente sorprendido.

- Sí. Estás demasiado serio, demasiado embebido en cosas que no tienen importancia. A veces te desapareces en tu estudio durante días, sin que te veamos siquiera en las comidas. Te quedas mirando al horizonte como pensativo, y a nadie le cuentas lo que te inquieta - le dijo el rubio haciendo un aspaviento con las manos - Creo saber lo que te sucede, pero llevo tiempo pensando cómo abordarlo sin que te ofendas.

El medio elfo frunció el ceño y el rostro se le tornó serio.

- Tienes razón, he sido descuidado... Llevo tiempo pensando en hablar con Galadriel, pero no acabo de decidirme. No pensaba que me afectara tanto, pero le siento llamarme, Glorfindel - murmuró con los ojos prendidos en el suelo - Me llama, y yo acudo a mi estudio y lo observo durante mucho tiempo. Es como si quisiera que me lo pusiera...

El elfo de Gondolin miró a su amigo cuidándose muy mucho de exteriorizar su sorpresa. No era eso, ni remotamente, en lo que él había pensado, pero también tenía sentido. El Anillo Único estaba perdido y quería ser encontrado. ¿Y de qué mejor forma que a través de los otros Anillos?

Pero si conocía al _peredhel_, y lo hacía bastante, tendría razón al pensar que no era esa preocupación la que ensombrecía su espíritu.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos a Lórinand una temporada? Creo que te sentaría bien, y podrías hablar con Galadriel despreocupadamente… - Comentó casualmente.

- ¿A Lórinand? No tengo nada que hacer allí – Dijo demasiado deprisa, y Glorfindel estuvo a punto de sonreír.

- ¡Claro que sí¿No recuerdas que tenemos que buscar el _mallorn_ para Erestor?

- Puede ir cualquiera… - Dijo dudoso, empezando a arrepentirse de haber querido hablar con él.

- Tonterías. Es tu regalo por su boda, _tienes _que ir por él en persona. Y además, tendrías que pedirle a Galadriel y a Celeborn que celebraran su unión…

- Es cierto… He de reconocer que lo había olvidado – Dijo, y su gesto se tornó algo pesaroso. Las uniones sólo podían celebrarlas parejas de la realeza o los líderes del clan, y por eso Galadriel y Celeborn llevaban siglos oficiando la mayoría de las que se celebraban. Gil Galad nunca se había casado, y tanto él como el rey Amroth seguían solteros. Los únicos que podrían realizar uniones serían los reyes del Bosque Verde, pero no eran muy dados a mezclarse con el resto de los reinos élficos.

- Entonces, ya que has visto que sí tienes cosas que hacer en Lórinand, empezaré a hacer los preparativos para el viaje…

A pesar de los impedimentos y demoras que impuso el Lord de Imladris, el viaje comenzó casi a mediados de año.

El camino al bosque de Lórinand se presentaba tranquilo, aunque no por ello iban los elfos desarmados. No vestían de armadura, pues no era necesario, pero sí ropa cómoda y blanda para cabalgar, botas de media caña y los arcos a la espalda. Elrond era el único que no llevaba armas consigo por deseo expreso, pero iba flanqueado por Glorfindel y otros elfos. Oculto, bien escondido, llevaba a Vilya, y más de una y de dos veces se había preguntado qué le había poseído para dar el visto bueno a aquél viaje.

_Supongo que, porque al final no tenía otra opción…_

Glorfindel no se apartaba nunca de su lado, y sonreía feliz y le daba conversación sobre las cosas más diversas para tenerle entretenido. La primera fase de su plan había dado resultado, pues dentro de poco tiempo llegarían al bosque del Rey Amroth.

Lo siguiente sería más difícil pero, con un poco de picardía y ayuda por parte de Eru, también llegaría a buen término.

El viaje se completó sin ningún sobresalto, y la comitiva se sintió feliz al verse rodeada por los altos árboles dorados de Lórinand, los m_allorn_ de gigantescas copas. El bosque irradiaba paz y tranquilidad, y les llenó un profundo sentimiento de estar en casa.

El elfo de Gondolin, que contemplaba todo a su alrededor sin perder detalle, miró a lo alto sorprendido al ver unas superficies de madera entre las ramas, grandes y sólidas como si fueran suelos.

- ¿Recuerdas que eso estuviera allí arriba cuando vinimos la otra vez? – Le preguntó al medio elfo, y él también quedó sorprendido.

- En realidad, no… Si bien no estuvimos aquí con la tranquilidad suficiente como para reparar en nada.

Pasaron tranquilos por el bosque dorado durante bastante tiempo, sin que nada turbase la paz ni la caricia del aire en los árboles hasta que escucharon un suave crujir.

- _Mae govannen, muindyr - _Dijeron unas voces desde lo alto y, de pronto, con la gracia con que las hojas se desprenden de sus ramas, así cayó de las plataformas un trío de elfos.

Eran rubios, pero no Noldor. Su pelo era más claro que el de Glorfindel, más plateado, y tenían los ojos azules como el cielo al despuntar el alba. Vestían de marrón claro con toques verdes, y por sus sonrisas parecían encantados de verles allí.

- Mi nombre es Haldir, y estos son Rúmil y Orophin, mis hermanos más jóvenes, quienes han propiciado este encuentro – se presentó el más alto de los tres con una sonrisa – Debéis perdonarles, no han visto nunca elfos de vuestro linaje.

- Excepto a la dama Galadriel – Puntualizó Rúmil mirando al grupo con curiosidad. Glorfindel se sonrió, y Elrond asintió suavemente.

- La mayoría de los Noldor viven en Imladris, con nosotros, aunque tenía entendido que alguno vino a vivir aquí tras Ost-in-Edhil. Soy Elrond, hijo de Eärendil y él es Glorfindel, mi segundo. Venimos buscando a la dama Galadriel.

Los tres Silvan los miraron con sorpresa y se inclinaron con admiración.

- Vuestra reputación os precede. Han llegado hasta nosotros canciones e historias de vuestras gestas. La Dama os tiene en alta estima.

- Nuestro padre luchó con el rey Amdír en la Alianza – explicó Orophin con orgullo – pero dudo que le conocierais.

- Era soldado raso. Pereció con el resto en el desastre que acabó con el Rey – Terminó de contar Rúmil mirando a las hojas doradas que silbaban sobre ellos.

- Muchos cayeron en esa batalla que no llegamos a conocer, pero sin duda eran todos grandes soldados – Dijo Glorfindel con una sonrisa suave, y Haldir asintió, complacido.

- Nos complacería mucho llevaros en presencia de la Dama Blanca, pero no está en Lórinand. En cambio, podemos llevaros a Caras Galadhon, con el Rey, no muy lejos de aquí. Él sabrá sin duda dónde se encuentra.

Así, el grupo de Noldor fue acompañado por los tres jóvenes Silvan por el corazón del Bosque Dorado, parándose de cuando en cuando para contar alguna aventura o anécdota pasada, o leyendas del bosque.

Mientras Rúmil y Orophin hablaban con la escolta de las batallas de la Alianza, Haldir tenía el honor y el placer de conversar con los nobles elfos y les hablaba de su pueblo, los elfos Silvan, su vida y cómo amaban vivir en los árboles.

No tardaron más de un día en llegar a Caras Galadhon, la Ciudad en los Árboles. Había cientos de plataformas, _talains_, según les explicó Haldir, que se unían alrededor de los amplios troncos de los _mallorns_ y que se alzaban con preciosas balaustradas blancas. Había muchas columnas aquí y allá exquisitamente talladas, siendo muchas las propias ramas de los _mallorn _modeladas, y en algunos sitios pudieron divisar, inconfundible, el arte de las esculturas de Celeborn.

Las hojas de los árboles se entremezclaban con las estructuras donde vivían y, en mitad de la ciudad, creada en forma circular y ascendente enredada en varios troncos gruesos se erigía la casa de Amroth, donde se hospedaban Galadriel y su familia cuando estaban en el bosque.

A los pies del la gran vivienda los tres hermanos les dejaron con la intención de volver a sus _talains_ porque, como muchos otros Silvan, no vivían en Caras Galadhon, pero la guardia que traían Elrond y Glorfindel insistió tanto en que se quedaran con ellos en la ciudad que no pudieron negarse.

De este modo, mientras el resto quedaban abajo, Elrond y Glorfindel comenzaron a subir las escaleras a lo más alto de la vivienda, donde les habían indicado que fueran.

El rubio iba primero, saludando a todos cuantos se encontraban y maravillándose de aquella arquitectura tan natural y hermosa. Había flores blancas y doradas por doquier, y las hojas de los árboles hacían que todo refulgiera con un brillo especial que lo llenaba todo. Las barandillas blancas estaban preciosamente talladas e integradas en el entorno, y tenían pequeños farolillos para encender por las noches en forma de capullos de flor de _mallorn_.

Elrond no era ajeno a la belleza a su alrededor, pero estaba demasiado preocupado, nervioso e incómodo por la visita como para deleitarse como su amigo. Durante mucho tiempo había pospuesto el hablar con Galadriel por no tener que confrontarla a ella y a Celeborn y, sobre todo, por no volver a ver a Celebrían.

No había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, y por eso mismo no quería verla. La vergüenza de su fracaso era demasiado grande, y Celebrían era tan dulce y buena que se merecía sin duda alguien mucho mejor que él.

Glorfindel rió complacido con la vista del bosque que alcanzaba a ver desde tanta altura; incluso podía contemplar el amplio cauce del Anduin a lo lejos, perdiéndose sinuoso entre los árboles. El medio elfo se detuvo a su lado para verlo también, pero la hermosa vista no aligeró la carga de su corazón.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cúspide vieron una gran estancia blanca y dorada, las amplias hojas de los árboles colándose aquí y allá brillando con cada rayo de _Anor_. Había una escalera que llevaba a un trono labrado en rica madera, y una suave alfombra tejida en verdes y ocres a los pies del mismo.

Allí sentado, esperándoles tras haber sido puesto sobre aviso de su llegada estaba el rey Amroth. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, con el pelo rubio claro recogido atrás y tocado con una tiara, pero ambos veían que su semblante era más serio de lo que recordaban, y más oscuros sus iris. A los ojos tan intensos asomó una sonrisa, y el elfo se alzó de su trono para bajar a saludarles.

- Saludos, señor de Imladris. Y a ti también, Glorfindel. Sed bienvenidos a Lórinand. Espero que hayáis tenido un viaje apacible – dijo con su voz melodiosa tomándoles de las manos como saludo - ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

- Saludos, rey Amroth. Venimos a visitar a la Dama Galadriel y al Caballero Celeborn, y los habitantes de esta portentosa ciudad en los árboles nos indicaron que podrías indicarnos dónde encontrarles – Dijo Elrond intentando ser lo más formal posible.

Amroth frunció suavemente el ceño, y brilló en sus ojos una luz que preocupó a sus contertulios.

- En efecto, así es. Pero antes quisiera comentar ciertos rumores de que Elrond de Imladris no accedió a llevar la corona de los Noldor.

- Los pocos Noldor que habitan en la Tierra Media no necesitan un rey, y yo tampoco quiero serlo. Nunca podría reemplazar a Ereinion, ni quiero intentarlo – Dijo el medio elfo con sencillez, pero con la tristeza asomando a su expresión.

Amroth asintió, comprendiendo que no quería hablar más del tema, y suspiró quedamente.

- No diré más, pero creo que habrías sido un buen rey para los tuyos. Sobre vuestro viaje, lamento decir que la dama Galadriel no está en Lórinand ahora mismo, pero podéis hablar con el caballero Celeborn. Está en los lindes del bosque, junto al Anduin. Creo que fue allí para tallar cuando ella marchó hacia el sur; le gusta mucho la escultura, no es la primera vez que crea bellas tallas para nosotros...

- En Imladris también tenemos obras suyas – Comentó Glorfindel, y el Rey asintió, recordando algunas de las hermosas balaustradas de la ciudad del valle del Bruinen.

El rubio miró a su amigo, que se había quedado en silencio, y vio que fruncía el ceño, pensativo. Elrond pensaba en Celeborn, y en lo extraño que le resultaba que Galadriel viajara sin él. Hacía tiempo, cuando Imladris acababa de ser fundada, Celeborn y Galadriel se distanciaron a causa de los Anillos. ¿Podría tener Galadriel problemas con Nenya, también?

- Quizá pudiéramos acercarnos a ver al caballero Celeborn – Dijo el de Gondolin a modo de sugerencia al ver que Elrond no decía nada aún.

- Puedo buscaros un par de guías que os lleven hasta allí.

- Tres de los habitantes de Lórinand nos aguardan junto a nuestra escolta. Quizá ellos pudieran llevarnos.

- Estupendo. Decidles de mi parte que os acompañen. Estarán orgullosos de hacerlo – Dijo el rey Amroth alzando el rostro levemente, como si hubiera escuchado algo. Glorfindel puso atención y paulatinamente fue escuchando una suave voz cantando cada vez más cerca.

Amroth les tomó de las manos de nuevo como despedida y se marchó, turbado, alegando que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer. Podían estar cuanto tiempo quisieran en Lórinand, que serían bien recibidos.

- Vamos a ver a Celeborn, pues – se encogió de hombros Glorfindel, y tomó a su amigo de un hombro - ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí – contestó el _peredhel_ aún con el ceño fruncido – Pero no entiendo por qué tanto interés con ver a Celeborn.

- Él sabrá dónde está Galadriel, sin duda – le respondió alzando las cejas, sin saber cómo le había preguntado por semejante obviedad – Sé que las cosas entre vosotros no iban especialmente bien, pero me pareció que al término de la guerra Celeborn estaba mucho más receptivo contigo.

- No le quedaba más remedio. Yo era el Rey – Gruñó el moreno acercándose a una de las ventanas para ver el paisaje.

- No su rey. Salvaste su vida, a pesar de que él estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte contigo por su honor. Creo que tu gesto le hizo replantearse cómo comportarse contigo. Además, no es que yo conozca perfectamente a Celeborn y a la Dama, pero creo que es extraño que estén separados en tiempos de paz¿no lo crees así tú también?

- Sí, pero no nos agradecerá que nos entrometamos en su vida privada. Si Galadriel no está, lo mejor que podemos hacer es marcharnos y volver en otra ocasión.

- ¿Podrías, por una vez, pensar con el corazón en lugar de con la cabeza?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Celebrían – Fue lo único que contestó Glorfindel. Elrond se volvió con una ceja arqueada; una mirada que indicaba peligro a los que le conocían. El rubio no se inmutó, simplemente le miró algo exasperado.

- Precisamente porque pienso con el corazón intento evitarla – Le espetó el medio elfo enfadado. Adoraba a Glorfindel, era el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener, pero a veces era capaz de sacarle de quicio con sus elucubraciones a propósito de lo que era mejor para él.

- Si realmente pensaras con el corazón te darían igual todos los 'peros' que intentas poner para no verla. Elrond, la necesitas en tu vida como el mar a sus olas, como los árboles a sus hojas. La amas, y el haberla rechazado te está destrozando.

Elrond empuñó las manos a los lados de su túnica azulada y su gesto varió un par de veces antes de que pudiera contestar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé¿Crees que estoy tan ciego como para no darme cuenta que me muero un poco cada día que paso sin ella? Veo el cielo y pienso en sus ojos. Oigo el río correr, y recuerdo su risa. Las flores son sus labios encarnados, y el rocío se me asemeja a _Ithil _destellando en su cabello.

- ¡Entonces recupérala...! No soporto ver una sombra de ti, _mellon_ – Glorfindel se acercó a él y le tomó por los hombros para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Es imposible. Si Celeborn no quería dármela en matrimonio cuando era respetable, menos querrá ahora que soy un fracasado. Además¿y si ella se avergüenza de mí? No lo soportaría...

El elfo de Gondolin arqueó las cejas en una expresión bastante neutra y le dio un puñetazo a su amigo y señor que le hizo tambalearse.

- Déjame recordarte quién eres. Además de mi amigo, eres maestro, sanador y líder, guerrero y heraldo, luz en la oscuridad e hijo de la estrella más brillante. Parientes tuyos son los Hombres más famosos y bendecidos, los más grandes de su linaje. Valiente y sabio, eres el Lord de Imladris y regente de Eriador, y custodio de uno de los Tres. Eres grande entre los nuestros, _mellon_, y eso siempre se te olvida en virtud a algo que crees que es un defecto y que es, en cambio, lo que te hace inigualable en Arda; tu mitad humana.

Todos fallamos ese día contigo y aún es más, estoy convencido de que de haber podido, habrías tirado tú mismo el Anillo al volcán. Pero no pudiste. Y las palabras de Círdan fueron sabias: Quizá sea otro nuestro destino, y Eru Illuvatar tenga otros planes para nosotros. Nunca ha sido propio de ti desfallecer ante los problemas, y nunca has huido de una batalla, menos aún antes de emprenderla. No comiences ahora ese desatino.

Elrond escuchó sus regaños con la cabeza baja, y al terminar asintió.

- Como siempre, tienes razón, pero perdóname. No puedo evitar sentirme como me siento. Tengo una desazón, una ansiedad, que me quita el gusto por todo, las ganas de luchar – suspiró alzando las cejas - Creo que Vilya es el causante de todo pero no puedo apartarlo de mí como hice con la corona. El Anillo es importante para todos, y he de guardarlo con mi vida si fuera preciso…

- Ciertamente estás menos lúcido que de costumbre. Creo que puedes estar en lo cierto… - Glorfindel se mesó el mentón y luego le dio una palmada en la espalda, sin ver la mirada que le había dirigido su amigo por su cumplido – No te preocupes por esto más de lo imprescindible. Cuando hablemos con Galadriel todo se encauzará de nuevo.

Los amigos bajaron silenciosos las altas escaleras y los _talains_ hasta llegar de nuevo al suelo del bosque. Varios elfos andaban de aquí para allá, y en todos los rincones se escuchaban bellos cantos. Había hermosos jardines entre los troncos de algunos árboles y en una hondonada a la que bajaban unas escaleras esculpidas en piedra.

Mientras andaban buscando a su escolta y a los tres hermanos, Elrond le dijo a Glorfindel:

- Estás planeando algo, lo sé. Te temo más que a las nubes que se arremolinan sobre el Caradhras cada invierno.

El rubio rió suavemente y dejó la cabeza de lado unos momentos, con picardía.

- Yo siempre ando planeando algo, pero siempre para bien. Nadie se alegra más que yo de que Erestor se le declarara a Linden…

- Glorfindel... Siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a todos los que están a tu alrededor, haciéndonos felices incluso sin que nos demos cuenta, encauzando nuestras vidas con la habilidad con que un artesano tallaría sus obras más preciadas. Cuando estás meditabundo o preocupado, es siempre por los problemas de los demás. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer los demás por ti¿No hay nada que ansíes, o que necesites? La única vez que he visto mirando por ti no quisiste decirme cuál era tu problema.

- Me gusta ayudar a la gente, es lo que me hace ser feliz a mí. No me falta de nada, tengo unos amigos a los que quiero, casa, comida y un oficio que me gusta. Lo único que pido es que confiéis en mí y me dejéis ayudar cuando hay problemas.

- Eres Noldor, mayor que yo, y nunca me has dicho de dónde vienes y qué pasó con tu familia. Simplemente me acompañas siendo el mejor amigo que se puede ser, acatando mis órdenes y a veces incluso sabiendo lo que deseo antes de que yo mismo me dé cuenta. Egoístamente, a veces pienso que mañana podrías desaparecer del mismo modo misterioso que apareciste.

- No voy a desaparecer – protestó el rubio cruzándose de brazos – Todo el mundo tiene una misión en la vida, y no me iré de aquí sin terminarla, no importa quién sea o de donde venga.

- ¿Y cuál es esa misión?

Glorfindel suspiró.

- Lo único que tengo claro, tras estos años, es que tenía que encontrarme contigo, los Valar saben por qué – hizo una pausa - Te ruego, por nuestra amistad, que no insistas en mis orígenes. Pensar en ello me... duele. Me perturba el ánimo y me vuelve impredecible, como aquél día que mencionas cuando llegó a Imladris el rey Elendil. Por favor, no remuevas mi pasado y acéptame tal y como me conoces.

La voz del elfo rubio estaba cargada de tristeza y angustia, y el medio elfo apretó su antebrazo para darle ánimo. No había estado en su pensamiento, ni mucho menos, el incomodarle. De haber sabido que le causaría pesar la conversación, nunca la habría iniciado.

- En realidad, siempre he tenido curiosidad por tus orígenes, pero nunca he hallado el momento de preguntarlo. Pero no te preocupes, te aceptaría incluso si vinieras de la propia Mordor. Prometo no preguntar más pero espero que si alguna vez tienes problemas, o necesitas hablar vengas directo a mi despacho. Estoy seguro de que alguna vez se invertirán las tornas y seré yo quien tenga que regañarte por tus tonterías; no es justo que siempre lo hagas tú - Dijo el medio elfo con una sonrisa, y Glorfindel recuperó la suya al instante.

- Ahh nadie sabe lo que le depara el futuro... Excepto tú, algunas veces. No has tenido ninguna visión en estos últimos tiempos¿verdad?

- No, gracias a los Valar. La última fue la que tuve sobre la espada de Elendil, cuando la trajeron a Imladris.

- Algún día será reforjada... Puede que en un futuro algún Rey de los Hombres la necesite. Lo sabremos con el tiempo. Ah, mira, ahí están – Dijo el rubio al ver a la escolta que habían traído sentados con los hermanos junto a unos hermosos jardines llenos de flores blancas.

Tras intercambiar los pertinentes saludos y ponerles al corriente de lo que habían hablado con el Rey, la compañía se puso en camino hacia el Anduin, el Gran Río, y cuando llegaron estaba anocheciendo.

La pálida luz de la luna refulgía en las aguas tranquilas del río, que fluía con lento rumor que les encantaba, y sacó brillos también al pelo plateado de Celeborn, que les salió al encuentro al sentirse acompañado.

El elfo de Doriath arqueó las cejas sorprendido de verles allí, pero pronto recompuso su expresión seria. Elrond, que le había conocido bien durante mucho tiempo, supo al momento que en su seriedad escudaba su _fëa _apesadumbrado.

_Sus ojos me lo dicen todo. Algo pasa con Galadriel, estoy seguro._

- _Sulilad_, Celeborn. Nos dijeron que te encontraríamos aquí – Saludó a su pesar el medio elfo, queriendo romper el silencio en que todos se hallaban sumidos. Glorfindel se volvió a la escolta, y Haldir entendió perfectamente que querían estar solos. Con un par de gestos bien hechos, los tres Silvan se llevaron a los Noldor río arriba, donde pudieran proseguir sus relatos y aventuras concediéndoles privacidad.

- Bienvenidos a Lórinand – Les saludó secamente antes de darles la espalda y hacerles un gesto para que le siguieran.

Entre los árboles, Celeborn les guió en la oscuridad prendida de estrellas en los claros hasta que llegaron a un brazo de río que hacía las veces de embarcadero. Junto a varias barquitas, había un pequeño astillero donde había una barca sin terminar, y ambos pensaron sin género de dudas que las estatuas talladas en roca que había por los alrededores eran también obra suya.

Eran mujeres muy hermosas, de largo cabello ondulado y porte graciosísimo. Una sonreía con una dulzura capaz de fundir hielos eternos y otra se turbaba por la belleza inconcebible de algo imaginario que estaba contemplando. Pero la más impresionante estaba seria y alzaba el mentón orgullosa, enfrentándose a todo con un gesto arrebatador que la presentaba fuerte y decidida, como una roca dispuesta entre la fuerte marejada.

Todas eran Galadriel a los ojos de su esposo, la persona que más la amaba en todo Arda.

En silencio, el trío se acercó a un _mallorn_ que tenía una escala echada y por ella subieron hasta el _talan _desde el que se veía el río.

- Hacía tiempo que no os veía. Espero que vuestra visita no signifique que hay problemas en Imladris – Dijo el elfo del pelo plateado ofreciéndoles fruta fresca, que era todo lo que tenía.

- Imladris está perfectamente. El problema es... mío, en realidad – Le confió el medio elfo aceptando una jugosa manzana.

- ¿Y pensaste que yo te podría ayudar? – La voz de Celeborn denotaba sarcasmo, pero contra sí mismo. Con todos sus años y sus batallas, con su destreza, no podía evitar sentirse inútil ante el sufrimiento de su esposa.

Elrond se dio cuenta de ello, y supo que tenía que intentar por todos los medios no hacerle sentir peor. Suspiró quedamente y decidió hacer caso de Glorfindel y presentar batalla; se metió la mano en la túnica y le mostró a Vilya colgando de su cuello.

- Éste es mi problema. Venía en busca de tu consejo y el de Galadriel, pues siento que me está llamando.

- También es ese nuestro problema – reconoció Celeborn – Galadriel no está, como podéis ver. Se marchó hace ya muchas lunas lejos de aquí. Celebrían no quería marcharse de Lórinand y yo… - hizo una pausa – me quedé tallando. El Anillo se interpone, una vez más, entre nosotros – Dijo el elfo apesadumbrado, mordiendo su manzana y quedándose silencioso.

Su pesar cayó sobre ellos como un manto de nostalgia que Glorfindel se apresuró a romper.

- Elrond¿qué sucedería si te pusieras a Vilya? El Anillo Único está perdido, y Sauron no tiene fuerza si no es con él. Estando oculto contigo, nadie habría de enterarse quién lo tiene ni dónde está, y quizá, y sólo quizá, pudiéramos beneficiarnos de su poder para hacer buenas obras.

El medio elfo quedó pensando sus palabras unos instantes y clavó los ojos en Celeborn, que también estaba recapacitando.

- Los Tres no fueron tocados por Sauron, por lo cual su poder no se corrompió¿no es cierto?

- No os precipitéis – dijo Celeborn - No sabemos qué puede hacer Vilya. Lo único que recuerdo que dijera Ereinion es que era el más poderoso de los Tres. No debemos jugar con su poder, porque sin quererlo podemos desencadenar un daño terrible.

- Ciertamente, sería una temeridad... Pero creo que merece la pena intentarlo. No digo ahora, pero sí con Galadriel. Y con el otro portador – Comentó Glorfindel.

El que este comentario saliera del elfo de Gondolin y no de Elrond alivió el corazón de Celeborn, pues temía que los Anillos de Poder estuvieran intentando controlar a sus custodios.

- Galadriel está en Belfalas, junto al mar. Temo por ella, y creo que ella también tiene miedo de sucumbir a una tentación más allá de su poder. Estoy seguro de que podremos llevar a cabo este experimento en algún lugar donde nadie corra peligro.

- ¿Podrás avisarla? – Preguntó Elrond, un poco preocupado por la suavidad de que hacía gala el fiero guerrero plateado.

_No siempre ha sido fiero. Es sólo que lo último que recordaba de él era su espada y su genio..._ _Quizá Glorfindel tenga razón y haya vuelto a cambiar su disposición hacia mí, sobre todo ahora que no hay nada que me una a su hija... _Se dijo a sí mismo agitando un poco la cabeza, triste.

- Creo que lo mejor sería que nos desplazáramos nosotros – dijo Celeborn con un suspiro - Allí encontraremos, además, a Círdan.

- ¿Círdan¿También está de viaje? – preguntó el medio elfo sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño – He descuidado demasiado mis obligaciones, si no sé dónde están mis amigos.

- ¿Cuándo podremos partir?

- Permitidme un par de días y terminaré la barca que estoy tallando. La haré más grande y remontaremos el Anduin hasta la desembocadura.

- ¿Vendrá tu hija con nosotros? – Preguntó Glorfindel casualmente, como si lo acabara de recordar.

- Vendrá porque no quiero dejarla sola, pero no por gusto.

Así, Glorfindel y Elrond dejaron a Celeborn en el pequeño puerto y deambularon bosque arriba hasta encontrar a sus compañeros intercambiando canciones, los arcos y demás pertrechos olvidados contra un árbol.

- Partiremos en un par de días a la desembocadura del Anduin con el caballero Celeborn. Tendréis que esperarnos en Lórinand hasta nuestro regreso, puesto que de ir todos llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

Los Noldor sonrieron felices, pues estaban apreciando enormemente su estancia en el Bosque Dorado, y le aseguraron que no tenían inconvenientes en esperarles en el puerto, si lo deseaban.

Cuando les comentaron que también iría con ellos la dama Celebrían, Orophin comentó:

- Suele pasear junto al río, donde los árboles son más jóvenes y crecen muchas flores silvestres. Hay un claro allí, dice, desde el que le gusta ver las Montañas Nubladas… Os podemos llevar hasta allí, si queréis, aunque vuelve todas las noches a dormir con su padre.

- La veremos más tarde, entonces – suspiró Elrond – Propongo que dejemos los regalos al Rey y que busquemos algo para cenar….

Como Celeborn sabía que su hija podía presentarse en cualquier momento, conminó a sus compañeros a que comenzaran la velada. Ya llegaría.

Orophin y Rúmil eran sin duda los más jóvenes de todos, y su curiosidad parecía no tener límites. Escuchaban con gran interés todas las vivencias que sus mayores contaban, y siempre tenían alguna pregunta que hacer sobre esto o aquello. Haldir, aunque no había conocido demasiados estíos más que sus hermanos en la cuenta de los elfos, era mucho más tranquilo. Escuchaba con paciencia y atención los relatos, pero se abstenía de hacer preguntas sobre la guerra pensando en el bienestar de los Noldor; no quería hacerles recordar nada desagradable.

Los Noldor estaban encantados con la audiencia. Eran todos supervivientes de la Alianza, bajo las órdenes de Glorfindel en Imladris, y relataban las grandes batallas que habían vivido, exaltando el valor de éste o aquél y hablándoles de aquellos a los que nunca tendrían en privilegio de conocer.

Glorfindel intervenía a veces para puntualizar cosas que no habían sucedido tal y como decían, y sobre todo para contar anécdotas de los altos mandos del ejército que, desde luego, los soldados rasos no conocían. Elrond y Celeborn a veces se sonreían con los chismes que contaban sobre ellos, añadiendo a veces cosas de su propia cosecha, pero se limitaron a escuchar más que a hablar.

- ¿Y sus armas están en Imladris? – Preguntó Oropher sorprendido, hablando de Gil Galad y Elendil.

- Sí. Tenemos una gran sala en recuerdo a nuestros compañeros caídos, con murales que relatan lo que os hemos contado de primera mano y las armas y armaduras de algunos de nosotros – contestó uno de la guardia, que lucía una fiera cicatriz en el rostro que nadie había sido capaz de borrar.

- Algún día, si venís a Imladris os lo enseñaremos, y contaremos historias en la Sala de Fuego. Está decorada con hermosas tallas del caballero Celeborn.

El elfo de Doriath sonrió al cumplido.

- Tallé mucho cuando vivía en Imladris. Aporta tranquilidad a mi _fëa_. Cuando lleguéis a mi edad os daréis cuenta de lo importante que es eso.

Siguieron hablando largo rato y, cuando estaban ultimando una exhibición de tiro con arco al día siguiente sintieron que otros elfos se acercaban.

Celebrían estaba radiante de blanco, y su pelo brillaba con la luz del fuego alrededor del que estaban reunidos. A su lado, un elfo de cabellos rubios dorados también sonreía

- _Adar,_ me alegro de que tengas compañía esta noc…oh. – se quedó callada de pronto al ver al señor de Imladris y al elfo de Gondolin, pero pronto recuperó la sonrisa – Me alegro mucho de veros, Elrond, Glorfindel. – Les dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos mentados se alzaron rápidamente para besar su mano, y tras ello la Dama se acercó a su padre y besó su mejilla con cariño, intentando esconder su turbación.

- ¿Qué tal pasaste la tarde¿Te aburriste mucho sin mí?

- Siempre, _muin sell._

- Siéntate, Fereveldir. Están contándonos historias – Le dijo Orophin al alto elfo rubio, que tomó asiento entre los hermanos.

- Mi compañía sirvió alguna vez a vuestras órdenes en la Alianza. Me alegro de que estéis bien – Les dijo sinceramente a Elrond y Glorfindel.

El medio elfo sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos serios. Glorfindel tomó una copa de vino del Bosque Verde y se lo tendió a su amigo para intentar distraer sus pensamientos.

- Creo que te recuerdo.

- Estuve a tus órdenes cuando caímos al llano de Gorgoroth. Me enviaste al campamento a avisar a los Hombres de nuestra posición.

- ¿En la batalla que nos contasteis antes? – Rúmil miró a Glorfindel, quien asintió – No nos habías dicho esto, Fereveldir.

El elfo, que era algo mayor que Haldir, arqueó las cejas y su expresión se oscureció.

- Fue un día espantoso, Rúmil. Muchos murieron en la caída, y otros muchos luchando contra los orcos. Incluso el príncipe Anarion cayó. Las batallas no son sólo historias de heroicidades o estrategias militares, hay mucha destrucción y sufrimiento, mucho dolor. Los Valar quieran que no tengas que recordar con amargura algún día mis palabras.

Haldir miró a su alrededor y suspiró, alzando los ojos al cielo. ¿No podrían ser sus hermanos a veces un poco más sensatos¿No se daban cuenta de que con sus necias preguntas y comentarios habían incomodado a los elfos con mayor edad?

- ¿Dónde habéis estado hoy? – Preguntó Celeborn a su hija, cambiando de tema e intentando romper el silencio. Alguien dijo de pronto de cantar, y hermosas canciones se entretejieron con su conversación, distendiéndose de nuevo el ambiente.

- Junto al río, en el claro en el que se ven las Mon…. – la elfa detuvo su narración y miró al suelo, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Carraspeó suavemente y sonrió – Donde vamos siempre, _ada. _Fereveldir y yo hablamos de _naneth. _¿Podremos ir a verla? La echo de menos…

- Precisamente estamos reunidos por esa razón. Con la barca que estoy terminando remontaremos el Anduin dentro de unos días. Partiremos los cuatro. – Explicó Celeborn. Al ver que Celebrían se entristecía, el elfo de Doriath la apretó contra sí y besó su frente.

- Perdóname por hacerte pasar esto, pero no quiero dejarte sola en Lórinand. Sabes que hay algo en el Rey que no me inspira confianza.

Celebrían recostó la cabeza en su hombro y desvió los ojos claros al medio elfo quien, cabizbajo, parecía gruñir a Glorfindel.

Celeborn acarició su preciosa melena ondulada, plateada como su propio cabello, y frunció el gesto al leer en el Señor de Imladris, como quien lee un libro, que no había rechazado a su hija por falta de interés.

A pesar de esto intentó seguir la conversación de Fereveldir y Haldir sobre enanos acercándose desde la Montaña Solitaria, si bien su pensamiento a veces volaba y se mezclaba con lo que cantaba Glorfindel.

_No tengo nada contra él, Nerwen, y ya no sé cómo actuar. ¿Cómo puedo alejarle de Celebrían sin faltar a la promesa que le hice a Ereinion...? _Se preguntó cerrando los ojos y buscando con su _fëa_ a Galadriel. Dulce, aunque lejano y distante, le llegó el rumor de las olas y el canto de las gaviotas solitarias.

Cuando fueron a despedirse del rey Amroth, la noche antes de que partieran, se dieron cuenta que el monarca no estaba allí. Celeborn agitó la cabeza reprobando su conducta, pues nadie sabía dónde se había marchado… otra vez.

- No puedo comprender su actuación. Tiene un pueblo que le necesita, no sé cómo puede olvidar con tanta facilidad sus obligaciones.

Lo que ninguno sabía todavía era que el Rey de Lórinand estaba enamorado de la elfa que sería su ruina con el paso de las estaciones, y que recorría el bosque de árbol en árbol buscándola atraído por la belleza de sus cantos.

Mientras colocaban las cosas en la barca, Glorfindel se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había apartado de ellos y que hablaba quedamente con los Noldor que hacían de su guardia. No podía escucharlos, pero sonreían y no parecía haber ningún problema, de modo que no le dio mayor importancia y siguió colocando los víveres en el fondo.

A veces, tocaba los bordes de madera y las curvas de los grabados, impresionado por la habilidad del elfo de cabellos plateados, pues había construido una barca fantástica.

- Vivías en el reino de Doriath¿no es cierto? – le preguntó acercándose a él amistosamente. Celeborn asintió dándole un último repaso a que todas las junturas estuvieran perfectamente rematadas - ¿Quién te enseñó entonces a hacer barcos? Has hecho un trabajo excepcional – Comentó tocando el largo cuello de cisne, suave, pulido y preciosamente blanco y trabajado.

- Círdan me enseñó cuando vivíamos en Lindon. Cuando no estaba con Galadriel o hablando de guerra con Ereinion, paseaba por las orillas de los puertos junto con Círdan – le explicó arqueando un poco las cejas, y una suave sonrisa le vino entonces a los labios al recordar esa época – Elrond y su hermano eran niños por entonces, y Círdan y yo solíamos encontrar a Elros escondido en los grandes barcos, jugando a que le buscaran. A veces, el niño me ayudaba con las herramientas mientras entre los dos le enseñábamos los fundamentos del mar.

- Ahora veo por qué los hombres de Númenor eran tan buenos marinos, si su Rey aprendió de los mejores constructores de barcos que conozco – Sonrió el elfo rubio.

- ¿Y qué es de tu vida, Glorfindel? Eres un guerrero excepcional y gran arquero, pero lo único que sé de ti es que encontraste a Elrond en el bosque, y que te llevó a la corte a ver a Ereinion.

- Lo único que recuerdo antes que eso es el bosque. Puede que me dieran un golpe en la cabeza en alguna batalla y olvidara todo, porque no recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de eso.

Los ojos profundos de Celeborn parecieron traspasarle, y Glorfindel hizo todo lo posible por mantener su eterna sonrisa.

- Eres de lo más curioso y sorprendente, y me alegro de que Elrond te encontrara, porque habríamos perdido un gran compañero de no ser así.

Tras esto estuvieron en silencio hasta que Celebrían les llamó para cenar.

El viaje por el Anduin era largo, pero no se hizo tedioso, pues Glorfindel se encargaba de sacar conversación de todo tipo, involucrando a todo el mundo. Dejaron atrás el reino de Lórinand y con el tiempo los árboles se hicieron grandes coníferas, hermosas y silenciosas. Junto al río veían a veces pequeños campamentos de hombres de Gondor, y es que había varios pueblos que vivían en el bosque, junto al río.

Estando el viaje más adelantado encontraron un gran campamento, que no pueblo, junto a los saltos del Rauros. Eran un grupo muy numeroso de talladores numeróneanos que estaban terminando de dar forma en piedra a los grandes reyes de Númenor que participaron en la Última Alianza; Elendil e Isildur.

Argonnath, así se conocerían a las grandes estatuas que marcaban el comienzo del reino de Gondor en el norte.

Los elfos se asombraron, pues las tallas eran hermosas y monumentales y, como tenían que dejar la barca cerca de allí por no poder remontar las cataratas del Rauros, pasaron unos días con aquellos hombres que tan bien trabajaban la piedra.

Los hombres de Gondor los recibieron encantados, asombrándose al estar ante elfos que lucharon junto a sus Reyes y, ya que les describieron con perfecto detalle sus indumentarias y todo lo referente a los caídos para ayudarles en su labor, ellos se lo pagaron remontando su barca por tierra hasta que el río volvió a ser navegable.

Así la barca volvió a llevarles por aguas tranquilas, y sucedió que desembarcaron cerca de Cair Andros, cerca de la capital del reino de Gondor y bajo la sombra de las oscuras montañas de Mordor.

No era una parada que hicieran por agrado, sino porque las aguas cenagosas de la región eran una molestia para la navegación y decidieron llevar la barca por tierra hasta un poco más abajo, junto a Osgiliath.

Aunque el mal se había retirado de la mayoría de la Tierra Media, Mordor seguía siendo el bastión del enemigo y lugar que traía funestos recuerdos de muerte y destrucción, y una sombra opresiva planeaba sobre el cuarteto, que deseaba terminar cuanto antes aquella parte del viaje y adentrarse en las bocas del Anduin, final de su viaje.

Celeborn y Glorfindel se habían alejado en busca de algo de caza, pues eran los que llevaban largos arcos, y como todos estaban incómodos en aquella zona donde la tierra era muy yerma y sombría, Celebrían no se separaba de Elrond.

El medio elfo estaba reconociendo el terreno alrededor del campamento con la misión, sobre todo, de buscar el mejor lugar para arrastrar la barca, y hubo pasado un rato cuando Celebrían le tocó en el hombro y le señaló una roca; quería hablar con él.

El señor de Imladris contuvo un suspiro y se acercó, temeroso de lo que pudiera acarrear la conversación. A pesar de todos los días que habían estado juntos en el viaje, no se había dado el caso de que estuvieran los dos solos en un lugar en que fuera imperioso que estuvieran juntos.

- La última vez que hablamos fue en Imladris, antes de que te fueras a la guerra.

- Sí... – Dijo, recordando lo hermosa que estaba con aquél vestido rojo de largas mangas y el momento en que le dio la preciosa joya que llevaba al cuello.

- Todo este tiempo, que cuando veo las Montañas Nubladas me parece que fue ayer, me he preguntado por qué no quisiste saber nada más de mí. Durante tu ausencia no te falté en nada, mi madre puede decírtelo, y le pedí a Eru todos los días que te cuidara en la batalla. No compre--

Elrond la tomó de las manos de repente y agitó la cabeza furiosamente.

- No digas más, Celebrían. No hay nada en ti o en tus actos que no sea digno de alabarse, pero la guerra me hizo cambiar en algunos aspectos aunque... aunque nunca he--

El medio elfo detuvo de pronto la declaración que tanto esfuerzo le había costado decidirse a decir e irguió la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Sentía que algo no iba bien, el rumor de los árboles se lo decía, el silencio a su alrededor. Había un halo de maldad en aquel bosque que amenazaba con devorarles.

Se levantó como por un resorte y con un gesto le indicó a Celebrían que no dijera nada. Escudriñó el bosque en el que se encontraban con rapidez, pero la Sombra conseguía engañar sus ojos de elfo.

Tomó a Celebrían de la mano y la hizo avanzar rápida pero silenciosamente entre los árboles hasta que el desnivel fue demasiado brusco para que pudieran avanzar sin contratiempos. Con un fuerte sentimiento de premura, el medio elfo se quitó la túnica larga y abierta que siempre le gustaba llevar y se la echó por los hombros antes de coger a la elfa en brazos.

Sabía dónde habían ido Celeborn y Glorfindel, y con la Dama fuertemente sujeta a su cuello corrió por el bosque, saltando por las piedras cuando era necesario.

Debían encontrarles y marcharse rápidamente de allí o no volvería a verlos, eso decía su corazón.

Los árboles estaban renegridos, y los que aún conservaban el follaje parecían enfermos y su sombra era tenebrosa. Nada verde parecía crecer en esa parte del bosque en la que se adentraban perseguidos por aquella maldad sin nombre a la que no eran capaces de ver.

Tras un arbusto espinoso se agachó bruscamente al escuchar tintineos de armas, y apretó a la elfa contra él al ver, frente a ellos, un campamento orco donde destacaban dos cabezas de brillante cabellera.

¡Orcos¿Cómo podían estar tan cerca de Osgiliath y no saberlo los guardianes de Gondor?

La mente de Elrond se puso a trabajar a toda prisa, pero no encontraba manera de rescatar a sus compañeros, que estaban siendo sujetados contra gruesos árboles entre vítores y estertores de aquellos monstruos.

El medio elfo leyó el miedo en los ojos de la Dama cuando le puso por encima la túnica que antes se quitara para aminorar el brillo de sus cabellos y ropas, y besó su frente, protector.

Desafortunadamente la Sombra protegía a los suyos, y ninguno de los dos escuchó nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde; cuando Elrond volvió la cabeza, el filo mellado y renegrido de un alfanje orco se apoyó en su garganta.

Cuando Celeborn vio a su hija en manos de los sucios orcos se debatió con fuerza en su agarro, pero las cadenas con las que le tenían sujeto no las podía romper sin ayuda, pues habían sido forjadas por un gran herrero en Barad Dur.

Pasado el primer arrebato de furia, el elfo de Doriath se conminó a tranquilizarse, puesto que no sería ninguna ventaja si los orcos descubrían hasta qué punto le importaba la elfa.

Entre empujones y risas llevaron a la Dama al centro del campamento, y los orcos la rodearon, asustándola con sus largas garras y armas a la espera de lo que su líder determinara que tenían que hacer con ella.

Glorfindel también estaba sujeto con cadenas a un árbol, pero él sólo trataba de moverse cuando el dolor en el costado, donde los orcos le habían clavado una de sus propias flechas, era demasiado fuerte. Cuando vio que Elrond se rebelaba contra los que le tenían sujeto le pidió a Eru que le quitara la idea de la cabeza; no quería que le hicieran algo peor que a él.

Los ruegos del rubio fueron en vano, pues el medio elfo se escapó del agarro de uno de ellos golpeándole fuertemente con la cabeza en el rostro, y luego a puñetazos se abrió camino imprecando a las sucias criaturas.

Celeborn y él se miraron sin comprender la estrategia cuando entendieron, entre lo que gritaba el señor del Imladris, que si no se arrodillaban en ese momento ante él los barrería como a las hojas.

Cuando la superioridad numérica se impuso y de un golpe lanzaron al medio elfo al suelo polvoriento, Celeborn vio lo que se proponía y la advertencia que gritó llegó tarde; aprovechando que sus movimientos pasaban desapercibidos en el suelo, Elrond metió la mano en su túnica, partió la cadena que llevaba al cuello y se puso a Vilya.

- ¡He dicho que os postréis! Rendíos ante el poder del Anillo! – El grito retumbó en todos los corazones, y los orcos se volvieron, asustados, para ver a su enemigo levantándose, engrandecido por sobre todos ellos, con un resplandor surgiéndole del cuerpo que les cegaba. Los ojos le brillaban como estrellas, y era terrible contemplarlos. El mismo aire que le revolvió el pelo hasta soltárselo completamente sobre los hombros agitaba con fuerza las ramas de los árboles y las partía, atrayendo incluso a algunas nubes dispersas.

- ¡Elrond, detente! – Gritó Glorfindel en mitad del caos, los ojos apretados porque el viento era demasiado poderoso.

- ¿Detenerme? – Cuando Elrond se giró a ver al elfo rubio vio satisfecho que todo el campamento orco se había inclinado a sus pies. El viento y el brillo se extinguieron de pronto, dejando un extraño vacío en el aire, y con largos pasos el medio elfo se acercó al de Gondolin.

- No hay poder en este mundo capaz de pararme, elfo – Le dijo con una extraña sonrisa, casi escupiendo la última palabra. Glorfindel le miró con temor, y tragó aire cuando el que era su amigo comenzó a golpearle con fuerza, castigando mayormente el abdomen dolorido.

- ¡Déjale, por favor…! – Exclamó Celebrían, horrorizada, y su grito consiguió su propósito a costa de que desencadenara su ira contra ella.

- Atadla a un árbol. ¡Vamos! Ponedla ahí enfrente, eso es. Quiero que su padre no se pierda nada de lo que voy a hacerle… - Prestos, varios orcos se adelantaron a cumplir su cometido mientras la elfa lloraba, entre otras cosas, por su amigo rubio que había quedado con la inmóvil con la cabeza caída.

- Elrond, detén esta demencia – La voz de Celeborn era firme, y retumbó en el claro. Elrond alzó el mentón desafiante al sentir el empuje, la ira de su _fëa _dirigirse contra él casi de forma tangible.

- El Señor de los Anillos no responde ante nombres y no teme a nadie, Lord Celeborn de Doriath. Pídemelo, y quizá te conceda morir a mis manos en la arena. Vosotros – se volvió hacia un puñado de orcos – recoged leña en abundancia. ¡Dentro de dos días probaréis carne de elfo!

Las horribles criaturas lanzaron vítores y el grupo elegido partió rápidamente al bosque. El orco que había liderado al grupo se acercó a él, temeroso, y Elrond le miró como si fuera la criatura más despreciable y miserable que se le hubiera acercado nunca.

- Mi nombre es Grisnduk, y estoy a vuestro servicio – balbuceó mirando la mano empuñada en que llevaba a Vilya – Es una suerte que hayáis regresado tan pronto con nosotros, mylord, aunque sea bajo esa apariencia repugnante. El ejército está en Mordor, escondido esperándoos. ¿Cuándo atacaremos Gondor?

Glorfindel y Celeborn se asombraron de la estupidez del orco. No tenía ni idea de quién era Sauron, ni tampoco de cómo era el Anillo Único. ¡Realmente pensaban todos que era el mismísimo Señor Oscuro!

_No lo es, sin duda, pero será terrible si no conseguimos detenerle…_

- _Mellon_, esto no es propio de ti…– Le dijo el de Gondolin apretando las mandíbulas por el dolor.

- ¿No lo es…? – los fieros ojos, oscurecidos como tormentas, se clavaron en Grisnduk – Dame tu maza – Tras sopesarla unos segundos en su mano la descargó varias veces contra el orco hasta abrirle una herida en la cabeza de la que manaba abundante sangre. Se manchó una mano con ella y luego de ordenar que le ataran a un poste para quemarle también dentro de dos días se acercó a Glorfindel para restregarle la sangre por el pecho con una mueca viciosa.

- ¿Es más propio de mí el estar manchado de sangre orca? – Le preguntó al terminar, agarrándole por el cuello y apretando con fuerza.

- No eres… tú mismo…

La mueca en su rostro se volvió más feroz si cabía, y acercó su rostro al de él hasta que casi se rozaron con la nariz.

- No quieres saber cuánta razón tienes, _mellon_…. Morirás dentro de dos días, si tus incontenibles palabras no me han obligado a matarte antes.

Airado se alejó de su prisionero y se situó frente a los orcos que quedaban en el campamento.

- ¿Qué hacíais antes de que os encontrara?

- Acabábamos de traer la cena, mylord – Murmuró uno que estaba en primera fila entre temblores.

- Perfecto. Que un grupo salga de caza y me traiga algo de cenar. Si nada de lo que traéis me es agradable os mandaré ejecutar. ¡Andando!

Las horas se sucedieron y la noche cayó totalmente sobre el mundo. Atrapado con las cadenas, Celeborn reflexionaba sobre el despótico mandato a la que tenía el medio elfo sometida a los orcos, intentando no oler los cadáveres chamuscados de aquellos que no habían logrado servirle como quería.

Los orcos parecían haberse adaptado a su señor y, en vez del silencio sepulcral que había horas antes se atrevían a hablar entre ellos y a petición de Elrond.

_Nerwen, no te lo pongas nunca. Escúchame, es el mal. Vilya ha cautivado a Elrond, temo por la seguridad de Gondor... _El mensaje nunca le llegaría a Galadriel a través de palabras, pero sí como sentimientos de angustia y preocupación que ella sabría interpretar.

Pero Galadriel estaba contenta, radiante. Podía percibir la pureza de su _fëa_ junto al suyo, llamándole encantada, pidiéndole que se diera prisa en llegar a su lado. Le llegó su amor, y un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

Todo iría bien, parecía decirle su amor...

El elfo de Doriath se sorprendió cuando, de pronto, sintió que los árboles le hablaban de dicha. Cuando llegaron a aquella región apartada no había sentido vida a su alrededor, sino sólo corrupción, y ahora la Sombra que caía sobre aquellos árboles parecía haberse retirado... ¿Merced de qué?

_¿Vilya...? _

Miró hacia su hija y la vio mirando al lo alto, a las estrellas. Por el movimiento de sus labios estaba rezándole a Elbereth, y hacía lo correcto. Glorfindel le preocupaba, pues estaba doblado hacia delante sobre las cadenas, pero el rubio giró levemente la cabeza y le miró, sonriendo suavemente.

Celeborn se estiró contra el tronco y suspiró, cerrando los ojos unos momentos. Había sido una suerte que la flecha fuera una de las propias. De haber sido una orca, podría haber estado envenenada o algo peor...

Mientras la luz de_ Anor_ estuvo en el cielo al día siguiente, los orcos estuvieron ocultos entre los árboles y bajo las grotescas tiendas que tenían para protegerse de la luz que odiaban. Aunque reconocían el poder de quien les mandaba, se sentían más desprotegidos con él que cuando no estaba, aunque no sabían por qué podría llegar a ser.

La caída de la tarde fue momento de bullicio en el campamento, pues los orcos volvieron a salir a cazar. No había nada decente de comer en aquellos parajes, de modo que Elrond mandó matar a los que le habían traído alimentos tan poco propicios.

El portador de Vilya estuvo andando de un lado a otro durante horas mientras los orcos mataban el tiempo a su manera, y todos se giraron al verle, de pronto, sentarse frente a la elfa.

- Soltadla, y que se siente conmigo – Dijo, y un par de orcos hicieron lo que les había pedido para volver raudos a sus juegos.

Celebrían se sentó frente a él, pero miraba al suelo, pues no se atrevía a aguantar su mirada.

- Canta para mí.

La petición la tomó desprevenida, pero agradeció que sólo fuera aquello lo que se le había ocurrido. Tragó saliva y miró al cielo, comenzando una canción.

Pronto, los orcos comenzaron a abuchear y a quejarse, y la elfa se detuvo con lágrimas en los ojos claros.

- Canta otra canción. Esa no les gusta.

La escena se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que Elrond alzó la voz.

- Voy a hacer que deseéis no haber nacido si vuelvo a escuchar una sola queja. ¡Canta!

Celebrían tragó saliva y buscó en su corazón el coraje y el valor, y una canción salió de sus labios entre sollozos, y esta vez nadie la interrumpió.

_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good-bye._

_Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you will try._

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free,_

_if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..._

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me..._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen! _

_Don't think about the things which might have been..._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying so hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do._

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you..._

Cuando terminó miró al medio elfo, largas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, y su gesto se llenó de confusión al ver, durante un momento, sus ojos grises mirándola llenos de amor.

Elrond tragó saliva y se levantó, perfectamente serio y desafiante cuando miró a los orcos.

- Volved a atarla en el árbol, pero esta vez hacerlo en ese de allí. Siento que alguien se acerca. Quiero un grupo que se adentre en el bosque y que me traiga noticias de avances por tierra o mar antes de que salga _Anor_.

El grupo regresó poco antes que el alba sin noticias, y el medio elfo los mandó ajusticiar, y sus cadáveres se añadieron a la pila que ya había y de la que los propios orcos iban dando cuenta.

Así llegó el segundo día, sin comida y sin agua para ninguno de los cuatro, pues nada de lo que encontraban los orcos era comestible, y no se fiaban del agua que pudieran darles. Un par de orcos más fueron desmembrados y dejados para los cuervos, si acaso los querían, y Elrond se sentó en el suelo a media tarde, dándole la espalda a Glorfindel.

- Volved al bosque, y buscad a los intrusos que vienen – Les ordenó a un trío de horrendas criaturas, que temblaron al verse elegidos pues sabían que, de fallar en su cometido, acabarían acuchillados y en la panza de sus compañeros.

Pero los orcos que se quedaban tenían mejor perspectiva que comerse a sus compañeros; dentro de unas horas tendrían carne élfica asada que probar. Sus muertos podían pudrirse, que nada les haría cambiar el menú de la cena.

- Esta tarde, no a mucho tardar, será el gran momento. Una vez hayamos liquidado esta cuestión marcharemos a Mordor. Allí reuniré un ejército y caeremos sobre Gondor - Los orcos jalearon y gruñeron hasta avanzada la tarde, cuando el grupo explorador regresó a la carrera.

- ¡Elfos¡Se acercan más elfos¡Una decena, señor! – Exclamó uno de ellos, pequeño y cubierto de chapas de acero.

- Están cerca, venían río abajo y acaban de bajarse del bote – Dijo otro con un extraño gorgoteo.

Elrond se levantó y paseó frente a los orcos, el puño derecho mostrando a Vilya para demostrarles su poder sobre ellos.

- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer… Los tres que los vieron serán el cebo que traerá aquí a esos elfos que se atreven a entrar en mis dominios. Nosotros esperaremos ocultos entre las tiendas y el follaje, y un grupo de vosotros estará como señuelo por el campamento, pareciendo que vigilan a los prisioneros.

Cuando estén cerca apareceremos por detrás y los ataremos…. ¡Y qué gran fiesta, esta noche!

Los orcos jalearon extasiados, y todos se afanaron en la tarea encomendada.

Celeborn miró al medio elfo con el ceño fruncido, encontrando estúpida su estrategia por donde la mirase, pero lo que realmente le sorprendía era que los árboles le contaban que los elfos venían de Lórinand…

No hubo de pasar más de una hora para que, corriendo, entraran los orcos señuelo en el claro. Nada más poner el pie en el campamento, una andanada de flechas surcó el aire y los derribó. En el bosque, nadie veía nada.

- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó Elrond de pronto, y los orcos salieron desordenadamente de su escondite. Las flechas volaron de nuevo, y empezaron a caer muertos al suelo.

El medio elfo corrió entonces hacia Celeborn con una cimitarra en la mano, y yéndole por detrás descargó un fuerte golpe en sus cadenas, dejándole libre.

- Ha llegado el momento – Le dijo tendiéndole la cimitarra. El elfo de Doriath la tomó, y estaba calculando fríamente el momento de atravesarle con ella cuando Celebrían le llamó; Grisnduk estaba gritándoles a los orcos que habían sido engañados y traicionados y que mataran a todos los elfos, ellos incluidos.

- ¡Ve con ella, deprisa! Yo me ocuparé de Glorfindel. ¡Corre! - Celeborn le miró fijamente unos momentos, pero al instante corrió a liberar a su hija. Elrond se acercó entonces al rubio y gritó en élfico a los atacantes que acabaran con todos los orcos, sin piedad.

Aprovechando el tumulto y la confusión reinante por las flechas que no dejaban de caer aunque hubiera orcos que alcanzaban el bosque, el señor de Imladris partió la flecha que tenía clavada Glorfindel y con un fuerte golpe le dejó libre también.

Antes de que se desplomara le sujetó y apenas tuvo tiempo para dejarle en el suelo, pues Grisnduk, que había sido liberado por los orcos contra los que peleaba Celeborn, le agarró por la espalda y le inmovilizó.

- ¡Sucia rata élfica, voy a arrancarte las entrañas con una mano! - Gruñó en su oído, y su zarpa, de afiladas garras se la clavó en el pecho en busca de su corazón. En vano trató de liberarse, porque Grisnduk era más grande y pesado que él y le estaba estrangulando para mantenerle quieto.

De pronto, en su abrazo mortal el orco dio un rugido de dolor que se convirtió en gorgoteo sangriento. El brazo que le asfixiaba se aflojó, y la garra aún le cortó al caer Grisnduk de espaldas al suelo, atravesado de parte a parte.

Elrond apoyó una rodilla en la tierra y se apretó la herida con fuerza haciendo una mueca de dolor, alzando la cabeza después para ver a Celeborn sacar la cimitarra del cadáver.

- Estamos en paz – Fue lo único que dijo el elfo plateado antes de lanzarse a la carga de nuevo contra los pocos orcos que quedaban en el claro y no habían sido abatidos a flechazos.

Unos segundos después, Elrond se arrodilló junto a su amigo y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sus heridas.

- _Mellon…._

- Calla. Y lo siento. Siento mucho haberte golpeado, tenía que ser convincente.

- Me asustaste. Nos asustaste a todos…

- Guarda silencio… - Le pidió mientras rodeaba con las manos el asta partida de la flecha, sin tocarle.

- _Mellon…._ – Volvió a llamarle, y cogió su brazo con fuerza. El medio elfo abrió los ojos, el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

- ¿No puedes estar callado ni un momen--? – Elrond fue el que quedó en silencio de golpe al echarle Celebrían los brazos al cuello y sollozar contra su hombro.

- _Meleth nín, _¿qué ocurre? – Su expresión se suavizó al instante, y no pudo evitar acariciar la cascada de cabello plateado.

- Temí que te hubiéramos perdido… - Sollozó, y tocó su rostro con sus dedos finos, suavemente. Elrond no pudo articular palabra, como solía sucederle cuando era tan dulce con él, y se limitó a mirarla con profunda adoración y una casi sonrisa.

Los elfos entraron todos en el claro, arcos preparados, pero no quedaba orco con vida… o eso pensaron, pues uno de ellos escapó y fue a Mordor, y Sauron, aún sin poder, nunca olvidaría la afrenta y osadía del elfo que portaba el Anillo de Aire.

- ¡Celebrían! – Exclamó una voz, y la dama se volvió para ver a Fereveldir corriendo hacia ella con Haldir, Rúmil y Orophin yendo tras él. Celebrían le dedicó una última sonrisa al medio elfo y se levantó a encontrarse con ellos, sus salvadores.

Elrond apartó la vista cuando el rubio la abrazó, y sintió la mano de Glorfindel apretar su antebrazo mientras sonreía suavemente.

- Estoy seguro de que te ama… – Le dijo, y él agitó la cabeza suavemente aunque no perdió la sonrisa.

No hubieron pasado más que un par de minutos cuando una mano se cerró en el hombro del señor de Imladris quien, reteniendo un soplido, dejó su tarea una vez más y miró hacia arriba. La poca luz que quedaba hacía contraluz sobre Celeborn, mostrándole más imponente de lo que ya era.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaban de camino? – Le preguntó sin rodeos, como le gustaba. Elrond arqueó las cejas.

- Antes de salir de Lórinand les pedí que nos siguieran a dos días de viaje. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el viaje.

El elfo plateado le miraba fijamente, taladrándole con sus ojos del color de los reinos de Ulmo, profundos y serios, ineludibles.

- Quítate el Anillo.

Antes que Elrond pudiera protestar nada, alzó la mano, pues aún empuñaba una cimitarra, y volvió a repetir:

- Quítate el Anillo.

- Celeborn, está bajo mi control. Lo ha estado desde que me lo puse. Entiendo que no os dierais cuenta, pero ese era el plan.

- Cuando me liberaste estuve a punto de matarte.

Elrond le miró, sorprendido no ya por la dureza de sus palabras sino por la frialdad de su expresión y el convencimiento de que lo decía totalmente en serio.

- Le pediré a Lindir que me acepte como personaje principal en sus obras de teatro, si tan bien soy capaz de convencer a todos – Murmuró aún sobrecogido. De pronto una sombra de dolor cruzó el rostro del elfo de Doriath, quien apoyó todo su peso sobre su hombro para guardar el equilibrio.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó sujetándole del brazo.

Celeborn recuperó la posición con gesto dolorido, y balanceó su peso sobre la pierna derecha.

- Hice un mal movimiento mientras peleaba y se me ha resentido la rodilla – Explicó haciendo una mueca de fastidio, sin entrar en detalles que sabía ambos conocían, ya que fue durante la guerra cuando se lesionó.

El elfo plateado equilibró la espada en su mano una vez más y clavó los ojos en el medio elfo.

- No voy a repetirlo. Quítatelo y guárdalo hasta que lleguemos a Belfalas. No quiero arriesgar más contratiempos en el viaje; ya hemos llamado la atención demasiado sobre nosotros.

- No sirve para la guerra, lo habéis visto. En el absurdo caso de que tuviera algún poder sobre mí--

- Causarías un desastre climático tal… que arrasarías la Tierra Media – Elrond se volvió hacia su amigo, a quien creía de su parte, y vio que había cerrado los ojos – Hazle caso, por favor. Estoy convencido… de que lo que dices es cierto…, pero todos nos quedaremos más tranquilos así.

- Ya veo que no importa lo que piense al respecto de mi propia experiencia – frunció el gesto, enfadado – De acuerdo… - Se quitó a Vilya y lo dejó descansando en la palma de su mano para que ambos pudieran verlo.

Nada cambió en él, pero el bosque se volvió, de pronto, más oscuro e inhóspito.

Escucharon un murmullo proveniente de los otros elfos, que estaban experimentando el cambio a su alrededor, y Celeborn suavizó el gesto y apretó su hombro amistosamente en un claro gesto destinado a limar asperezas.

- Guárdalo. En cuanto sea posible levantaremos el campamento. Hasta entonces haremos turnos de guardia.

Cerca de una hora estuvo Elrond afanándose en restañar la herida de su amigo, quien dormitaba exhausto. Estaba preocupado por Glorfindel, y de cuando en cuando pasaba una mano sobre sus ojos o acariciaba su frente, animándole con su _fëa _a combatir la infección.

Con un gesto exasperado se apartó el largo pelo oscuro de la cara y aprovechó para estirarse suavemente para desentumecerse.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo el resto, pues apenas les escuchaba murmurar o reír en voz queda, pero no le daba mayor importancia ya que intentaba apartar de su mente todo cuanto le distrajera de su labor de sanador.

Pero un pensamiento le venía una y otra vez.

- Pero¿por qué tiene que llevarme siempre la contraria? – Gruñó de nuevo, pasándose una mano por el rostro y echándose el pelo hacia atrás por enésima vez.

- No creo que lo haga con ese propósito – le dijo una voz que apenas le sobresaltó. Haldir se sentó junto a él con un bol de agua limpia, pan y frutas, y un gesto amistoso en el rostro – Creo que el caballero Celeborn sólo quiere protegernos.

- Gracias – Le dijo con un suspiro no queriendo entrar en una conversación de la que seguro se iba a arrepentir. Se quedó parado entonces unos segundos, pensando qué habría escuchado o qué sabría el de Lórinand para hacerle semejante comentario, y decidió que era preferible seguir estando callado. Dio un trago al agua y en lo que dejó metió unas hierbas y las aplastó contra el fondo para que soltaran su jugo. Haldir se sonrió y comenzó a pelarle una naranja mientras le veía echar más de las hierbas y raíces curativas que siempre llevaba consigo al viajar.

- Señor Elrond¿puedo sugerirle que descanse un rato, me deje a mí o a alguno ver sus heridas y después vuelva a cuidar de Glorfindel? – Su voz sonó clara y melodiosa, suave como todo en Lórinand, y la invitación tan sincera unida a la jugosa naranja que le ofrecía era prácticamente irresistible.

Al momento, antes de que el medio elfo pudiera decidir nada, Rúmil y Orophin se sentaron con ellos y segundos después, Fereveldir les hacía compañía.

Algunos habían traído alimentos de las barcas, y otros habían recogido leña para hacer fuego y ahuyentar a la Sombra.

De detrás de unos árboles surgió Celeborn yendo de la mano de su hija, quien le ayudó a sentarse junto a la lumbre recién encendida, justo al lado de Elrond.

El grupo cenó apaciblemente mientras los Noldor hacían guardia a su alrededor, y llegó el momento inevitable de tener que inventar una historia con los orcos para proteger el secreto de los Tres Anillos.

Mientras con un trozo de túnica Elrond vendaba el abdomen de su amigo, limpia la herida con los jugos y el agua y cubierta con las hierbas, los hermanos de Haldir le miraban llenos de admiración.

El relato que había inventado Celebrían le dejaba de héroe y a los orcos de estúpidos descerebrados. La dama sabía sin duda que, de poder elegir, hubieran preferido la versión original, pero la que había creado para ellos sobre cómo el Lord de Imladris engañó a un campamento de orcos para que hicieran su voluntad pasaría de boca en boca durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando Celebrían vio que Elrond había terminado con su amigo, le miró por sobre el regazo de su padre, donde estaba acurrucada.

- Elrond, deja que _adar _te vea, por favor. Aquél orco tenía unas garras terribles… - Dijo mirando con aprehensión los jirones de la túnica y la sangre seca.

El moreno se quedó serio, y al mirar al elfo plateado vio que él también le escrutinaba. En sus ojos había un recuerdo del que el propio Elrond era muy consciente. Sabía lo que Celeborn estaba pensando y podía leer en él el disgusto de entonces con la facilidad con la que leía los mapas.

_Esta vez no tengo nada que ocultar que pueda inducirle a querer matarme… a no ser que me ponga a Vilya de nuevo, claro está…_

- Sólo si él me deja calmar su rodilla - Suspiró, esperando un brusco rechazo, pero lo que recibió fue el toque suave de unas manos que tan bien podían reducir a polvo a sus enemigos como esculpir la belleza más sublime.

Celebrían les sonrió con dulzura, feliz, y en ese mismo momento ambos se prometieron hacer todo lo posible porque perdurara esa sonrisa.

---------------------

_**Anor: **el Sol  
__**Aiglos : **La lanza de Gil Galad  
__**Hadafang **: La cimitarra de Elrond  
__**Mellon :** amigo  
__**Mallorn :** Los árboles dorados que crecen el Lórinand.  
__**Mae govannen, muindyr: **Bienvenidos, hermanos.  
__**Caras Galadhon**: La ciudad de árboles donde viven Celeborn y Galadriel cuando son Lords de Lorien. No se especifica cuándo se construyó, pero me pareció bien que la construyera Amroth con talains (plataformas) por su amor por Nimrodel.  
__**Talains: **Las plataformas donde vivían los elfos Silvan. **Talan** es el singular.  
_**_Ithil: _**_La luna.  
__**Fëa:** Espíritu.  
_**_Sulilad:_ **_Saludos.  
__**Adar: **Padre.  
__**Muin Sell: **Querida hija.  
__**Ada: **Papá.  
__**Naneth: **Madre  
__**Elbereth: **La creadora de las estrellas.  
__**Meleth nín**: Mi amor_

_Canción; Think of me, de El Fantasma de la Ópera. _


	6. Año 109, Tercera Edad

Concerning Elves...

_Año 109 de la Tercera Edad_

El remanso de agua que era el golfo de Belfalas, tranquilo y destellante como plata por los rayos de _Anor,_ se abrió sobre ellos en los últimos tramos de su viaje, inacabable al horizonte.

Para llegar allí, el grupo había pasado por Osgiliath, capital del reino de Gondor, de hermosa belleza numenóreana, aunque lo habían hecho sin revelar sus identidades pues preferían viajar en el mayor incógnito posible. El reino del sur les había agradado mucho, desde la contemplación de las figuras inacabadas de los Grandes Reyes hasta la vista que ofrecían Minas Ithil y Minas Anor desde el puerto de Osgiliath; eran ciudades blancas de grandes arcos y fuertes murallas que, en lugar de dar sensación de opresión eran engrandecidas en su hermosura; La magnificencia de Númenor estaba aún presente en todas sus estructuras.

Les hubiera gustado ver, en el viaje, el Árbol Blanco que plantara Isildur en lo más alto de Minas Anor y que era estandarte del reino, además de motivo de decoración frecuente de muchas ornamentaciones de muros, pendones, armaduras y estandartes pero siempre habría tiempo, en sus largas vidas, de volver.

Así llegaron, en la fiesta del Año Nuevo, al lugar que más tarde se llamaría Dol Amroth y que era un pequeño asentamiento de elfos Silvan que vivían al borde de las tranquilas aguas y que tenían amistad sincera con el pueblo de Gondor.

Como no era posible navegar el Anduin hasta el mar, retiraron las barcas a un lado y terminaron el camino a pie hasta el pequeño puerto, que en nada se parecía a los puertos de Lindon, de arquitectura de regia piedra labrada y hermosa; más bien era un pequeño Lórinand a la orilla del mar.

Había casas de madera preciosas en el suelo, entre los árboles, y también _talains_ en los que dormían los que no podían estar lejos de los árboles.

El puerto era hermoso, con embarcaciones ligeras y algunos veleros y un pequeño paseo marítimo recubierto de conchas de todas formas y colores, pero no parecía que los habitantes estuvieran en sus casas, con lo cual pensaron que había otro asentamiento cercano.

A lo lejos, al este, las embarcaciones gondorianas se recortaban en el azul.

Pero de todo lo hermoso que veían, lo que más dentro les llegó a la mayoría fueron las gaviotas, pequeñas emplumadas de blanco barriendo la costa y aún el mar, lanzando sus cantos al brillante cielo azul.

Haldir y sus hermanos miraban el mar embelesados, pues nunca lo habían contemplado, dejándose arrastrar por el vaivén de las olas y los susurros de Ulmo, mientras que aquellos que sólo se reencontraban con un viejo conocido se sonreían ora por añoranza, ora por placer.

Celebrían se descalzó y corrió hasta la arena templada, deseando que el mar besara sus pies de nuevo, y la mayoría de la comitiva la acompañó, los hermanos los primeros y Glorfindel, rezagado, acabó por sentarse en la fina arena.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando ves el mar? - Elrond, que miraba a los improvisados bañistas mientras acariciaba las conchas de la barandilla del paseo, volvió los ojos al elfo plateado. Con expresión pensativa, casi preocupada, Celeborn contemplaba el horizonte hasta donde el azul del mar se convertía en cielo.

Desde que dejaran los lindes de Mordor, ambos habían hecho un probo esfuerzo por dejar a un lado sus diferencias y la tensión entre ellos se había suavizado bastante. Vilya estaba escondido entre los pliegues de la ropa del medio elfo, y no había salido de allí ni siquiera en mención, cosa que había ayudado bastante. Durante el viaje en bote incluso habían charlado amistosamente y puesto en común de nuevo el itinerario del viaje para no verse sorprendidos otra vez por un contratiempo tan catastrófico.

Así pues, frunciendo un poco el ceño, el medio elfo volvió los ojos de nuevo hacia la belleza frente a él y buscó en su corazón.

- Hacía mucho que no veía el mar, y el rumor de las olas me produce una extraña calma a la vez que me invita a acercarme. Siento una especie de añoranza, nostalgia tal vez, pero también curiosidad. Me gustaría ver lo que hay al otro lado... – dijo, y tardó un poco en continuar, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa – Siempre recuerdo a Elros cuando veo una playa, cuando jugábamos en la arena en Lindon y Galadriel nos cuidaba... – Divagó entrando, sin pensar, en la arena.

- A mí también me produce curiosidad el resplandor de plata, pero el mar no me habla del mismo modo en que lo hacen los árboles, aunque ciertamente siento su influjo.

El par se quedó en silencio unos momentos, y luego Celeborn dijo:

- Nuca he entrado en el mar.

- Ciertamente recuerdo haberte visto poco en la playa con nosotros... pero hay que ponerle remedio a eso – Elrond le tendió una mano - Vamos, desde dentro será más fácil que comprendas la belleza cautivadora de Ulmo.

Estaban bañándose, incluso salpicándose agua, cuando llegaron un par de elfos vistiendo de varios tonos de verde y azul. Traían comida y bebida, y ropas limpias para todos.

- Sabíamos que llegaríais, os estábamos esperando desde hacía algún tiempo – Les explicó uno de ellos sonriendo.

- La dama Galadriel os da la bienvenida y os espera en la ciudad – Una voz musical y muy dulce les hizo sonreír a todos a su dueña. Era muy hermosa, con el cabello muy claro y largo suelto, flotándole sobre los hombros como un aura – Creo que esperabais también a Círdan, pero tendréis que aguardar a su regreso. No hace ni dos días que zarpó para ver nuestras aguas, y tardará en volver.

Almereth y Nólmerel , pues así se llamaban respectivamente, escucharon sus historias y preguntaron sobre Lórinand mientras se secaban y vestían, antes de tomar el refrigerio.

A su vez ellos les contaron que, aunque tenían en alta estima a los hombres de Gondor que vivían en las cercanías estaban encantados de recibir visitas de sus hermanos. También les contaron la historia del asentamiento, cómo unos pocos se instalaron allí hacía muchas estaciones y se convirtieron con el tiempo en un pueblo de pescadores, y también que siempre habían tenido trato con los hombres de Númenor, visitantes asiduos de su costa.

Aquellos Sindar pescadores seguían amando los bosques como antaño, pero habían desarrollado gran cariño por el mar y ya no les gustaba vivir lejos de él. Era una suerte, explicaron, haber encontrado aquél pequeño valle entre cerros poblados de arboleda.

Al terminar el refrigerio se pusieron en camino tras sus nuevos guías, contemplando la naturaleza a su alrededor. No había un camino propiamente dicho, pero los árboles parecían invitarles a pasar entre ellos, abriéndose como claros o, en el peor de los casos, tendiendo las ramas altas hacia el cielo para no entorpecerles. La vegetación era exuberante, muy verde, de grandes y frondosos arbustos y con pastos amplios en los que alcanzaron a ver algún ciervo.

Tras dejar un gran grupo de piedras y alcanzar la cima de la loma vieron la ciudad de la que Nólmerel les había hablado extendiéndose a sus pies. Entre las copas verdes de los árboles o a veces bajo ellas y hechas alrededor del tronco, crecían las casas de madera y piedra. Pequeños faroles colgaban aquí y allá de los árboles muy al estilo de Lórinand, y entre algunos _talains_ había pontadas que los comunicaban, sólidas y labradas en madera.

El estilo era suave, muy en consonancia con el bosque que las guardaba. La brisa que corría y agitaba las hojas sabía deliciosamente a sal y les recordaba la cercanía de la costa, unos metros más debajo de donde se encontraban.

Las casas más grandes y trabajadas del asentamiento se encontraban en el centro, en un calvero, y tenían preciosas conchas engarzadas y esculturas y pinturas de barcos y gaviotas, y también de algún animal marino que no habían visto nunca.

Llenos de orgullo, en una placita en el centro de la ciudad, les enseñaron el único _mallorn_ que vivía fuera de Lórinand. Era un árbol fuerte y hermoso, con grandes raíces y hojas doradas que silbaba suavemente con el viento, y estaba engarzado con una gran concha en el tronco que era símbolo de su amor por el bosque y el mar.

A su alrededor, según les contaron, ejecutaban bailes en las festividades y bajo su sombra se repartían los alimentos recogidos y se daban las noticias importantes. Era, por decirlo de algún modo, el corazón alrededor del que giraba la vida de la ciudad.

De una de las puertas que daban al centro, la que tenía tallada un diente de león, apareció Galadriel vistiendo de blanco como todos sabían que adoraba. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un par de largas trenzas que le caían por el pecho, y en el rostro brillaba su luminosa sonrisa.

Una deliciosa carrera, y se echó en brazos de su marido, pasándole los suyos por el cuello.

- Te he extrañado mucho, _herven._ Estoy muy contenta de veros – Le dijo sonriente, y él la abrazó, sorprendido por una demostración exagerada de afecto a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

- Yo también, Nerwen. Me hace feliz verte tan contenta – Le dijo con una sonrisa, y ella rió.

_Tu risa es música en mis oídos..._

- Hola _nana _– Celebrían se acercó a ellos y ambas se abrazaron. Mientras intercambiaban saludos se acercó a ellos el que podía decirse era el líder de la comunidad, un elfo alto de facciones marcadas y pelo plateado, sin duda Sindar.

- Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Eambar. Espero que paséis una estancia agradable con nosotros, y espero que os hospedéis en nuestra casa – Alargó su mano y Nólmerel se acercó a cogerla con una sonrisa.

- La dama Galadriel vive con nosotros, y reconozco que es un huésped encantador – Dijo ella con dulzura.

- No podremos igualarla de ningún modo, pero aceptamos de buen grado vuestra amable invitación – Elrond le tendió el brazo a Eambar y se agarraron como saludo de amistad. – Venid a visitarnos a Imladris y os recibiremos con mucho gusto.

Uno por uno, Galadriel saludó a los recién llegados y, al llegar al medio elfo le guiñó un ojo.

_Gracias_, dijo en su mente, y Elrond se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Iba a preguntar, pero ella se llevó un dedo a los labios con sonrisa traviesa y volvió a su marido para tomarle de un brazo.

Por el día de Año Nuevo había preparada una fiesta a la que asistían todos los habitantes del asentamiento, pero al llegar los viajeros todos coincidieron en que debían alargarla. Flores no había en aquella época del año, pero trenzaron ramitas y hierbas e hicieron coronas verdes para todos.

Cantaron, bailaron y bebieron dulce vino de bayas hasta el anochecer. Las historias y cuentos fluyeron como el vino y a media noche bajaron todos a la costa para bañarse bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Nólmerel y Eambar bailaron en el agua con la gracia de sirenas, y en sus cabellos se enredaba la luz de plata de _Ithil_ que parecía llenar sus cantos de vitalidad.

En la playa, con los pies descalzos, varios elfos interpretaban un baile similar al de ellos al que se unieron, casi sin pensarlo, Galadriel y Celebrían, puesto que los cuatro de Lórinand hacía ya rato que bailaban.

Hasta que el cielo comenzó a aclararse continuó la fiesta, pues para entonces muchos se tumbaban sobre la arena felices a ver desaparecer las estrellas barridas por la luz de _Anor_.

Galadriel y Celebrían se acoplaron cada una en un hombro de Celeborn, quien tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro e incluso un brillo soñador en la mirada.

_Lo he pasado muy bien hoy_, la dijo en su mente mientras acariciaba su cabello dorado. Ella sonrió dulce y besó su pecho desnudo.

_Me alegro mucho de que vinieras, añoraba tanto tus manos..._

Su _fëa_ era como un suave ronroneo de contento, blanco y puro como la espuma del mar con luna.

- Celebrían me contó que os bañasteis esta mañana – Susurró la elfa acurrucándose de medio lado para poder verle el rostro.

- Me dijeron que me ayudaría a comprender a Ulmo...

Las uñas de la elfa acariciaron su torso con cariño, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato viendo las estrellas titilar.

_Nunca antes habías entrado en el mar..._

Celeborn sonrió, y sus manos se entrelazaron en sus cabellos.

- No ha sido tan malo – Dijo, y Galadriel se escondió en su pecho como hacía Celebrían de pequeña cuando se asustaba por algo.

_Hannon le... Herven, cuando el tiempo pase y lleguen años aciagos, si parece que todo se pierde, recuérdanos esta noche. Aunque parezca frío y duro mi corazón, recuerda que te amo más que al mar y que a las estrellas... _

El tiempo pasó para todos sin que se dieran verdadera cuenta, entretenidos como estaban con las varias cosas que hacían los Silvan, pues siempre había alguno con quién hablar o a quién ayudar con algo interesante.

Mientras que Haldir y sus hermanos, y aún Fereveldir, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con los pescadores en la costa, fascinados por el mar, Glorfindel parecía no querer acercarse más de lo necesario y discurría por los bosques a caballo o andando, reconociendo la zona con otro y ayudándoles a recolectar frutos.

Celebrían intercambiaba habilidades con otras elfas, practicando con su madre bordados y confecciones, así como recetas culinarias varias que ambas conocían de sus estancias en lugares lejanos a Lórinand.

Y así, mientras todos se dedicaban a tareas más o menos elaboradas, Elrond y Celeborn pasaban el tiempo con Eambar. Estudiando mapas y libros, hablando de política e historia, cultura y de diferentes formas de administrar un lugar.

Además, Elrond estaba muy interesado por la historia del asentamiento y sus peculiaridades, de modo que de esto realizó varios escritos que guardaría en su biblioteca en Imladris.

A pesar de estar así entretenidos, a ninguno de estos tres les pasó inadvertida la reticencia de Glorfindel por pisar la arena. Celeborn podría no sentirse especialmente atraído por el mar, pero desde luego no lo rehuía como el de Gondolin.

Así pues, la noche antes de la estimación de la vuelta de Círdan de su agradable periplo por aquella parte del mundo, Elrond habló con Glorfindel sentados bajo la protectora sombra del _mallorn_ dorado.

Cuando el medio elfo le expuso el motivo de aquella entrevista, el rubio sonrió automáticamente y se levantó del banco de piedra, estirándose felizmente.

- Te preocupas por nada, _mellon, _he estado con vosotros en todas las ocasiones que habéis bajado al mar. No tengo nada en su contra, tan sólo estoy más a gusto en tierra firme.

- En Lindon también estabas así, aunque entonces creía que era tu carácter normal.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Del humor del que estás. Normalmente todo son risas y bromas contigo, como si fueras un muchacho que con todo se divierte, pero no eres así cuando estás junto al mar. Hay algo en ti que nos inquieta, una sombra en tu _fëa_ que asoma por tus ojos. Más de una vez, en la playa he visto en tu gesto cómo se partía tu corazón.

Glorfindel arqueó las cejas, aquella sombra empañando su mirada de pronto, pero al momento una sonrisa afectuosa se dibujó en sus labios.

- Aprecio enormemente vuestra preocupación pero…

- ¿Qué hay al otro lado del mar? -

Instantáneamente una mueca del dolor más profundo distorsionó sus facciones, y el rubio cerró los ojos para dejarse caer en el banco. Al momento tenía un brazo pasándole por encima de los hombros, pero él se lo sacudió de encima con un arrebato.

- ¡Te pedí que no me preguntaras! – Exclamó casi con un sollozo llevándose una mano al pecho y agarrando su ropa, haciendo un obvio esfuerzo por serenarse.

- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho, pero ha sido mi preocupación y la de otros la que me ha llevado a faltar a mi palabra. Perdóname si te he hecho recordar algo desagradable.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el elfo de Gondolin fue recuperando la respiración paulatinamente.

- El problema no es lo que recuerdo, si no lo que no – dijo con un murmullo, descorazonado – Mi memoria se termina inexplicablemente, y sólo sé que cuando intento recordar me siento partido en dos, incompleto. Algo importante me falta, y la respuesta está en el mar. Me… destroza ese horizonte plateado que me llama dulcemente y me promete las respuestas que ansío…

Sin saber qué decir, Elrond le apretó contra sí, esta vez sin encontrar resistencia. Estaba sorprendido por la historia de su amigo, y por ese amargo sufrimiento que no le había conocido nunca.

- ¿Has buscado entre mis libros? Tengo multitud de historia recopilada en la que quizá pudieras encontrar algo – Se le ocurrió de pronto.

- En realidad no me atrevo a buscar. Temo encontrar mi pasado, _mellon_, porque no sé si podré hacer frente a lo que me causa este dolor… - dijo suspirando – Cierto que a veces he indagado, pidiéndole ayuda a Galadriel como bien sabes, pero la verdad es que siempre me he sentido aliviado de no saber qué es lo que he olvidado.

- ¿Por qué no puedes contarnos nada de lo que recuerdas? Estoy seguro que, a pesar de todo, no has olvidado tus orígenes aunque quieras hacernos creer lo contrario.

- Hice una promesa que no puedo romper, a riesgo de perjudicaros a los demás… Por ello es que siempre que alguien me pregunta digo que no recuerdo nada, aunque no sea cierto. Te pido perdón por haberte mentido, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa por el bien de todos.

De darse el caso de que Elrond se hubiera enfadado, se le habría pasado inmediatamente al ver la expresión tan triste de su amigo. Le apretó contra él, y el rubio cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad de su _fëa_ de sanador, pues darle algo de paz era lo único que Elrond podía hacer por él.

En el silencio de la noche, el medio elfo estuvo ponderando sus palabras y sentimientos y supo con certeza que había muchas posibilidades de que el mar hiciera resurgir, borrosamente, el recuerdo de un _fëa_ más allá de la Tierra Media; Valinor, demasiado lejos y demasiado mágico para mantener una unión, ni siquiera aunque fuera tan fuerte como la de Celeborn y Galadriel.

_No es consciente pero sabe, de algún modo, que ella está al otro lado del mar. Por eso el vacío, el dolor de su alma partida en dos..._

_La costa le llena de desasosiego, pero tierra adentro consigue apartar de sí su vacío. Como un ciego de nacimiento no se lamenta por lo que ha perdido, su corazón no puede dolerse por algo que no recuerda lejos de las aguas. Aún así es seguro que, sin saberlo, alejamos el frío y la soledad de él al hacerle partícipe de nuestras vidas. Ahora comprendo que lo que le hace feliz es amarnos y sentirse amado. Quizá su misión en la vida no sea otra que hacernos sacar lo mejor de nosotros… y ciertamente lo consigue._

_Si para que sea feliz he de apartarle del mar y hacerle parte de mi familia, mi propio hermano, así será… _

Pasó el tiempo y ambos siguieron en silencio sin mudar postura. Todos los habitantes de la villa estaban en el mar porque les agradaba pasar allí las noches despejadas, y el viento en las hojas resplandecientes del _mallorn_ era su único compañero.

- ¿Qué piensas? – Preguntó Glorfindel de pronto, las cejas suavemente arqueadas.

- Secretos destinados a altos señores de los elfos – Respondió con guasa el medio elfo, aunque sus palabras no distaban demasiado de la verdad, puesto que no tenía intención de compartir nunca aquellas reflexiones con él.

- ¿Vas a decirle algo a Celeborn, entonces? – Elrond le miró sin entender, inocente como de costumbre ante las maquinaciones de su amigo.

- No veo qué tendría que contarle a Celeborn de lo que hemos hablado esta noche…

- No me tomes el pelo - protestó – Sabes que no te hablo de mí.

- Ah… - Elrond miró al suelo, a una hoja que se había desprendido del_ mallorn_ y que brillaba tenuemente, próxima a apagarse. Glorfindel aguardó pacientemente, y cuando el moreno fue a quitar la mano de su hombro le sujetó por la muñeca.

- No te cierres y cuéntaselo todo a este triste anciano para hacerle olvidar. Dicen que la mejor manera de olvidar los problemas propios es centrarse en los de los demás…

- ¿Anciano? Lo que eres es el elfo más chismoso que conozco, seguido de cerca por nuestro querido Erestor - Ambos rieron, y tras apretarle unos momentos contra sí Elrond pudo recuperar su mano.

- No sé qué decirle ni cómo. A veces siento como si hubiera una barrera entre nosotros. Hay algo que nos hace incompatibles…

- Sí, que queréis mucho a la misma persona.

- Aparte.

El rubio se puso serio unos momentos y se tocó el mentón, pensativo.

- ¿No tendrá que ver con que pasaste la infancia con ellos? Galadriel te crió, prácticamente, y aunque Ereinion fuera tu figura paterna, tuviste que pasar mucho tiempo con Celeborn también.

- Siempre le gustó más mi hermano. Decía que yo preguntaba demasiado, que siempre quería saberlo todo.

Glorfindel rió alegremente, la sombra de sus preocupaciones alejada.

- Lo que quiero decir, _mellon_, es que puede que puede que esa barrera que percibes se deba a que él, inconscientemente, te trate aún como un cachorro.

- ¿Como un cachorro? ¿Así me trata? Qué atentado contra mi dignidad… - Ambos rieron hasta hartarse y, el rubio hubo de secarse las lágrimas al terminar cuando le explico que en parte era su culpa por dejarse amedrentar y Elrond le amenazó de muerte.

- Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto y de tan buena gana – Comentó aún con la sonrisa en el rostro palmeando la espalda del otro.

- Yo tampoco, la verdad. Y lo echaba de menos.

- Tienes que reír más a menudo y salir más de tu despacho en Imladris, o acabarás pareciéndote a tu futuro suegro – El medio elfo le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, pero ambos estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo.

- Ahora, en serio – dijo Glorfindel intentando no echarse a reír antes de hablar – Si me permites un consejo de amigo y guardaespaldas, y sin ánimo de que te sientas de ninguna forma tratado como a un cachorro que necesita de guía, creo que lo que debes hacer con Celeborn es derrotarle en su terreno.

- ¿Y cómo, mi sabio guardaespaldas, hago eso?

- Bueno, creo que eso tendríamos que pensarlo con más detenimiento pero dado que tú le conoces mejor es más sencillo que se te ocurra algo a ti. De todos modos lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Celebrían. Creo que lo merece después de todo este tiempo esperándote…

Elrond sonrió suavemente al pensar en la hermosa elfa de cabellos plateados. Durante un rato, jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo hasta que Glorfindel puso, de pronto, una mano sobre su rodilla.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo de pronto?

- No es eso. El bosque está extraño. Hay demasiado silencio, y los animales se han escondido. La noche está tranquila, pero hay una amenaza en el aire.

Se levantaron raudos y decidieron otear desde lo alto de un _talan_ para poder ver todo el bosque. Sus ojos de elfo escudriñaron los alrededores, pero más que ver escucharon algo; un ronroneo ronco proveniente del este.

De pronto toda la tierra tembló con violencia, y los pájaros escaparon de los árboles en desbandada, oscureciendo el cielo. Los árboles se agitaron, así como el _talan_ donde estaban. La tierra se resquebrajó cerca, y algunas piedras rodaron colina abajo. Al norte de su posición, un fiero tronar llenaba el aire con una espesa nube de polvo.

El árbol en el que estaban se agitó con violencia, y la estructura del _talan_ crujió y se astilló. Uno al otro se sujetaron con fuerza mientras con la otra mano se asían al árbol, encontrando al mirarse a los ojos el mismo miedo que sintieron en el funesto terremoto que vivieron en el llano de Gorgoroth.

Cuando por fin todo se volvió estable bajaron al suelo, sin poder evitar fijarse en los destrozos que había ocasionado el temblor.

- Suerte que estamos suficientemente lejos de esas montañas para que no nos haya afectado el desprendimiento… - Dijo Glorfindel mirando a su alrededor. Había un silencio de muerte en el bosque.

- ¡El mar! – exclamó Elrond de pronto tomándole de un brazo - ¡Todos están en la orilla!

Con el alma en un puño corrieron cerro abajo, sintiendo un fuerte olor salado en el aire.

- Nerwen, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! – Celeborn chapoteó hacia su esposa, que se había detenido para enfrentar a la ola que se les venía encima. Tras ellos, el resto de la comunidad de elfos intentaba salir del agua para ponerse a salvo.

Galadriel se puso a Nenya en el momento que los brazos de su esposo rodeaban su cintura. La espuma del mar les salpicó el rostro y el elfo de plata la apretó contra sí, temiendo su destino. Galadriel alzó su mano, y el agua que podía arrastrarles a todos adentro pareció golpear contra un muro invisible, que no era otro que el poder de su _fëa_. El mar se estrelló varias veces contra su voluntad, librando a los que corrían tras ella de las oleadas, y finalmente se tranquilizó quedando, por unos minutos, Galadriel a merced de los brazos de su esposo.

El poder de Nenya había protegido a la mayoría, pero algunos desafortunados habían sido barridos por el mar. Por suerte, el que estuvieran en el centro del golfo hizo que las olas que llegaban fueran suaves, y nadie sufrió serios daños.

- ¿Estamos todos? - preguntaba Eambar sin cesar recorriendo la playa asegurándose de que todos estaban bien - ¿Tus hermanos? – Le preguntó a Haldir al ver que frotaba la espalda de uno de ellos y le decía palabras de ánimo.

- Rúmil ha tragado algo de agua, pero Orophin está bien – Respondió mirando a su otro hermano quien, sentado en la arena miraba al mar batir, con miedo. El agua les había arrastrado a los tres mar adentro, pero habían salido a nado sin demasiado inconveniente.

Eambar puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y luego la bajó hasta su espalda. Cerró los hermosos ojos verdes y al poco, Rúmil, que estaba inclinado tosiendo, echó de golpe todo el agua.

Haldir se lo agradeció de corazón, y Eambar le sonrió suavemente, continuando la ronda para ver si alguno más necesitaba de sus habilidades de sanador.

Cuando Elrond y Glorfindel llegaron a la costa suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaban indemnes. Galadriel tenía el gesto serio y miraba al este, el ceño un poco fruncido. Celeborn la rodeaba con los brazos y tenía la vista fija en las oscuras aguas, su espíritu inquieto.

Nunca había visto al mar violentarse tanto, acostumbrado como estaba a vivir tierra adentro, y no podía negar que le asustaba la idea de que una gran ola les tragara aunque le preocupara más que su esposa no se hubiera quitado a Nenya. La Dama Blanca, que sentía su turbación y aún por querer calmar la suya propia, tenía las manos sobre las suyas y las apretaba contra sí.

La primera réplica del temblor cogió a la mayoría por sorpresa, pero ninguna ola se abalanzó sobre ellos. Aún así no era seguro permanecer en la playa y, habiendo efectuado un recuento de los presentes y habiendo escrutinado el mar, corrieron todos lejos de la playa hacia las casas sobre el cerro, temerosos de encontrar lo que el terremoto hubiera dejado.

Celebrían corría de mano de Fereveldir, quien había mirado por ella desde el momento en que vieron la ola llegar, pues la había mantenido contra sí mientras corrían, llevándola en sus brazos cuando el mar amenazó con arrastrarles dentro.

La experiencia la había asustado, como a todos, pero estaba impresionada por la violencia que podía desatar el mar, ya que aunque había visto tormentas nunca las olas habían venido tan de súbito contra ella.

Era consciente de que apenas habían visto una minúscula parte del poder de Ulmo, pero se le habían abierto los ojos a la magnificencia de un Vala al que apenas conocía por las historias de Gondolin y la caída de Númenor. Sorprendida y reverente por la grandiosidad recién descubierta, sintió la turbación del _fëa_ de su padre, su inseguridad ante un terreno que nunca había sido el suyo a pesar de haber aprendido de un gran constructor de barcos.

- ¡Círdan! - Exclamó de pronto tirando de la mano del elfo de Lórinand.

- Lo sé, cielo. Supongo que nos reuniremos ahora para hablar de eso, y de un desprendimiento.

- ¿Un desprendimiento? ¿Dónde?

- No lo sé. Es lo que he escuchado. Creo que las noticias las traían el Sr. Elrond y Glorfindel.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó, casi palideciendo por la preocupación.

- Sí, no temas por ellos. No hay terremoto capaz de acabar con ninguno de ellos…

Al llegar al poblado todos respiraron aliviados al ver que mayormente todo seguía en su sitio y que el _mallorn_ estaba reluciente y en perfecto estado.

Inmediatamente, sin que nadie tuviera que dar una orden, se reunieron todos bajo sus hojas doradas y el más pequeño murmullo se convirtió en el silencio más absoluto en segundos.

- Hay que hacer tres grupos para tres problemas inmediatos – comenzó Eambar, su voz clara ganándose la atención de todos – Primero, los mejores marineros quiero que hagan una batida en busca de Círdan. Dos, los más fuertes de nosotros y aquellos que tengan facultades curativas irán conmigo donde se ha producido el desprendimiento; por lo que he oído puede que haya caído sobre el pueblo de hombres mineros. Tres, y no menos importante, hay que reconocer todo el poblado y los alrededores y ver los daños ocasionados para emprender la reconstrucción. Confío en que todos podamos encontrarnos aquí mismo en cinco días, si bien no todos, al menos alguien representando al grupo.

El reparto se hizo apenas sin que se necesitara organización. A un lado formaron todos los que acompañarían a Eambar, contándose entre ellos Celeborn, Elrond, Glorfindel y Haldir. Al otro, y al mando de Nólmerel fueron la mayoría de las elfas y algunos elfos como Fereveldir, Rúmil, Orophin, y parte de la compañía de Noldor, mientras que los marineros formaban por su cuenta un pequeño círculo.

- Voy con vosotros – Dijo Galadriel acercándose a su marido y a sus compañeros, un poco apartados del grupo local.

Celeborn no expresó su desacuerdo verbalmente, pero sus pensamientos de que debía quedarse con el otro grupo y descansar lo más posible llegaron claramente hasta su esposa, quien le encaró.

- Seré mucho más útil con vosotros. No es necesario que me protejas de mí misma, puesto que soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola.

El elfo de plata se dolió de sus palabras y sacó ese genio explosivo que siempre intentaba guardarse.

_Es ese anillo, Nerwen. Acabas de ponértelo y ya te crees capaz de todo. ¿Vas a someternos como hiciste con aquellas olas?_

Hubo un destello en los ojos de la elfa antes de que se le inundaran de lágrimas.

Celeborn sintió de pronto, como un golpe físico, sus miedos e inquietudes ante el poder desatado. Aunque había sentido cómo Elrond había dominado a Vilya sin demasiado inconveniente, sentía horror de pensar siquiera que Nenya hubiera podido ser demasiado para ella.

La angustia e incomprensión, el rechazo que siempre le provocaba a su marido, sus inflexibles diferencias de criterio en lo que consideraban necesario o correcto resbalaba por sus mejillas pálidas.

_Ojalá te pusieras alguna vez en el lugar de quienes censuras por sus actos, puesto que a veces nuestras intenciones son nobles y necesarias aunque no te parezcan correctas. _

El elfo de plata cerró los ojos, incapaz de mirarla, dolido y sobre todo avergonzado por merecer semejante reproche. ¿Era acaso un egoísta insensible, incapaz de comprender a sus semejantes? ¿Tendría los ojos cubiertos por una venda de intolerancia ante los actos de los demás?

Bajo los párpados entornados, las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos por su angustia y la de ella. El mayor de sus defectos era esperar de los otros lo mismo que esperaba de sí, exigiendo con la misma inflexión y rechazando y reprobando aquellas conductas o deseos que él jamás se consentiría.

Galadriel era fuerte y hermosa, y más grande y sabia que él entre los suyos, y sin embargo se atrevía a juzgar sus actos por hacer lo que ella había considerado correcto, y lo que es peor, la había echo llorar.

Y eso, unido a que se lo reprochaba la persona que más amaba, era lo que más dolía.

Los que se habían percatado de su pelea mental, como sus compañeros de viaje, habían girado sus espaldas a ellos para no entrometerse, y no vieron a Galadriel esconderse en los brazos de Celeborn como una niña perdida.

_Lo siento, lo siento tanto… Tienes toda la razón, no soy más que un ciego egoísta. Sé que lo hiciste por ayudar y no mereces mis reproches ni mi mal humor. Mi desconfianza ante los Anillos me hace ser hirsuto y arisco, porque siento dentro de mí que lo bueno que traigan no perdurará. No quiero que se usen y votaré en contra en el consejo, porque temo por vosotros. Tengo miedo de que llegado el día, cuando el Único despierte, sean más poderosos que sus custodios. Temo que su poder os destruya, Nerwen, os corrompa como hace tanto tiempo los Silmarils corrompieron a nuestras familias…_

_¿No votarás a favor ni aún sabiendo que calma mi deseo de volver a Valinor?_

Celeborn besó su cabeza dorada.

_El corazón me dice que con el tiempo ese poder que ahora te fortalece te parecerá una carga que te atará a esta tierra, pues aquí es donde se fabricaron y aquí es donde han de destruirse. Pero prometo ser feliz mientras tú lo seas y aceptar tus sabias decisiones aunque piense que hay formas mejores de conseguir tus fines. En la medida de lo posible dejaré mi oposición egoísta, pues me has hecho ver que en el caminar que aún nos aguarda, en nuestro destino unido por el Único, necesitaréis todo el apoyo que seamos capaces de brindaros. _

- Sé que tu intención es noble y que sólo quieres protegernos. Los Valar saben que te amo por ello, pero ruego a _Elbereth_ que recuerdes tus palabras…

Elrond y Glorfindel intercambiaron miradas llenas de significado, y se volvieron de golpe al escuchar las palabras de Eambar.

- Cuando estemos todos reunidos de nuevo celebraremos una nueva fiesta en honor a la Dama Galadriel, que nos protegió con su grandeza de las olas que amenazaban nuestras vidas. En todos los grupos se escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento. La elfa, apoyada en el pecho de su esposo, sonrió levemente.

- La fiesta será por todos nosotros, puesto que vivimos para celebrarla, y por nuestro amigo Círdan, a quien sé de buen grado que Ulmo habrá protegido.

El grupo de los marineros fue el primero en partir, pero el de Eambar aún tardó un poco más puesto que tenían que recoger utensilios y hierbas antes de ponerse en marcha.

Las estrellas habían desaparecido del cielo cuando los elfos se pusieron en marcha. Entre los árboles avanzaron a buen paso, marchando con Eambar marcando el camino hacia donde sabían se encontraba el campamento de los hombres. Albergaban una pequeña esperanza de que el desprendimiento no hubiera arrasado el poblado, puesto que de caer sobre la mina los hombres se hubieran salvado ya que no trabajaban de noche.

Bajando la colina en dirección a las montañas, Glorfindel se acercó al medio elfo y le habló en voz baja:

- _Mellon_… ¿No sientes algo peculiar en alguien?

- ¿Te refieres a Galadriel? Había sentido a Nenya antes de que Haldir me contara cómo detuvo las olas que les amenazaban sólo con su voluntad. Aún lo lleva, y estoy seguro que con eso tiene que ver lo que antes presenciamos entre ellos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso. Siento una gran tranquilidad, calma y bienestar. Es como si compartiera su grandeza conmigo…

- Yo también lo siento, y supongo que el resto de los presentes también, aunque creo que ella no se da cuenta. Siempre ha sido capaz de enfocar su _fëa_ hacia los demás, quizá Nenya aumente su capacidad… - Se encogió de hombros.

_Dejad de cuchichear de mí, cotorras…_

Elrond y Glorfindel se miraron y al punto volvieron la cabeza atrás para ver a la Dama, de la mano de su esposo, sonreírles dulcemente.

_A pesar de todo creo que tenéis razón, gracias por pensar tan claramente. Y gracias por desafiar a mi esposo usando a Vilya, peredhel…._

Galadriel les guiño un ojo y ambos se volvieron de nuevo a continuar el camino entre risitas.

En los cinco días pactados, Eambar reunió a todos los suyos bajo el _ mallorn_ tal y como habían acordado, e incluso a más.

Hubo exclamaciones y cantos de júbilo al ver a Círdan con tan buena salud, y todos acogieron de buen grado al pueblo de mineros rescatados gracias a sus infatigables vecinos.

Los elfos que se habían quedado en el campamento para arreglar los daños ocasionados por el terremoto habían partido su tiempo en preparar la fiesta para cuando llegaran y, aunque no se imaginaban tal afluencia de invitados se las arreglaron para que hubiera comida y bebida para todos.

Prepararon una gran hoguera en el claro, y los elfos compartieron gustosos sus ropas con los hombres, aseándolos y vistiéndolos de hermosos colores mientras las elfas vestían princesas y tocaban sus cabellos con cintas de colores.

- Prométeme que la sacarás a bailar – Le dijo Glorfindel a su amigo dándole un codazo.

- _Mellon_, tengo que ser diplomático. No creo que a Eambar le agradara que Celeborn me despedazara con sus cubiertos en mitad de la fiesta…

- Cierto, pero estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás toda tu larga vida si no la sacas a bailar hoy. Galadriel no permitirá que nada turbe la fiesta, ni siquiera su marido, y además sería un buen momento de retarle, creo yo…

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé… – Elrond cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda para mantenerlas ocupadas en su impaciencia – ¿Sabes? Voy a crear un nuevo cargo en Imladris cuando volvamos.

- ¿Oh?

- El de mi sermoneador oficial. Y te lo daré a ti, por supuesto.

En el gesto del medio elfo había casi una sonrisa, y Glorfindel rió suavemente.

- Será un gran honor, _mellon. _

Sonrieron a unos hombres que pasaron frente a ello vestidos tan ricamente como reyes, y los Noldor pronto rodearon al par para hacerles compañía. Todos, sin excepción, vestían en verdes y dorados con el pelo trenzado regiamente atrás y mechones decorados con nudos, trenzas o pasadores les caían sobre las mejillas hasta el pecho, tal y como lo llevaban Elrond y Glorfindel.

La fiesta se fue llenando paulatinamente de gente, ocupando todo el espacio entre y bajo el _mallorn_ y hasta la gran hoguera. Las damas fueron las últimas en llegar, pero estaban todas radiantes y a más de uno se le olvidó respirar.

Por entonces apareció Celeborn vestido por entero de gris azulado, radiante en sus colores naturales. Parecía brillar, todo él, y lo que resplandecía y le confería esa hermosura era su _fëa_, libre y despreocupado, feliz, pues Galadriel también lo estaba.

Entre las manos, el elfo de Doriath llevaba algo que no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno; un par de coronas de hierba trenzadas y entremezcladas con hojas de _mallorn_ como la que él mismo llevaba.

- Eambar me ha pedido que te pongas esto – Le dijo a Elrond alargándole una de ellas – La otra tengo que dársela a Denthol.

El jefe del pueblo de los hombres estuvo, por supuesto, encantado con la distinción.

Nólmerel salió entonces, vestida de púrpura y con el cabello ensortijado en una redecilla del mismo color, reluciente. Estaba arrebatadora, y sus sonrisas cautivaron el corazón de cada hombre tan osado de contemplarla.

Celeborn regresó cuando pasaba por debajo del _mallorn_ y esperó expectante a que sus dos joyas más queridas se reunieran con él, consciente de que no había en la fiesta padre y esposo más encantado y orgulloso que él.

No bien hubo llegado Nólmerel con los suyos cuando la puerta de la flor del diente de león se volvió a abrir.

Sonriendo radiante, Celebrían dio sus primeros pasos bajo el árbol dorado con un vestido verde y plata totalmente bordado, con las mangas amplias desde los hombros y ceñidas con brazaletes de plata centelleantes.

Gran número de los presentes sonrieron embobados a su paso, y mientras la admiración y el amor más profundo tocaban los ojos del señor de Imladris, la sonrisa de Glorfindel era una mezcla de cariño y alegría.

Qué hermosa iba, con los hombros descubiertos y la corona de hojas refulgiendo sobre su pelo. Y sobre el pecho, centelleando, el colgante de mithril de Celebrimbor.

_Lo tiene. Aún lo guarda, y nadie lo lleva más que ella…_

La elfa llegó junto a su padre e hizo una graciosa reverencia a los presentes, a la que todos correspondieron besando su mano con una sonrisa.

Cuando Galadriel surgió de la casa llevada de la mano de Eambar, se hizo el silencio entre todos. Un resplandor blanco, suave como la espuma del mar y dulce como la caña de azúcar les inundó a todos y tocó sus corazones, aligerándolos de sus cargas.

La Dama Blanca de los Noldor era como una estrella en la noche, haciendo palidecer a su anfitrión y a cualquiera que se le acercara. El cabello de oro y plata estaba hermosamente trenzado, y la corona de hojas doradas la dignificaba como una reina a los ojos de todos. El vestido blanco, resplandeciente y bordado en plata, flotaba a su alrededor como una nube.

- Paz para todos los corazones, y alegría en la fiesta que celebramos en agradecimiento a la vida que se nos ha dado. Lamentamos mucho vuestra pérdida y espero que podáis sanar vuestras heridas en nuestra compañía antes de partir de nuevo a vuestro poblado – Las palabras de Eambar eran sinceras, y hubo un vítor entre el pueblo de los Hombres que fue seguido por el sonido de arpas; la fiesta había comenzado.

Se encendió la gran hoguera y la música se entretejió con cantos de diversos elfos, cuya misión era embellecer la noche con sus voces dulces y sus arpas, liras y flautas. Muchos eran los que les daban de comer, sentados junto a ellos, e incluso alguno se apropió de una de sus liras y les acompañó en varias piezas.

La comida era excelente, y el tiempo inmejorable. Las preocupaciones por el terremoto pronto quedaron disueltas por el mundo mágico y onírico que los elfos creaban con sus cantos. El vino dulce de bayas era dulce y aligeraba sus mentes. Los hombres cantaron y bailaron con ellos, y se interpretaron canciones de su tierra que resultaron del agrado de todos.

Cuando Nólmerel tomó el arpa entre los cantantes todos quedaron en silencio, expectantes, porque en su voz dulce las canciones eran muy hermosas. La dama sonrió a su esposo, quien se sentó a su lado bajo el _mallorn_ y tomó una flauta.

_Por la blanda arena que lame el mar  
tu pequeña huella no vuelve más,  
un sendero sólo de pena y silencio llegó  
hasta el agua profunda.  
Un sendero sólo de penas mudas llegó  
hasta la espuma. _

- Esa canción la he escuchado en Lórinand…. – Le dijo Orophin a Rúmil, quien asintió perdido en los requiebros de su voz, a la que parecía acompañarla el mismo océano.

_Sabe Dios qué angustia te acompañó,  
qué dolores viejos calló tu voz,  
para recostarte arrullada en el canto de las  
caracolas marinas.  
La canción que canta en el fondo oscuro del mar  
la caracola._

- Esta música… es la que oímos el la casa de Amroth, ¿recuerdas? – Susurró Glorfindel a Elrond. Él agitó la cabeza suavemente, atento como estaba a la letra de la canción. Una imagen donde el mar era el protagonista quería formarse en su mente, pero no fue capaz de verla con claridad, sólo sintió la tristeza de una separación entre amantes.

Cuando la música cesó, muchos de elfos lloraban acongojados, y los Hombres creyeron despertar de un triste sueño.

Nólmerel sonrió y sus manos pulsaron el arpa una vez más, aunque las notas que se mezclaban con las de Eambar hablaban de amor y sobrecogían los corazones de felicidad y hermosos pensamientos. Era una canción muy conocida por todos los elfos, pues llevaba incontables años cantándose en las fiestas, y todos cuantos tenían pareja podían recordar momentos hermosos con ella.

_Say you love me every waking moment, _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime…_

_Say you need me with you now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true..._

- ¿Me concedes el baile? – Sonrió Celeborn a su esposa, y ella tomó su mano encantada, su rostro radiante. Celebrían les miró feliz de verles unidos de nuevo, y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde el colgante brillaba suavemente.

¿Podría ella ser tan feliz algún día? ¿Sería su amor tan fuerte a través del tiempo, aunque también tan lleno de tristezas, o era su destino pasar la eternidad sola?

Volvió la cabeza hacia su derecha mientras sus dedos acariciaban el metal pulsante y vio a Fereveldir junto a la mesa, pues había ido a buscar algo de beber, hablando amistosamente con varios compañeros. Hermoso y atento como era, valiente y fiel, no era capaz de llenar un corazón que hacía tiempo había sido entregado….

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Let me lead you from your solitude…_

La elfa se volvió de pronto al sentir algo tirando suavemente de su cabello, y los labios se le entreabrieron de sorpresa al ver a Elrond arrodillado a su lado con la cabeza agachada.

_- Say you need me with you here, beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you… _

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas pálidas de Celebrían, y su corazón saltó de alegría en su pecho porque Eru había escuchado por fin sus ruegos. Con una sonrisa dulcísima acarició su mejilla y con los dedos finos le hizo alzar la cabeza.

- _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you… Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me… _

- _You know I do… _ - La elfa de cabellos de plata se echó en sus brazos entre risas aunque tenía los ojos húmedos, y Elrond la apretó contra sí, perdiéndose en sus cabellos y su perfume, maravillado por poderla sentir tan cerca y tan suya.

En aquel momento nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Sauron y su terrible mazo, le hubieran apartado de ella.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_

- _Elbereth_, te esperé tanto, soy _tan_ feliz…

- Lo siento, _meleth nín_. Podría darte mil excusas y ninguna suavizaría mi culpa. No merezco tu gracia, y por eso no puedo sino alabar a Eru por haberte pensado tan hermosa y comprensiva.

Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos con una sonrisa.

- Lo único que me importa ahora es que te quedes conmigo, y que seas feliz – El medio elfo arqueó las cejas cuando una de sus manos fue hasta su cuello y tanteó hasta encontrar lo que buscaba; la cadena de la que pendía Vilya.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Póntelo. _Naneth_ es más feliz ahora, incluso _adar_ lo es. Sé que aún no ha sido el Consejo, pero confío en ti. En Cair Andros nos asustaste para salvarnos, pero el _fëa _ que sentí fue indudablemente el del señor de Imladris que me enamoró. Llévalo y aprende de su poder, pon fin a tus dudas y sé feliz a mi lado…

Ante semejante argumentación, Elrond se colocó a Vilya en el índice y, a pesar de que había pasado desapercibido su movimiento, todos sintieron el poder su _fëa _durante los segundos que tardó en controlarlo.

- ¿Qué sientes? – Le preguntó la elfa, y él se humedeció los labios.

- Oigo la canción del mundo como nunca la había oído antes… pero no me siento especial.

- Yo sí te siento especial. Te siento contento, libre. Tus ojos brillan, como los de _naneth_. Siento tu _fëa_ a mi alrededor, dulce, protector y lleno de paz.

Elrond se rió suavemente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

- Todo eso que dices lo provocas tú.

Cerca de los músicos, cuidando a un grupo de hombres que habían caído rendidos. Glorfindel hacía correr vino dulce entre sus compañeros. La mayoría de los Noldor estaban bailando junto a la hoguera con otros tantos, y los que quedaban no perdían detalle de las acciones de su jefe, sabiendo que el entretenimiento estaba asegurado.

Rúmil y Orophin brindaban alegremente por cada cosa que se les ocurría, y el rubio de Gondolin siempre estaba atento a rellenar sus copas. Haldir, por su lado, tenía un gracioso rubor en las mejillas tanto por el vino como por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

- Bueno, aún no me has contado nada… - Le dijo Glorfindel guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero es que no hay nada que contar – Repetía sin cesar el de Lórinand, acosado a preguntas.

- Si alguien le gustara lo sabríamos – Terció por fin Rúmil con una gran sonrisa.

- Aunque le tiene devoción a la Dama Blanca…. – Orophin se echó a reír, y su hermano mayor estuvo a punto de volverse para asesinarle.

- La merece, según veo yo. Incluso más… - Declaró alzando el mentón, orgulloso. Glorfindel no podría estar pasándoselo mejor.

- ¿Y tú, Glorfindel? ¿No tienes a nadie?

- ¿Yo? No tengo tiempo. Tengo que cuidar Imladris, por no hablar del trabajo que dan su señor y su consejero. Son como niños – Les dijo en tono confidente, y todos se echaron a reír.

De pronto se percató de que Fereveldir miraba hacia donde escuchaban reír a Celebrían y Elrond, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Después de todo, la dama era toda una joya… Aún así, la tristeza no le duró mucho pues Rúmil estuvo a punto de tirarle el vino encima al tratar de rellenarle la copa y, entre risas, Glorfindel no pudo evitar brindar con ellos.

- ¿Has hablado con mi padre? – Preguntó Celebrían a Elrond, preocupándose de pronto. Él arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

- Si tu me aceptas, lo que diga o no tu padre no me preocupa. Estoy seguro que hablaremos, si no es esta noche, mañana en la mañana.

- Me alegra oír eso. No tendrás reparo, entonces, en encontrarte conmigo cuando amanezca frente a la casa de Eambar.

Como un resorte ambos levantaron la cabeza a un tiempo. Celeborn sonreía suavemente aunque con malicia cuando se tocó el costado izquierdo ligeramente. Al notar por la expresión del medio elfo que su mensaje había sido captado volvió junto a su esposa, quien tenía ya un arpa entre las manos.

Celebrían miró al medio elfo preocupada por la amenaza implícita que había sentido en el acto de su padre, y él besó su cabello, sonriendo para ocultar la sorpresa que le había producido semejante invitación.

- Perdonad mi intromisión… - Dijo de pronto otra voz que les hizo volverse. Fereveldir se agachó junto al Lord de Imladris y aunque llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, aunque no alcanzaba sus ojos claros.

Celebrían quiso hablar, disculparse por su egoísmo, pero dos dedos del elfo de Lórinand sellaron sus labios.

- No digas nada, está bien así. No tengo nada que hacer ahora que mi capitán ha vuelto para reclamar su lugar… - sus hombros se encogieron y, aunque por un momento pareció que iba a echarse a llorar su rostro volvió a componer una sonrisa – Sabía que no podrías olvidarle, pero yo no podía evitar amarte. Fui un privilegiado por tenerte cerca todos estos años. Ahora sé feliz, es lo único que deseo.. – Fereveldir tocó sus ondas de plata y luego la suave mejilla por la que resbalaba una lágrima. La tomó en sus yemas y la beso, marchándose en silencio.

Canciones, risas y bailes siguieron toda la noche con tal intensidad que un par de horas antes de que amaneciera todos los Hombres dormían profundamente.

Llevando a Círdan con ellos, muchos de la colonia Silvan habían bajado al mar, como era su costumbre, de modo que donde antes bullera una gran fiesta había ahora mucha más tranquilidad.

Los instrumentos pasaban de mano en mano, y la música era preciosa aunque con tintes exóticos puesto que todos buscaban en sus memorias canciones que habían escuchado cuando vivían en otros lugares. Un crisol de culturas flotaba en el ambiente aunque muchos recordaban canciones del reino perdido de Doriath que se habían hecho populares entre los suyos a pesar de que de quienes las escucharon ya moraban en Aman.

Celeborn y Galadriel cantaron la belleza de Lúthien Tinúviel, y Celebrían cantó un lamento que aprendió hacía mucho en Lindon sobre la extinción de los Árboles de Valinor.

Episodios de los Silmarils fueron recordados, Glorfindel cantó sobre grandes reyes y batallas de la Primera Edad del mundo y Elrond recordó la gloriosa victoria de Valinor sobre Morgoth el día en que le expulsaron para siempre de Arda.

Fue al término de esta canción cuando el medio elfo volvió a ocupar su asiento junto a Glorfindel, quien le palmeó la espalda.

- Te veo contento, _mellon_ – dijo con un poco de sorna - ¿No ha ido Celeborn a hablarte aún? Has roto nada menos que dos de sus preceptos…

- Sí, sí que ha venido. Me ha retado a un duelo al amanecer.

El rubio se quedó de una pieza.

- Y piensas ir, claro…

- Obviamente.

- …No podrás vencerle, ¿lo sabes? – Arqueó las cejas Glorfindel, y Elrond rió entre dientes.

- Lo sé.

- Vaya, pues me alegro de que estés de tan buen humor, teniendo en cuenta que te quedan escasas dos horas de vida y que ni siquiera tienes espada… De lo que me alegro sin sombra de ironía es de que vuelvas a ser tú. Enséñale el Anillo. Quizá puedas hacerle enfadar tanto que se descuide… Por cierto, ¿dónde te ha retado?

- En la casa de Eambar, aunque imagino que será sólo el punto de encuentro. ¿Sabes lo que me parece increíble? Que después de tantos años y tantas cosas, aún quiera resolver esto con la espada.

- No te quejes. Podría haberte mandado a Mordor a buscar el mazo de Sauron….

- No pensaba que tuviera que zanjar nunca este duelo – Le dijo Celeborn una vez se encontraron solos al despuntar el amanecer. El elfo de plata se había quitado el atuendo de fiesta, lo mismo que Elrond, y ambos vestían camisas un poco más largas de la cintura, pantalones y botas blandas. No era lo más apropiado para lo que iban a emprender, pero sus armaduras estaban muy lejos de allí, incluso sus armas; las que estaban sujetas a los caballos blancos que les esperaban se las había tomado prestadas a Eambar.

- No he traído caballo para Glorfindel, pero confío en que pueda seguirnos sin problemas si es su deseo – Dijo Celeborn a nadie en particular mientras montaba su caballo. El medio elfo hizo lo mismo, y ni pudo sino seguir a su mayor galopando por el bosque hasta que decidió detenerse.

El lugar estaba cerca del poblado, pero suficientemente lejos como para tener intimidad. Era un claro virgen con ondulaciones y un pequeño río que no debía nacer muy lejos de allí. Los árboles que lo rodeaban eran altos en su mayoría, y por aquella época del año estaban llenos de brotes abriéndose.

Celeborn desmontó de un salto, tomó su espada y dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros del animal, que se alejó con un trotecillo a comer hierba a donde no tardó en seguirle su compañero.

- Esto puede parecerme más o menos descabellado, pero estoy dispuesto a luchar si es lo que quieres. Sólo quiero que sepas que Celebrían ha hecho su elección.

- No sabe lo que supondrá para ella. No quiero que viva bajo la sombra de Vilya, quiero que sea feliz, que es lo que merece.

- Y lo será, te lo prometo, y juro que podrás venir a matarme si lo deseas si falto a mi palabra.

La cimitarra en la mano de Celeborn parecía impacientarse con cada palabra que decían.

- No sabes lo que dices. Aunque como consejero decida apoyar a los custodios en lo que creo será una prueba para todos nosotros, como padre no consentiré que mi hija sufra mi destino de incertidumbre y pesar. La Sombra que arrojará Sauron con su despertar no ha de alcanzarla del mismo modo que a nosotros.

- Celeborn... – Elrond quiso darle esperanza, decirle que el futuro era aún un boceto impreciso en el que aunque algunos de los pocos elfos que residían aún en la Tierra Media quisieran marcharse a Aman aún se podría hacer algo en caso de necesidad... Pero Celeborn no le dejó ni empezar puesto que con un grito se lanzó sobre él.

Las espadas entrechocaron ferozmente varias veces, y en un golpe violento que Elrond detuvo cerca de su cuello cruzando la cimitarra, le dijo:

- ¿Este combate implica que si consigo vencerte consentirás que despose a tu hija?

- ¿Vencerme? No digas tonterías – con un rápido sesgar que hizo sisear a su espada, el elfo de plata rompió el punto muerto en que habían quedado y ganó la primera sangre al encontrar en su camino la pierna de su adversario – Jamás lo conseguirás.

- Si tienes razón acaba con mi vida, puesto que no soportaré la vergüenza de esa derrota. Pero si te venzo jura que te apartarás… Aunque antes que luchar contra ti hubiera preferido que me mandases a buscar un Silmaril – Le dijo con sorna parando apurado alguno de sus ataques. Celeborn sonrió a su ironía y le cruzó el pecho de un revés que hizo a Elrond trastabillar y casi acabar en el río.

- Me atrevería a apostar que no sólo no podrás vencerme, sino que ni siquiera lograrás tocarme.

- Lo haré si con ello te das por vencido.

- Retírate, Elrond, porque desde luego que perderás algo más que el orgullo si sigues insistiendo en este tema.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? Si la alejas de mí no será feliz, lo sabes. Lo viste en Lórinand.

Visto y no visto Celeborn estuvo sobre él, pero cruzando la cimitarra sobre su cabeza y sujetando la hoja con la zurda el medio elfo detuvo el ataque.

- Me ama, y yo a ella. Tu espada no cambiará eso aunque me envíes con Mandos.

El elfo de plata pateó su estómago para obligarle a moverse y le arrojó suelo de un revés dado con la mano con que empuñaba la cimitarra.

- Los bosques están inquietos, me llega un rumor nefasto del este. El terremoto, Elrond, lo provocó el Orodruin; incluso desde Minas Anor ha de verse una columna de humo. Sauron no descansará hasta recuperar lo que le pertenece, y temo por todos nosotros pues buscará vuestros Anillos primero. Un día la carga será demasiado pesada y querréis marchar a Valinor, pero no será posible. Yo cuidaré de Galadriel aún cuando su día sea noche y desee apartarme de su lado, pero…-

- Aunque suceda como dices – le cortó el medio elfo encarándole de nuevo – y en caso de que Vilya superase mis fuerzas con el retorno de Sauron no abandonaré a tu hija, ni faltarán manos en Imladris para protegerla incluso de mí si fuera necesario. Sé que el futuro será oscuro, pero más lo será si sucumbimos a él antes que sea formulado.

- Algún día, cuando tengas una familia, entenderás mi postura – Los ojos del elfo de Doriath se oscurecieron hasta parecer remansos profundos de los reinos de Ulmo, y Elrond suspiró.

- Incluso los tesoros más valiosos y mejor guardados pueden estropearse en tiempos de guerra, incluso desaparecer - dijo al cabo de poco - Ninguna edad de esta tierra ha sido fácil, y todos los que aquí estamos para contarlo hemos perdido o renunciamos a algo en la dificultad. Tú, que a pesar de todo has seguido al lado de Galadriel quieres apartarnos por las adversidades que sobrevengan con el paso del tiempo, privándonos así de las alegrías que indudablemente traerá. Si el futuro es oscuro, mejor será que disfrutemos lo que podamos que vivirlo pensando en lo que pudiera haber sido.

El elfo de plata alzó el mentón, tratando de ocultar con su orgullo su preocupación, su tristeza por lo que vendría, y un silencio profundo se abrió entre ellos. Taladrado por sus ojos llenos de sabiduría y de vivencias Elrond sintió el vértigo que precedía a una visión y, aunque ésta no llegó a producirse, la sombra de una tristeza revoloteó en su corazón.

- A pesar de tu retórica impecable aún sostengo mi espada, y no has logrado herirme – Dijo Celeborn al fin, dispuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer.

- No puedo vencerte en combate –reconoció Elrond – Como en otras cosas, el alumno no ha superado al maestro…. – El medio elfo alzó su cimitarra, que destelló levemente con la luz de Anor y se lanzó contra el que prácticamente era su padrino.

La determinación que llevaba en los ojos hizo que Celeborn afianzara bien los pies al suelo, la espada alta a un lado en actitud defensiva. Pensó que tramaba algo, pues le atacaba con una tremenda brecha en su defensa, de modo que no esperó un segundo para lanzar su ataque en cuanto estuvo dentro de su radio de acción.

Elrond no repelió el ataque, ni siquiera movió su cimitarra, y se encontró frente a frente con la punta afilada.

En apenas un suspiro los ojos de Celeborn se abrieron de par en par al notar cómo la hoja entraba en su adversario y le atravesaba, impelida por el empuje que llevaba. De pronto sintió el mordisco del acero en las costillas del lado izquierdo e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, sin tener en cuenta de que estaba junto al lecho del río; del traspiés acabaron ambos en el agua poco profunda.

Olvidándose del dolor q le subía desde la rodilla izquierda, el de Doriath se sentó dejando a Elrond sobre sus piernas y, asustado, llevó sus manos junto a la herida. La espada estaba firmemente clavada bajo su clavícula izquierda, pero afortunadamente no parecía haber afectado ningún órgano importante.

- Loco… - murmuró – lo hiciste a propósito…

Elrond tosió bajo sus manos y gimiendo suavemente entreabrió los ojos.

- No pensaba tomar…algo sin dar nada a cambio… - Le dijo tragando saliva aunque esbozando una sonrisa.

- Debería ahogarte en estos tres palmos de agua… Y si no lo hago es porque prometí estar a tu lado y protegerte, nada más.

- ¿Prometiste eso? ¿Por qué…? – Le preguntó casi en un murmullo, acunado por las manos que acariciaban su cabeza, su pelo oscuro tan parecido al de Lúthien, y le inducían a descansar alejando el dolor.

- Porque Ereinion quería ir tranquilo a la batalla, porque era mi amigo y porque no era, al final, más que prometer cuidar a alguien quien prácticamente es mi hijo – Celeborn miró al cielo azulado y agitó la cabeza - Por muchos disgustos que te empeñes en darme intentaré estar cerca cuando sea necesario, aunque la próxima vez que te tires sobre mi espada no seré tan indulgente como hoy…

Cuánto escuchó Elrond de sus palabras antes de quedarse dormido, Celeborn no lo supo, pero tampoco le importó. Suspiró y descansó una mano en su frente, sintiendo su _fëa_ azulado tranquilo e incluso feliz a pesar de todo.

_He visto demasiado mal en el mundo si pienso antes en su fuerza que en la del amor… ¿Pero cómo evitar preocuparme, temer por aquellos que me quedan, si he vivido todas las guerras de Arda y en todas perdí un poco de esperanza?_

Poco había tardado Glorfindel en correr a su encuentro en el río y menos aún tardaron en salir al galope hacia el pueblo, donde los hombres aún dormían envueltos en mantas. Los elfos recogían los restos de la fiesta charlando animadamente y canturreando mientras alguien estaba ya preparando el desayuno para todos.

Galadriel estaba sentada en el porche de la casa de Eambar, en una butaca hermosamente labrada que parecía enteramente parte del tronco contra el que estaba apoyada. Las manos las tenía entrelazadas sobre las piernas, y los ojos perdidos en el cielo que se abría pequeño entre las frondosas copas de los árboles. Le encantaba sentarse allí, frente al _mallorn_ que le recordaba a Lórinand, pero en aquellos momentos sus pensamientos estaban lejos del jardín dorado.

Por el poder de Nenya era capaz de hablar con su esposo como si estuvieran al lado, a pesar de que sus pensamientos seguían llegándola como sentimientos confusos en la distancia. Sabía lo que había sucedido porque lo había leído en su _fëa_ y conocía la falta de fe en el mundo que le hacía llegar, a veces, a aquellos extremos.

Desde que supiera el desenlace del combate había estado atenta y, cuando por fin sintió que estaban en los lindes del poblado se levantó para esperarles. Pronto sintió una presencia a su lado y con una sonrisa se volvió a saludar a Eambar, que vestía de un hermoso color pardo.

- Lo que te preocupa no puedo saberlo con mirarte, pero sí que me necesitas a tu lado.

- Cuanta razón tienes….

En cuestión de minutos el par de caballos se abrió paso hasta el centro del poblado, exactamente hasta el mismo lugar del que habían partido hacía unas horas.

Glorfindel sopló aliviado al ver que les esperaban, y enseguida Eambar tomó entre sus brazos al medio elfo inconsciente para permitirle desmontar.

Mientras el líder del asentamiento entraba en su casa, el rubio tomó de las bridas al caballo de Celeborn y le obligó a arrodillarse para facilitarle el desmontar. Galadriel estuvo al momento a su lado para sostenerle, y sus manos y su sonrisa fueron un bálsamo para su espíritu.

Entre los dos se valieron para ayudarle a llegar, cojeando dolorosamente, hasta el porche, y allí le dejaron sentado en la misma butaca que ella ocupara antes.

- Voy a ver si Eambar necesita algo – Se ofreció el rubio para darles unos momentos de intimidad, sabiendo que la elfa no tardaría mucho en seguir sus pasos para relevarle.

Galadriel se agachó junto a su esposo y acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos perfectas.

- Haces bien en temer al futuro, pero su boda era inevitable, lo mismo que lo fueron y lo serán otras.

- ¿Es eso una adivinanza?

- En realidad, no… Es algo que hace tiempo vengo pensando… y que me dijo el mar mientras vosotros jugabais.

- ¿Has hablado con el mar? – Celeborn no salía de su asombro, y ella sonrió dulcemente y le besó.

- No con Ulmo, si es a lo que te refieres. Simplemente el agua me mostró cosas cuando hundí mi mano en ella, como si fuera un espejo de mis pensamientos, certezas y dudas – la elfa puso los dedos sobre su mano izquierda, que aferraba con fuerza su muslo y luego bajó ambas manos hasta su rodilla. Celeborn dio un respingo en la silla y soltó una exclamación de dolor cuando estiró su pierna, si bien al momento sintió su _fëa_ a su alrededor, blanco como las nieves puras, calmándole – Las palabras de Elrond fueron sabias, pero temo que se vuelvan contra él en el futuro…

- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente el agua? ¿Qué viste?

- El mar. Los puertos de Círdan y sus barcos blancos. Vi el pasado, los edificios de Ost-in-Edhil… y os vi luchar. Y al hacerlo el mar se volvió de plata y sentí el pesar de las amargas despedidas…

- ¿Nerwen…? – Llamó Celeborn, pues su rostro se había entristecido. Los ojos azules de Galadriel se cerraron unos momentos para abrirse llenos de vida de nuevo.

- Estoy confusa, ¿qué puede devolver un espejo de mí que no sea una prolongación de mí misma?

- ¿Me lo enseñarás cuando pueda ir al mar? – Le pidió el elfo de plata, incapaz de responder a su pregunta sin saber algo más.

- Desde luego. Espero impaciente tu opinión, _herven_. Ahora he de ir con Elrond, pero Glorfindel cuidará bien de ti – Le sonrió y, con un beso se marchó al interior del edificio.

Celeborn era un manojo de pensamientos confusos cuando volvió el rubio de Gondolin, y tanto era así que Glorfindel se agachó a su lado, preocupado, al ver su expresión dispersa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – respondió al cabo de unos momentos – Sólo pensaba…. Necesito hablar con mi hija. ¿Podrías ir a buscarla, por favor?

- No antes de ver tus heridas. Si Celebrían te ve así se llevará un disgusto.

- Se lo llevará de todos modos – Casi suspiró, y se sacó la camisa con cuidado por si la tela se había pegado en la herida.

Varios elfos se acercaron a ellos curiosos y preocupados al ver al rubio coger aguja e hilo, y ellos disiparon sus resquemores con una verdad a medias que sería la oficial para todos; un desafortunado accidente en un combate amistoso.

Un par de doncellas se ofrecieron a llevarles algo de comer, y otros incluso se quedaron suficientemente cerca como para que escucharan sus cantos y a la vez lo bastante lejos para guardar su libertad.

Celeborn fue un herido admirable, bebiendo sin rechistar un amargo jugo de bayas que preparara para él y aguantando tranquilamente que le curara, aunque bien es cierto que Glorfindel tenía gran experiencia en ese tipo de heridas por las muchas batallas en que había estado. Así, en poco menos de media hora, le había vendado el torso y se había agachado junto a su pierna.

- Me parece que aquí no podré ayudarte – le dijo un poco frustrado tras hacer cortado la pernera del pantalón y haberle echado un vistazo a la rodilla inflamada, en la que se distinguía claramente la cicatriz que ganara en una batalla perdida desastrosamente.

- No te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente. Eambar se ocupará.

- Si concedes podría ayudarte yo – Los ojos azules de Círdan centellearon cuando una sonrisita bailó en sus labios. Glorfindel inclinó la cabeza como saludo al elfo más anciano de Arda; la noche anterior poco tiempo habían podido verse los antiguos amigos y parecía el momento propicio para retomar viejos lazos.

- Estaré encantado, maestro Círdan.

Glorfindel se sonrió, pues siempre le había resultado curioso que Celeborn llamara a alguien maestro. Algunos elfos, como él, parecían haberlo aprendido todo por sí mismos sin necesidad de nadie que les instruyera…

- Iré a buscar a Celebrían mientras tanto, entonces – Dijo dejándoles solos en el porche, acompañados tan sólo por el viento de los árboles y los cantos de los elfos cercanos.

- Es difícil a veces seguiros la pista a Nerwen y a ti – le dijo el anciano, que a pesar de la suave barba no parecía tal.

- Lo sé. Tan pronto vivimos en un extremo del mundo como en otro. A Galadriel le encanta viajar a lugares que desconoce, se aburre con facilidad de los sitios…

- Su corazón anhela la belleza que conoció en su juventud y que ella misma es capaz de crear para los demás – dijo Círdan enarcando las cejas retirando los paños húmedos de medicina que Glorfindel le había colocado para reducir el dolor – Aunque creo que no le sucede sólo a ella, ¿me equivoco?

- Sabes que no – admitió el elfo de plata – No hay lugar que añore como aquél donde me crié, ni bosque que se le comparé…

- Qué hermoso en verdad el reino de Melian… Pero, ¿cómo esperar menos de una Maia? Aunque me parece que en la actualidad Lórinand es, dadas las circunstancias y diferencias, un digno sucesor.

Celeborn hubiera respondido afirmativamente de no estar crispado en la butaca aguantando que el constructor de barcos colocara huesos y fibras en sus posiciones correctas.

- Deberías cuidarte más esta pierna, sabes de sobra que no la tienes tan bien como antes de Mordor. Aunque si me hubieras escuchado entonces, cuando te dije que no salieras a luchar todavía…

- Eso no es justo – Dijo entre dientes, pálido a pesar de que Círdan le aliviaba con sus manos y paños fríos húmedos de preparados de hierbas.

- Sí que lo es. Ereinion no corría ningún peligro, mi cabezota amigo, y Elrond era perfectamente capaz de llevar a tus tropas…

Celeborn gruñó algo inteligible y, tras tomarse el contenido de un cuenco que le ofreciera el otro elfo suspiró.

- ¿Por qué me parece a veces que sólo me equivoco yo?

- ¿Por qué piensas semejante insensatez? – Círdan alzó los ojos para mirarle, deteniéndose en el vendaje que preparaba.

- No sé. Quizá porque tengo que pedir siempre demasiadas disculpas a todo el mundo…

El Teleri de larga barba le sonrió afectuosamente y apretó una de sus manos.

- Reconocer los errores es de sabios y, quien yerra, pese a lo equivocado de su postura tuvo el valor de tomar parte y decidirse por una.

Celeborn cerró los ojos y no respondió, y así estuvieron ambos en silencio hasta que llegaron Celebrían y Glorfindel cargados con los platos del desayuno que habían preparado para ellos.

La elfa, que sólo sabía que su padre quería hablar con ella, corrió hasta él y, tras asegurarse de que podía hacerlo, le tiró los brazos por el cuello.

-_ Ada_, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Celeborn besó una de sus blancas manos.

- Sí, querida… No es nada – Le dijo, aunque ella miró preocupada a Círdan. El maestro de barcos sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- Con que te encargues de que no camine en una luna estará perfectamente.

Celebrían buscó a Glorfindel con la mirada para saber su opinión y él sólo se encogió levemente de hombros, dando a entender que confiaba en el más anciano.

- Os dejaremos tranquilos. Quédate ahí sentado y no te quites los paños. Cuando baje la inflamación terminaré el vendaje.

- Gracias maestro Círdan – Dijo el de plata inclinando la cabeza. Al alzarla se dio cuenta de que las drogas que le habían suministrado estaban comenzando a hacerle efecto.

- ¿Quieres una fruta, _ada_? – Preguntó Celebrían solícita cuando les hubieron dejado solos, intuyendo que el tema del que quería hablarle le resultaba complicado de abordar.

- Un melocotón estaría bien, gracias… Bien… sabes que no me gustan los rodeos…

- Sí. Y también sé que no te gusta lo que vas a decirme…

- Primero que todo perdona mi falta de fe, pues es la que nos ha llevado a esta situación – Celeborn miró el melocotón perfecto en sus manos y suspiró enarcando las cejas – Hablé con Elrond mientras practicábamos con la espada.

- ¿_Ada_? ¿Qué le has hecho? – La dama plateada tragó aire, su corazón casi dejando de latir oprimido por la angustia.

- Fue un accidente – Suspiró el Lord elfo omitiendo gran parte de la verdad y sintiéndose miserable por tener que hacerlo.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó ella aferrando su mano con fuerza - ¡_Adar_!

- Dentro. Con tu madre y Eambar.

La elfa entró corriendo en el edificio sin siquiera dejar que su padre le diera el beneplácito para la boda si es que eso era lo que Celebrían deseaba…

- Cálmate, estará bien. Tu padre le durmió en el camino y Eambar le tiene sedado – Le dijo Galadriel a su hija apenas sin dejarla preguntar.

Junto a ellas, en la confortable cama del señor de la casa descansaba el medio elfo con expresión serena y el torso vendado, sin sentir las caricias esporádicas de la Dama Blanca en sus cabellos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? _Adar_ dijo que fue un accidente…

- Y eso fue precisamente. Tu padre no alberga deseo alguno de hacerle mal al que considera su hijo, Celebrían, aunque a veces peque de testarudo frente a ciertos temas…

La hija se sentó junto a su madre y tomó una mano del medio elfo entre las suyas.

- No tuvo nada que ver Vilya, ¿verdad? Porque si es así es mi culpa puesto que yo le pedí que se lo pusiera… - Celebrían bajó los ojos preocupada y Galadriel sonrió cálida como el estío.

- No lo creo. Mi querida Celebrían, ya les conoces, son como niños… ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no empuñaban sus armas? – La Dama la convenció con argumentos escogidos para corroborar la versión de su esposo puesto que sabía que, de saber la verdad, Celebrían nunca se lo perdonaría a su padre.

- ¿Se pondrá bien, entonces?

- Por supuesto. A más tardar esta noche habrá despertado – Le respondió Eambar volviendo de lavarse las manos.

Tal y como prometiera el líder de los elfos del puerto, hacía poco que el sol se ocultaba cuando el medio elfo recuperó la conciencia. Una fuerte punzada de dolor le hizo apretar los ojos, pero pronto se sintió abrazado por un _fëa_ inmaculado que le daba energía y cariño.

_Bienvenido de vuelta… ¿Cómo estás?_

Elrond sonrió y se dejó arrullar por Galadriel, quien cepillaba su pelo con sus dedos.

- Gracias… - Murmuró sin perder la sonrisa.

- Fuiste muy afortunado… e imprudente. Te ruego que no vuelvas a tratar de acabar a disgustos con mi esposo – Le reprendió, aunque sin dureza en su voz. El medio elfo quiso preguntar por el estado de Celeborn, por cómo había acabado todo, pero el _fëa_ de Galadriel le impulsaba a dormir y dejar las preocupaciones a un lado.

_Al menos conseguiste lo que querías… que no es poco…_

* * *

NdelA:

Lo único que me restaba por contar de esta historia, que escribí hace al menos seis años ya, era la boda entre Elrond y Celebrían, pero la dejé inconclusa.

A pesar de todo me gusta mucho esta historia y el capítulo en sí, y Anariel en su fandom infinito me pidió que la terminara sé que a día de hoy no podría escribir de la misma manera para que no quedara un pegote.

Así pues, dejadme que os cuente el final de otra forma menos bonita y con menos palabras.

Elrond despertó a la noche de nuevo con Celebrían a su lado y hablaron largo y tendido de lo que pasó en Mordor, de las inseguridades de Elrond y de por qué hizo lo que hizo, ya que nunca terminaron la conversación del principio del capítulo. Ella, que le profesa un amor infinito, no entiende cómo puede pensar tan bajo de sí mismo y lo arulla y lo achucha todo. También hablaron de Celeborn y los problemas entre ambos, que ella no conocía hasta dónde llegaban, pero Elrond jamás la dejaría pensar mal de su padre a pesar de todo y con mucha mano izquierda le daría la razón en parte a Celeborn y le explicaría que su padre lo hizo todo por amor a ella .

En cuanto Elrond se recuperó lo suficiente para poder andar, aunque con el brazo en cabestrillo aún, Galadriel y Celeborn les dieron sus bendiciones en el mismo pueblito donde se encontraban e hicieron fiesta, y bebieron y cantaron durante días (Incluso Fereveldir asistió y estuvo contento por ellos).

Y aunque Celeborn no podía bailar físicamente, su _fëa_ y el de Galadriel sí que lo hicieron, y durante siglos el Caballero de Plata apaciguó a sus demonios, y la Dama Blanca fue feliz a su lado y junto a sus pequeños nietos.

Glorfindel agradeció marchar de nuevo tierra a dentro, en un viaje en el que fue poniendo a Elrond en evidencia contándole a Celebrían todas aquellas cosas que tantas veces habían discutido sobre ella. El pobre _peredhel_, que no podía defenderse, aguantó estoicamente hasta llegar a Imladris y declararle delante de todos Maestro Sermoneador y Cotorra Oficial del reino, para deleite de todos. No descubriría su pasado entonces, ni tampoco en el futuro cercano, posiblemente hasta que su tiempo como apoyo de Elrond, al final de la Tercera Edad, fuera cumplido.

Y en Imladris hubo felicidad durante muchos siglos, y fiestas y cantos sobre los grandes héroes de las batallas de la Segunda Edad y los señores de Imladris, que tuvieron unos hijos maravillosos, cuyas historias pueblan el fandom pues son muy queridos.

Así pues, los portadores de los Tres Anillos vivieron en relativa paz y armonía, vigilantes pero tranquilos hasta muy entrada ya la Tercera Edad ( en el 2509), cuando los orcos emboscarían a Celebrían.

Pero eso ya, es otra historia.

**_Anor: _**_el Sol_

**_Minas Ithil y Minas Anor: _**_ Lo que antes fueron Minas Morgul y Minas Tirith respectivamente. _

**_Ulmo:_**_ El Vala del mar. _

**_Mallorn :_**_ Los árboles dorados que crecen el Lórinand._

**_Talains: _**_Las plataformas donde vivían los elfos Silvan. __**Talan**__ es el singular._

**_Ithil: _**_La luna_

**_Herven:_**_ Esposo._

**_Hannon le: _**_ Gracias_

**_Vala :_**_ Singular de Valar, los dioses de la Tierra Media._

**_Silmarils: _**_Las joyas sobre las que gira la Primera Edad de Arda, creadas por Fëanor, que llevaron consigo la maldición de los Valar y que acarrearon grandes matanzas y guerras entre elfos y por la que los Noldor se ganaron desconfianza con los otros pueblos de elfos. Fëanor era tío de Galadriel, y sus hijos se consumieron todos por la maldición. El rey de Doriath, Thingol, pariente cercano de Celeborn, también sucumbió a la maldición y fue asesinado, como su nieto Dior, padre de Elwing, madre de Elrond y Elros, quien tuvo que lanzarse al mar a buscar a Eärendil para sobrevivir al ataque de los hijos de Fëanor. Celebrimbor, creador de los Anillos, era hijo de Fëanor, de ahí el miedo de Celeborn._

**_Elbereth: _**_La Vala diosa de las estrellas, esposa de Manwë, Rey de Arda._

**_Meleth nín:_**_ Mi amor…_

**_Árboles de Valinor:_**_ Telperion, de plata, y Laurelín, de oro, eran los que daban luz a Valinor antes de la creación del sol y la luna. Con su esencia fueron creados los Silmarills, y fueron destruidos por Morgoth y Ungóliant (ancestro de Ella-Laraña) sumiendo Valinor en la oscuridad. Oscuridad que aprovechó Morgoth para robar los Silmarils y para matar al padre de Fëanor…._

**_Ada: _**_Papá_

**_Adar: _**_Padre_

_1 canción: Alfonsina y el mar, Mercedes Sosa_

_2 canción: All I ask of you, el Fantasma de la Ópera._


	7. Año 2510, Tercera Edad

NdelA:

Hay dos capitulos mas de que nunca subi a y que aprovecho a poner ahora. Posiblemente los escribiera antes/ durante los primeros :) pero son los primeros que me inventé de seguro. Quise en su día unir toda la historia y contar entre medias, pero...

En fin, aquí están :D Disfrutar del angfest xD

Concerning Elves...

_Año 2510 de la Tercera Edad_

La mañana se levantó sobre los árboles con pereza, los rayos del sol apenas rozando el jardín casi natural que era Rivendell

Muchos Eldar despertaron con la salida del sol, si bien algunos llevaban tiempo despiertos y otros no habían ni siquiera conciliado el sueño.

Los primeros nacidos notaban que el rumor de la brisa en las hojas era melancólico, pero iban de un lado a otro demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos para prestarle atención. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que los pájaros estaban posados sobre las ramas, mudos y observando a su alrededor extrañados, pues la actividad de aquél día no era normal en los jardines serenos y hermosos de Imladris, muchos se detuvieron.

Miraron entonces a su alrededor. A pesar de que acaba de levantar el día, todo estaba muy oscuro. Un vistazo más profundo les reveló que los árboles no dejaban pasar la luz y que sus hojas aparecían lánguidas, apagadas, incluso amarronadas. El rumor del agua del río, a lo lejos, era lo único que llegaba a sus orejas puntiagudas, pues no había cantos aquella mañana.

Muchos suspiraron, otros bajaron la cabeza y alguno se secó los ojos húmedos antes de reanudar su marcha, pues aún había cosas que preparar y escaso era el tiempo que quedaba

Glorfindel, segundo al mando en Imladris, recargado contra una de las hermosas columnas de las balconadas cerró los ojos azules como el mar durante algunos segundos, extrañando el trino de las aves y los cantos de sus compañeros.

Ausentemente se pasó una mano por el rostro. Poco había descansado el rubio en los últimos días, pues el sueño no llegaba ahuyentado por los fantasmas de las preocupaciones

Acababa de acercarse a los establos a comprobar que todo estuviese en orden para el largo viaje que tenían por delante él y los gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, entre otros. Su precioso caballo blanco Asfaloth lo había saludado entonces tan cariñoso como de costumbre, pero incluso el noble animal estaba triste.

El rubio Eldar tocó las hojas de una de las enredaderas que crecían y se extendían por algunos tejados, colgando en lugares estratégicos de las balconadas y enredándose en las balaustradas. Estaba mustia, pálida y débil como nunca había visto una planta en Rivendell, y a su alrededor vio que todos los árboles presentaban el mismo aspecto

_Debe estar a punto de desmoronarse. Me sorprende que haya aguantado todo un año en esta situación insostenible, si bien estos últimos días ya presagiaban esto..._ Pensó con un suave suspiro

A lo lejos, entre el follaje su vista de elfo captó movimiento y bajó rápidamente a saludar al Señor de Lothlorien, Celeborn, cuyo cabello plateado refulgía enmarcando su rostro ensombrecido por el dolor y el cansancio. No llevaba ropas ricas como solía en su hogar, sino que vestía el mismo verde grisáceo que el resto de los elfos de Lorien. A su lado cabalgaba su segundo, Haldir, el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta baja y el rostro serio.

Glorfindel saludó al Lord y después a su amigo, a quien hacía tiempo que no veía

"Saludos, Señor Celeborn y a ti, Haldir, mi amigo. Bienvenidos a Imladris, aunque desearía que ésta pudiera ser una ocasión más propicia. Aún así, disponed de toda nuestra hospitalidad" Les dijo, y tomando las riendas del caballo del mayor les condujo dentro.

Ambos recién llegados contemplaron extrañados lo ajado de la legendaria belleza del refugio escondido, mas no hicieron ninguna pregunta pues de antemano conocían la respuesta. El anillo Vilya era el que hacía posibles muchas de las maravillas de aquél lugar, y era susceptible al estado de ánimo de su custodio lo mismo que Nenya lo era con la Dama Galadriel

"Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Celeborn?" El rubio dejó los caballos a manos de una bella doncella elfa y les guió por los jardines hasta el edificio, donde se detuvo

"Dónde está mi familia?"

"El Caballero Elrond y la Dama Celebrian están en sus aposentos, supongo. Elrohir y Elladan han marchado a asegurar el terreno con algunos de nuestros guerreros, como todas las mañanas, y la Dama _Undómiel_ creo que aún está descansando"

"Quiero verla, mas no la despertaré. Condúceme a sus aposentos y luego regresa con Haldir" Dijo el elfo con voz lenta y suave

Poco tiempo estuvo solo el rubio Haldir, pues su amigo no tardó en cumplir lo mandado.

"Te noto cansado, compañero. Ha sido difícil el camino?" Le preguntó algo preocupado poniendo una mano en su hombro. El otro Eldar estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no le notó hasta que sintió su mano, de modo que se sobresaltó un poco

"Estás bien, Haldir?" Glorfindel frunció el ceño ligeramente, pues no era normal sobresaltar a un elfo, menos a un experimentado guerrero como era el otro rubio

Él asintió, la expresión seria de su rostro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa "Discúlpame. Estaba distraído... pensando. Nada importante, de todos modos. Podríamos desayunar algo? Hace días que no pruebo la fruta, y recuerdo que la vuestra era excelente"

Con paso suave llegaron al comedor donde muchos de los habitantes de Rivendell estaban en ese momento, elfos todos menos dos hombres que habían llegado en busca de refugio unos días atrás. Una vez sentados y servidos, Glorfindel le preguntó qué había sido de él en el tiempo que no se habían visto, que ascendía a unos cientos de años solamente

"Hace unos días regresé del Bosque Verde, que está volviéndose tenebroso por momentos. Fui con varios de los nuestros por petición de la Dama Galadriel a ofrecer nuestra ayuda al Rey Thranduil que juiciosamente aceptó, de modo que estuvimos ayudándoles a derrotar a los orcos y otras bestias desagradables que moran el Bosque en estos días. Nada más volver me reclamó la Dama para esta misión, por lo que apenas me había bajado de mi caballo cuando tuve que volver a partir"

"Entiendo ahora que estés cansado. Tienes nuevas del Pueblo de los Bosques? -le preguntó animoso, pues conocía de allí a varios elfos. De pronto dio un respingo- Ay, eso que veo es sangre, amigo?"

Haldir se miró el antebrazo izquierdo y puso la mano derecha sobre él "No te preocupes, no es serio. Fuimos sorprendidos por unos trasgos a la salida de Khazad-dûm. Seguramente se abriría cabalgando sin que me diera cuenta"

"Orcos, trasgos...! Cada vez hay más. La Sombra está volviendo del Este -suspiró agitando la cabeza- Trae el brazo, te curaré en un momento..."

"Deja de preocuparte, Glorfindel, ya bastante peso cae ahora sobre tus hombros y de esto no me moriré... si bien agradecería un masaje en los míos" Sonrió, y el otro Eldar se levantó de buen grado a complacerle

"Ya ni siquiera me hablas... Elrond..." Le dijo Celebrian a su esposo con voz débil sentada en la cama, recostada en varios almohadones. Su pelo plateado y ondulado caía en cascada sobre los hombros suelto, enmarcando lo que antes fuera un rostro radiante

"Antes al menos sólo rehuías mi mirada..."

Elrond estaba sentado del borde contrario y le daba la espalda silencioso, los ojos grises prendidos en el blasón de Rivendell que adornaba una de las paredes; Telperion y Laurelín entremezclados en azul y en el medio doce estrellas, una espada y un arco, símbolos de los Valar, Eldar y Edain

"No hay nada más que pueda decir que no haya dicho y repetido en las últimas semanas" Su voz era serena como siempre pero lenta y sin demasiada inflexión

Ella le miró con sus ojos azules como el cielo, antes brillantes y ahora apagados, mustios como el resto de sí. Alargó un brazo con la esperanza de tocarle, pero no llegaba hasta él. Suspiró largó y tendido y dejó que la cabeza se reclinara sobre las almohadas. Estaba tan débil, tan marchita... Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

Las manos del medioelfo se crisparon sobre la larga túnica gris que llevaba.

Un año. Un año hacía que los orcos la atacaron. Un año desde que el mundo se hizo pedazos a su alrededor, desde que comenzó a ajarse, a perder las ganas de vivir. La dulce y radiante Celebrian brillante como el Sol, inteligente y hermosa como su madre, comprensiva y amante como su padre. Su esposa desde hacía dos mil años...

Dulce, hermosa, amante Celebrian, qué haría sin ella?

"Cuando sea la hora vendrán a avisarte" Murmuró poniéndose en pie y andando hacia la puerta con la intención de dejarla sola o quizás de estar solo él. Pero la elfa le llamó antes de que su mano tocara el pomo dorado

"Acércate, por favor, no te vayas..."

El señor de Imladris estuvo de pie junto a la puerta unos segundos y luego se giró lentamente para cumplir su voluntad aunque le doliera el alma, pues pocas veces había podido negarle algo a su dama

Celebrian palmeó suavemente la colcha bordada con la que se cubría para indicarle, y el elfo se sentó de la misma manera que había estado momentos atrás.

"El cielo se oscurece, los pájaros no cantan... –susurró mirando por el balcón de la habitación, por entre las cortinas azules de gasa—Tu corazón te traiciona aunque tus palabras no digan lo que sientes..."

La dama se incorporó lentamente y rodeó su figura por los hombros, recargándose en él y posando una mano pálida y fina sobre su pecho.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó la mano de ella y la apretó contra sí cerrando los ojos, dejando que su presencia y su perfume le embargasen.

Tenía razón, su ánimo se reflejaba en la magia que obraba en Rivendell a pesar de los esfuerzos que había hecho porque algo así no sucediera. Desde que tomara la custodia de Vilya había dedicado parte de su tiempo a contener sus emociones, a que no fueran suficientemente fuertes como para torcer su obra. Fuerte, se dijo entonces, he de ser fuerte, y se lo repitió hacía un año. Fuerte por su gente, por sus hijos y por ella...

Pero aunque todo el año había sido duro, los últimos meses, desde que Celebrian le anunció su decisión de marchar el dolor y la oscuridad habían hecho presa de él y poco a poco le habían ido ganando terreno y, si bien se esforzaba por no aparentarlo nada podía hacer para que las líneas de sus preocupaciones no se volvieran más hondas en su rostro

"Es de sabios convivir con lo que a uno le ha sido dado, y tú fuiste bendecido con algo que casi nadie tiene en este mundo. Si encierras la pasión humana en lo más profundo de tu corazón nada verde y hermoso crecerá en esta tierra..." Prosiguió ella susurrando suavemente en su oído.

Elrond frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, y su mano se enredó en sus cabellos de plata "Podría destruir Imladris si..."

Puso dos dedos sobre sus labios "Eso no sucederá porque lo amas demasiado..."

Con movimientos suaves la tomó de la cintura y la sacó de la cama para acomodarla en su regazo. La elfa pasó los brazos por su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sobre su corazón.

Ella acarició su largo pelo azabache y luego su mejilla con toda la suavidad del mundo " Siempre buscando la perfección en tus obras, no aceptando un 'no puedo' por respuesta, preocupado constantemente por no fallar y sobre todo por no mostrar la otra mitad de tu alma... No te atormentes más por algo que no podía ser evitado y que no es culpa tuya, mi _Peredhel_, pues aunque fueras un Eldar y el poder de Vilya fuera mayor no podrías sanar mi espíritu..."

"No quiero que me dejes..." Murmuró con esfuerzo para que sus emociones largo tiempo escondidas no se desbordaran

"Y yo no quiero dejarte. Pero te estaré esperando y yo estaré bien para cuando nos encontremos. Todo será hermoso de nuevo hasta el fin de Arda..."

"No tengo las habilidades de nuestras Damas, pero no me hace falta. Quizás encuentres alivio contándome lo que te apena, Haldir" Glorfindel puso una mano amistosa sobre el brazo de su compañero, y el elfo de Lorien suspiró quedamente. El masaje de su amigo le había relajado y desde luego había puesto en orden sus agarrotados músculos, pero no se había llevado también ese aire de abatimiento que traía consigo

"No puedo tener lo que deseo" Le dijo enigmático terminando un trozo de jugosa fruta, sus ojos reflejando una profunda tristeza

Antes de que el Eldar pudiera preguntar sobre ello, el Caballero Celeborn entró en el comedor. A su lado, y cogida de su brazo, Arwen _Undómiel_ vestida de gris perla, el pelo recogido sin adornos, largo y negro en contraste con su túnica

Todos los presentes se levantaron como respetuoso saludo y el elfo asintió suavemente, aceptándolo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de los dos amigos

"Buenos días, _Undómiel_"

"Siempre es un placer contemplar a la Estrella de la Tarde –Haldir hizo una ligera reverencia—Espero que hayáis descansado bien"

"Si hubiera sabido a qué hora llegabais hubiera salido a recibiros en vez de esperar en mi habitación..." Le contestó ella con un pequeño reproche hacia el otro rubio

"No había necesidad,mi pequeña. Glorfindel es un buen anfitrión, y no he esperado mucho a que despertaras"

Una elfa bastante joven se acercó a ellos para servirles algo de desayunar y luego fue mesa por mesa retirando platos. En donde almorzaban los dos hombres se detuvo pues estos, que no conocían a Celeborn, tenían gran curiosidad por saber quién era. Cuando se enteraron se levantaron y fueron hasta él

"Es un honor, Señor Celeborn de Lothlorien" -dijo el más anciano inclinándose—Soy Ilrah, hijo de Ilnuerion, y este es mi hijo, Ilimen. Somos viajeros fatigados a los que el buen señor Elrond ha dado cobijo después de que nos asaltaran, mas ay, parece que la tristeza ha tocado también el corazón de él y del resto de ustedes, pues nos hemos enterado del triste suceso de la Dama Celebrian"

"Dices bien, Ilrah hijo de Ilnuerion, pues el destino hará que nos separemos de ella durante muchas generaciones de Hombres"

"En nuestro hogar, al este del Río Grande también suceden hechos horribles debido a los orcos que pasean a sus anchas. Los hombres de Gondor muchas veces no pueden defendernos, puesto que somos pocos y estamos desperdigados. Son tiempos difíciles para todos, por lo que veo" Dijo Ilimen

"No por ser elfos estamos menos expuestos a la guerra, Maese Ilimen" Le contestó Arwen suavemente, y el muchacho suspiró. Entonces, como movido por un resorte dio un respingo

"Partimos hoy en la mañana, pero no podía marcharme pensando en dejaros a vos que sois tan hermosa, tan triste. No soy un gran artesano pero mis vecinos en Ithilien aprecian mis figuras. Ésta es la mas bella que he tallado nunca, inspirado como estaba por la paz y majestad de este reino escondido. Espero que, aunque no alivie vuestro dolor, al menos lo mitigue al recordar a la Dama que, según tengo entendido, canta como las aves"

Ilimen buscó entre su capa y con las mejillas sonrojadas le entregó a Arwen un precioso ruiseñor de madera fina, tallado hasta el mínimo detalle; plumas, patas, pico y ojos.

La elfa se quedó sorprendida por la belleza de la figura hecha por un Hombre, y le miró con dulzura "Es en verdad hermosa, y como prueba de mi gratitud desearé para ti una vida larga y llena de buenas promesas" Se levantó y besó la frente del muchacho, que se sonrojó si cabe aún más

"Que vuestro camino sea fácil y no os asalten los peligros" Les dijo Celeborn antes de que los Edain abandonaran el comedor

"Ya pronto será la hora. Voy a vestirme adecuadamente" Glorfindel se levantó y se dispuso a marchar cuando las palabras del señor de Lorien le detuvieron

"El cielo se oscurece, presagio de lluvia... Vendrá Elrond con nosotros?"

Glorfindel suspiró, sus ojos viendo que, en efecto, algunas nubes estaban empezando a cubrir el azul del cielo "Yo ocuparé su lugar"

"Abuelo!" Llamó una voz desde lejos, todavía en el bosque. El elfo del pelo plateado se volvió y miró fijamente entre los árboles, lejos de ellos, hacia las puertas de Rivendell. Los gemelos habían vuelto

Elrond cerró los ojos y apretó el ligero cuerpo de la dama contra el suyo suavemente, pues nada de lo que le dijera podría consolar la ausencia que duraría largos años

_Mi corazón me dice que esta partida, que no ha sido la primera, no será tampoco la última que tenga que afrontar... Acaso está en mi destino el quedar sólo...?_

Llamaron a la puerta delicadamente, y la voz suave de Erestor, quien junto con Glorfindel se había encargado de organizar el viaje, se dejó escuchar desde el pasillo "Es la hora... –unos segundos de silencio— Celeborn y Haldir están ya aquí, y también vuestros hijos. Glorfindel se está preparando"

El jefe de los consejeros se marchó, y Elrond suspiró lentamente

"Debes prepararte... El viaje será largo, pero a caballo no tardaréis demasiado. Tu padre te llevará con él" Dijo antes de besar suavemente su frente y dejarla en la cama de nuevo

"Llévame por favor... acompáñame..." La voz se le quebró y comenzó a sollozar suavemente. El señor de Rivendell sintió una punzada en el pecho y se giró bruscamente, mordiéndose el labio

"No puedo. Sabes que no puedo ir..." No podía dejar Rivendell puesto que Vilya debía permanecer siempre oculto... y era su responsabilidad y de nadie más el guardarlo. No podía simplemente dejarlo a un lado por un capricho... aunque parte de sí lo deseara. Quería ir con ella, acompañarla hasta el fin, consumir esos últimos días juntos... pero por otra parte, no podía verla partir en ese barco sola mientras él quedaba en el muelle. No lo soportaría...

Ella agarró su túnica y el medioelfo se pasó una mano por los ojos, dejándola sobre ellos unos segundos. Luego se volvió y con cuidado soltó su mano y después la besó, sus ojos grises brillando extrañamente aguados

Fue hasta un armario tallado en madera y tomó una capa verde grisáceo que tenía allí plegada. Esa capa fue un regalo que le hizo Celeborn hacía muchos, muchos años, cuando aún estaban en la Segunda Edad y luchaban juntos contra los enemigos de Sauron. Seguía conservándose perfectamente a pesar del tiempo; ni una mancha, ni un signo de desgaste.

Se acercó a su dama, que aún sollozaba quedamente, y se la puso por los hombros "Llévala contigo. Te dará calor y te protegerá siempre... Cuídala bien, por favor, tengo muy buen recuerdo de ella..."

"Elrond..."

El moreno la tomó en brazos de nuevo para llevarla fuera de la habitación y Celebrian se abrazó a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro "Te quiero... por favor no me olvides..." Susurró con voz estrangulada. Allí, en sus brazos, la dama plateada parecía una chiquilla tan frágil, tan asustada...

"Nunca, _nin melethril_. No podría..." Su voz templada sonó dulce y melódica en su oído, llena de amor y dolor. Apoyó el mentón sobre sus cabellos de plata y cerró los ojos grises, aspirando por última vez su perfume, sintiendo que el alma se le partía en dos

Ella se agitó envuelta en la capa élfica y cuando su esposo retiró la cabeza se alzó para besarle. Sus labios se unieron hambrientos pero delicados, diciendo sin palabras todo el amor que sentían uno por otro y el dolor que les causaba ya el saberse separados

Cuando se separaron, la dama recostó la cabeza en su pecho de nuevo y el medioelfo abrió la puerta. Apoyado en el muro esperaba Glorfindel ataviado ya con ropas de viaje. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, y el rubio la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y tras asentir se marchó con ella

Elrond respiró profundamente y entró de nuevo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos y después se acercó al balcón, pues su dormitorio quedaba en la segunda planta. El cielo estaba gris, y una ligera brisa soplaba y agitaba su pelo oscuro. Allí se quedó, apoyado en una de las columnas finamente talladas, mirando sobre y entre los árboles el lugar donde sus tres hijos ya se habían reunido. Elladan y Elrohir montaban sendos caballos pardos, y pronto apareció Celeborn en uno blanco, parecido al de Glorfindel, que le seguía de cerca junto con el moteado de Haldir

"Por qué no me dejáis ir con vosotros? Sé cabalgar y quisiera acompañaros..." Se quejó Arwen mirando a sus hermanos mayores, pero no fueron ellos los que le contestaron, sino su abuelo que acababa de colocarse a su lado

"Has de aguardar aquí nuestro regreso y velarás por tu padre y por Imladris en ese tiempo. Cuando volvamos y Glorfindel pueda relevarte vendrás conmigo a Lorien"

_Undómiel_ abrió la boca a estas palabras, y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho pues no quería abandonar Rivendell ni a su padre, a quien adoraba.

Glorfindel apareció entonces por la puerta del edificio con Celebrian, y a sendos lados llevaba a Haldir y a Erestor, ambos con expresión seria. Por los balcones se asomaron los habitantes del Refugio Escondido con pétalos de flores blancas como los cabellos de su dama, a la que despedían con lágrimas en los ojos

Los tres se acercaron a Celeborn, quien tomó a su hija del Eldar de cabellos dorados y la acomodó en su caballo, entre sus brazos

"Arwen –llamó Celebrian, y la Estrella de la Tarde se le acercó—Cuida de tu padre siempre que puedas... Vive con él cada segundo, pues me temo que nuestro destino y el tuyo no han de ser el mismo... –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla pálida—No volveremos a vernos, mi _Undómiel_, pero siempre te llevaré en mi corazón..."

Arwen cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio por la terrible predicción de su madre, y la mano de Celebrian acarició sus cabellos azabache por última vez

Haldir y Glorfindel montaron y, cuando la compañía se puso en marcha los Eldar soltaron los pétalos, que volaron suavemente sobre sus cabezas. Algunos, aunque muy pocos, entonaron bellas pero tristes canciones, y ésas fueron las únicas que se oyeron en Imladris en mucho tiempo.

Las manos de Erestor se posaron en los hombros de la dama Arwen, que miraba cómo a lo lejos marchaban los cinco caballos, y ella se volvió de pronto con lágrimas en los ojos y se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

Cuando Asfaloth, que cerraba la marcha, cruzó las puertas de Rivendell, comenzó a llover...

* * *

_Ním melethril - Mi amada_

_Undómiel - Estrella de la Tarde_

_Peredhel_- _Medioelfo _


	8. Año 2510, Tercera Edad, II

Concerning Elves...

_Año 2510 de la Tercera Edad - Segunda Parte_

Una semana después de la partida de Celebrían, Imladris volvía a ser un lugar sereno, aunque melancólico y rodeado de suaves nubes. Los árboles florecían de nuevo pero parecían vergonzosos de abrir sus capullos, y el agua del río bajaba más tranquila.

Los elfos lentamente habían regresado a sus tareas habituales, y muchos de ellos estaban tranquilamente tomando un refrigerio o contemplando el mundo a su alrededor cuando Eloniener llegó galopando en su caballo pardo, el pelo al viento, sujetando entre sus brazos a un elfo herido e inconsciente.

Todos los que le vieron llegar se quedaron mirando curiosos y preocupados. Era claro que el guardián le había encontrado en el bosque, y por sus ropas también que no era uno de los habitantes de Rivendell...

Eloniener desmontó junto a las cuadras y dejó su caballo a buen recaudo, cargando con el elfo en sus brazos y corriendo hacia las salas de curación con algunos de los más curiosos habitantes tras él

Anethal, el jefe provisional de los curanderos en ausencia de Inwë, que actualmente residía en Lorien a petición de Galadriel, le vio entrar con sorpresa

- Elon, ¿qué ha sucedido...? ¿Quién es este... joven? - Le preguntó mirando el rostro del herido y calculando aproximadamente el tener más del doble de sus años

- No lo sé... lo encontré en el bosque, dentro de nuestras fronteras. Parece que alguien le atacó hace días... - Comentó, y le dejó sobre una de las confortables camas de sábanas blancas y frescas

- Ve a buscar al maestro Elrond, por favor

- ¿Crees que no podrás sanarle, Anethal? - Le preguntó sorprendido y algo preocupado, pues eso denotaba que las heridas del joven eran graves

- Tranquilo, no quería decir eso. Sólo creo que el maestro querrá saberlo y estar presente cuando despierte

- ¿Dónde crees que estará?

- Mira en su estudio. Si no está ahí, es posible que en la parte más elevada del edificio principal... o en la biblioteca. Si aún así no le encontraras, pregúntale a la dama Arwen - Se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto al herido. Tenía varios cortes de espada y heridas y contusiones en la parte posterior del cuerpo además de en las muñecas. Parecía como si le hubieran tenido atado y le hubieran arrastrado por el suelo…

Eloniener hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se marchó presuroso a cumplir su encargo en el orden que Anethal le había propuesto, mas Elrond no estaba en su estudio redactando algún papel importante como acostumbraba, ni en la torre de astronomía donde gustaba estar cuando quería pensar sin interrupciones, ni tampoco en la biblioteca leyendo

Anduvo sobre sus pasos pues, decidido a buscar a Arwen y, tras recorrer los pasillos de madera gris cubiertos de enredaderas que separaban la biblioteca del hall principal y los que llevaban desde allí al taller de bordados, encontró a la dama.

Estaba sentada en un taburete junto a otras damas que residían en Imladris, tejiendo finas telas para los elfos y los visitantes que solía tener el Refugio Escondido. Ella en particular estaba bordando una túnica de un sencillo color beige, sus suaves y finas manos usando la aguja con rapidez haciendo bellos trazados plateados. El cabello oscuro y ondulado le enmarcaba el rostro algo ensombrecido por la reciente perdida, pero estaba tan deslumbrantemente hermosa como siempre

- Dama _Undómiel..._ ¿Dónde está vuestro padre?

Arwen dejó su quehacer y miró al rubio guardia

- ¿Le has buscado en la biblioteca?

- Sí... y en su estudio y en la torre de astronomía. Pero no le he hallado. Encontré un elfo herido en nuestra frontera y lo llevé a Anethal, pero él quiere que lord Elrond lo vea... No sabemos quién puede ser

- Yo le buscaré y le daré tu recado. Debes volver a tu guardia, Eloniener. Quizá los que le hirieron no estén lejos de aquí...

El rubio hizo una inclinación y se marchó presuroso a reanudar sus quehaceres. Ella suspiró suavemente y dejó su bordar para más tarde.

Con paso resuelto y guiándose por el corazón recorrió los pasillos por los que fuera el guardia, disfrutando, aunque momentáneamente, de los pájaros cantores. El sol estaba ya alto en el cielo... pero tenía la sensación de que Elrond aún estaba en su habitación.

Entendía que necesitaba más horas de descanso que los Eldar, pues aunque menos, ella también las necesitaba, pero nunca su padre amanecía tan tarde. Apretó el paso y abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe, con un mal presentimiento latiendo en su pecho

- ¿_Ada_...?

Elrond estaba en su cama, boca arriba, las manos crispadas sobre las sábanas de suave tela crema bordada. La elfa entró deprisa y se sentó a su lado. No estaba dormido, pues tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo, y el Lord de Imladris era el único Eldar en Arda que dormía con los ojos cerrados debido a su mitad humana.

_La luz del Sol se había oscurecido por una columna de humo negra proveniente del Este. Fuego y llamas salían del Orodruin, la oscuridad se extendía por la Tierra Media, los orcos invadían a los Pueblos Libres, destruyendo ciudades, matando hombres, mujeres y niños._

_Minas Morgul hervía de orcos, wargos y trasgos, una gran fila de guerreros atravesaba el Llano de la Batalla en dirección a Gondor, que ardía por los cuatro costados, sus puertas rotas_

_Y entonces, Barad-Dûr con sus antorchas y una Sombra hablándole de muerte, destrucción y desesperanza_

Arwen tocó suavemente su rostro con la yema de los dedos, preocupada. Su padre, que jadeaba suavemente, apretó más las manos y se agitó inquieto, revolviendo el pelo azabache sobre la almohada. En su expresión se pintó el miedo y la desesperanza de una forma tan terrible que la dama dio un respingo

- ¡_Ada_! _¡Lasto beth nîn_! -le dijo poniendo los dedos en sus sienes- _Tolo dan na n'enni._..

_Escucha mi voz... vuelve a mí, ada, vuelve a mí... _Pensó cerrando los ojos, concentrándose. Nunca le había visto tan perturbado en una visión...

_La Sombra se disolvió lentamente para ver a un hombre moreno recibir la corona alada de Gondor. Su Arwen estaba allí, mirándole con amor... se casaron ante sus ojos, su hija élfica con un hombre mortal... hombre al que vio morir de anciano mientras ella le lloraba, hermosa e imperecedera..._

Elrond dio un respingo y se incorporó de golpe, acabando entre los brazos de Arwen, jadeando y traspirando

- _Ada_... ¿Estás bien?

- Arwen... - El medio elfo cerró los ojos y la apretó contra sí para demostrarse que estaba allí con él y no junto a aquél hombre...

Ella le acarició la espalda y el cabello suavemente, pensando en qué es lo que había visto tan terrible pero casi sin atreverse a preguntar

- El mal campando en la Tierra Media... Sauron despertando de nuevo, presagio de guerra y muerte... - Murmuró el elfo separándose de su hija, que le miraba inquieta. Sus manos finas le tomaron el rostro para mirar en sus ojos claros como un cielo estrellado

- ¿Y no viste esperanza, _ada?_

- Dudo que lo que vi me sea de alguna esperanza... - Su voz de pronto se volvió amarga y la dama no sabría el motivo hasta muchos años después

- Tengo una noticia... - le dijo ordenando su cabello oscuro con las manos finas - Eloniener encontró un elfo herido esta mañana, y no vive con nosotros...

El Lord de Imladris tardó poco en cambiarse de ropa y adecentarse antes de salir al encuentro de su nuevo huésped con Arwen andando tras él, haciendo casi el esfuerzo de andar a su paso

- No te he trenzado el pelo...

- Luego - Fue la seca respuesta. Sin duda alguna, algo de lo que había visto le había puesto de mal humor... Aunque casi era preferible así a su aspecto ausente de los últimos días

- Maestro Elrond... - Saludó Anethal al verle llegar con su voz dulce y suave, balsámica para los enfermos

- Buenos días. ¿Dónde está nuestro huésped? - Le preguntó sin más rodeos. El curandero arqueó las cejas y le miró amistoso; era muy, muy difícil hacerle enfadar. Siempre tenía una palabra amable, de consuelo o cariñosa para todo el mundo

- Seguidme, por favor - Anethal les guió por la Casa de Curación hasta la habitación donde descansaba el recién llegado.

El medio elfo arqueó una ceja al verle, sorprendido por una parte y confundido por otra. Se acercó al cabecero de la cama del joven rubio y puso una mano sobre sus ojos cerrados debido a la inconsciencia

- Despierta, _Legolas Thranduilion_ - Le dijo, cerrando los ojos unos momentos y murmurando unas palabras. Arwen y el curandero intercambiaron miradas. ¡Aquél joven elfo era el príncipe más joven del Bosque Verde...!

Al punto, Legolas abrió los ojos azules y miró a su alrededor, sorprendido de encontrarse entre los suyos... aunque no conociera a nadie

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes sois? - Preguntó desorientado intentando incorporarse. Las heridas le hicieron gemir, y Anethal le recostó de nuevo en la suave cama tomándole de los hombros

- Soy Elrond hijo de Eärendil, señor de Imladris

- Elrond... _Peredhel..._-frunció un poco el ceño, pero luego arqueó las cejas- Te recuerdo vagamente. Estuviste en mi casa cuando era pequeño. Nos contaste historias antiguas...-casi sonrió, pero su expresión se ensombreció de pronto- Por la gracia de los Valar te vuelvo a ver; llegué a pensar que estaba en Mandos...

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo estás tan lejos de tu casa, Legolas? - Se aventuró a preguntar Arwen, y el rubio no pudo sino asombrarse de su hermosura. Entornó los ojos claros y se hundió más en las almohadas

- Llegó hasta nuestros oídos vuestra tristeza, y mi padre el Rey decidió que vendríamos a acompañaros, hermosa dama. Veníamos cuatro... pero nos sorprendieron a más de la mitad del camino

Los orcos nos llevaban arrastrando cuando conseguí escapar por un descuido de mis captores. No podía rescatarles, de modo que mi única oportunidad era llegar hasta aquí viajando al Oeste, aunque no supiera dónde tenía que ir

- _Yrch_...

En los ojos de Elrond brilló la ira unos momentos, pero pronto fue reemplazada por la preocupación. ¿Esperanza ante Mordor, cuando no habría fuerza en la Tierra Media capaz de detenerlos? ¿Quién lucharía contra ellos? Los Eldar ya no eran demasiados, y los hombres...

_Los hombres son débiles..._ Pensó para sí agitando la cabeza

Dos semanas más tarde, el señor de Imladris y su hija estaban desayunando piezas de fruta fresca en preciosos cuencos de loza cuando Eloniener llegó a toda prisa, melena al viento

- Buenos días, señor Elrond, dama Arwen. Traigo noticias de nuestras fronteras; el señor Celeborn y el resto están de regreso. Estarán aquí para antes del mediodía.

Elrond asintió suavemente, pero _Undómiel_se quedó mirando al guardián con los ojos grises muy abiertos antes de volver la mirada a la fruta que estaba comiendo

- Gracias, Eloniener - el castaño sonrió suavemente a su señor y se inclinó antes de correr de nuevo hacia su caballo, fuera ya del comedor - Arwen... ¿qué sucede?

- Nada, _ada_... - Se apresuró a decir con la cabeza agachada, pero pronto la levantó y se encontró con los ojos profundos de su padre, mirándola como si quisiera leer en su mente

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, y fueron andando por la balconada que llevaba a la sala de bordados. En la puerta, Arwen le tomó del brazo, los dedos aferrando la suave tela de su túnica

- Antes de partir, el abuelo me dijo que cuando volviera me llevaría con él a Lorien...

- Así que era eso... - Dijo con un suspiro, los ojos prendidos en las enredaderas que se descolgaban por las balaustradas. Arwen le apretó suavemente el brazo con su mano pálida y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, el largo pelo azabache cayendo como cascadas

- Es algo que ya sabía, si bien Galadriel no me había concretado nunca fecha... No pasa nada, _Undómiel... - _Una mano alcanzó sus cabellos, su cabeza apoyada, y la acarició

- _Ada, _¿por qué tengo que ir? Quiero quedarme contigo, en Imladris...

- Lo que ella ve o sabe no me lo ha dicho, ni lo sé yo necesariamente... Pero quizás la Dama Blanca acceda a contártelo, pregúntala - Había algo de rencor en la voz serena, en los ojos tristes, y Arwen le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apretándose contra su pecho

- Pueden esperar un tiempo... No voy a dejarte solo...

_Solo..._

- _Ada..._ - Al sentirle temblar ligeramente alzó la cabeza y en su gesto, en los ojos grises como las nubes del cielo, pudo ver claramente el corazón hecho pedazos que hacía días intentaba esconder. Se mordió el labio, el pecho doliéndole porque no soportaba verle sufrir, y llevó una mano a su mejilla - _Ada _no me iré... no voy a dejarte...

Elrond cerró los ojos húmedos y recargó la cabeza en su mano. Arwen se iría al día siguiente, pero volvería a verla. Lo que realmente dolía era la seguridad en el fondo de su corazón de que llegaría el día en que aquello no sucedería…

Un par de horas más tarde Legolas fue ver a Elrond a su estudio, encontrándole entre varios libros y con una pluma en la mano

- Maestro Elrond... ¿Podría robarte un minuto?

- Sí. Siéntate, Legolas. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? - El señor de Imladris dejó lo que estaba haciendo y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa lentamente. El rubio le miró ladeando un poco la cabeza, notando perfectamente que algo no iba bien, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. No sería apropiado, ni su anfitrión se lo agradecería

- Bien, gracias. Tengo que agradecer el que me hayáis cuidado tan bien, pero he de marcharme cuanto antes. No quisiera abusar de vuestra hospitalidad, pero rogaría me prestarais un caballo que devolveríamos en cuanto nos fuera posible. Tengo que volver a al Bosque Verde, no puedo demorarme más sin saber qué ha sido de los míos

- Comprendo tu desazón, pero escúchame. Hoy a no mucho tardar llegará el señor Celeborn de Lorien acompañado por varios de nuestros rangers, entre los que incluyo a mis hijos. El viaje ha sido un poco largo, pero mañana a más tardar partirá a Lorien con mi hija Arwen por el paso de Caradhras. Sería más seguro que viajaras con el grupo, Legolas

- Pero no puedo esperar... Quiero decir, mi camino es largo, y he de recorrerlo con premura

- Tanto el señor Celeborn como Arwen son consumados jinetes. No te supondrán ninguna carga. Y es más, estoy convencido de que no tendrán inconveniente en escoltarte al Bosque Verde antes de partir a Lothlorien

- Eso sería demasiada generosidad, maestro Elrond... No puedo aceptarlo - Legolas apartó la mirada, y el lord de Imladris suspiró irritado

- ¿Por qué veníais a Imladris tú y los tuyos en primer lugar, príncipe? - le preguntó entonces - De sobra es sabido que los elfos del Bosque Verde no gustan de abandonar sus fronteras y su tranquilo reposo lejos del mundo por nada. ¿Qué habría de moveros a venir a acompañar a mi Celebrían, cuando nunca ha habido gran amistad entre nuestros pueblos?

El elfo rubio le miró sorprendido por la dureza de sus palabras, pero asintió

- Últimamente moran en nuestro bosque arañas y orcos, y he de reconocer que hubiéramos estado en un aprieto de no ser por la grata ayuda del señor Celeborn y la Dama Blanca. Cuando la noticia de la partida de la dama Celebrían llegó a nuestros oídos _Adar_ pensó que acompañarla en su viaje sería una buena manera de mostrar nuestra gratitud a los señores de Lorien

- Cuestión política...

- En efecto - Ambos Eldar se miraron a los ojos, y por unos momentos un ambiente hostil creció entre ellos... pero el medio elfo suspiró quedamente

- Acepta la ayuda mientras quede alguien dispuesto a ofrecértela. Nadie sabe qué tiempos oscuros... podrían... - Elrond se quedó en silencio de pronto, los ojos fijos en una estantería, y Legolas se puso en pie de un salto al verle derrumbarse en su silla como una marioneta sin hilos

- ¿Maestro Elrond? - Se acercó a él rápidamente y le recostó contra el respaldo. Respiraba deprisa y las manos las cerraba sobre la suavidad de su túnica. Los ojos los tenía muy abiertos y fijos, pero el elfo tenía la sensación de que estaba mirando a través de él.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul..._

Legolas tardó unos segundos en decidir qué hacer; tras asegurarse que en la posición en que le había dejado no volvería a caer, salió corriendo del despacho hacia las salas de curación

- Príncipe Legolas, ¿qué sucede? - Anethal le miró un poco sobresaltado al verle entrar de golpe en aquellas estancias tan tranquilas

- Algo le pasa al señor Elrond, no sé qué es... - Entre carreras, el elfo del Bosque Verde le fue contando por el camino al sanador lo que había sucedido y para cuando llegó allí Anethal ya tenía el diagnóstico completo

- Está teniendo una visión - Le dijo acercándose al lord de Imladris y poniéndole suavemente una mano en la frente

- ¿Una visión?

- Y no debe ser nada muy agradable lo que ve... Normalmente se queda mirando al vacío y no le sucede nada de esto... Ayúdame, lo llevaremos a una cama...

Nada más Elrond entreabrió los ojos tuvo a Arwen sobre él abrazándole

- _¡Ada...!_ Nos asustaste…

El medioelfo se llevó la mano a la frente y la bajó hasta los ojos, haciendo un gesto de dolor pues sentía que se le fuera a partir la cabeza. Enseguida, Anethal reemplazó la mano por un paño húmedo que le evitaba la luz del cuarto

- Déjalo ahí y descansa un rato, maestro

- No puedo... Celeborn y el resto estarán por llegar...

- Yo diría que ya estamos aquí, _ada_... - Las voces de Elladan y Elrohir se confundieron en la sala y Elrond se levantó un poco el paño a la vez que se apretaba la frente en un intento por apaciguar el dolor

- Te dejamos en buen estado... -Elrohir le dio un codazo a su hermano, que intentó arreglarlo- ... de salud, quiero decir... Arwen nos ha dicho que no es la primera vez que te pasa en estas semanas...

El señor de Imladris sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya bajando el paño, impidiéndole ver de nuevo.

- Dejadnos a solas un momento - La voz suave de Celeborn era seria, pero había un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. Todos se retiraron sin queja, los presentes que no eran parte de la familia con una pequeña inclinación hacia el señor de Lorien

El elfo de pelo plateado se sentó en la cama junto a su yerno, la mano aún en su frente

- ¿Qué ves, Elrond? No fue en esta edad la última vez que te sucedió esto... Temo que tengas malas noticias

Él suspiró; Celeborn siempre iba al grano... Sintió que retiraba el paño húmedo y aplicaba su mano sobre sus ojos con ese toque calmante que los primeros nacidos poseían

- Vi la Sombra en el este destruyendo ciudades, quemando y matando a voluntad...

- Sauron ha de despertar de nuevo al mundo en esta edad, y a no mucho tardar... - Las palabras de Celeborn parecían distantes, más aún cuando agitó la cabeza

- ¿Lo ha visto la Dama Blanca también?

- Galadriel ve muchas cosas... Como tú, a veces demasiadas - suspiró, acariciando suavemente el pelo azabache de su hijo político – Quizá sería bueno que el Consejo Blanco se reuniera de nuevo, aunque no podríamos aportar mucho que no se dijera ya en el anterior...

- Vi también al rey de los hombres de La Profecía... - Murmuró Elrond dejándose acunar

- Es esa una buena noticia, pues los Eldar no han de luchar en las guerras venideras... Nuestro tiempo aquí se termina, Elrond... - Había una suave tristeza en la voz de Celeborn, y amargura en la del medioelfo

- Los hombres no podrán hacer frente a Mordor. Si el Anillo despierta y quiere volver a su dueño, los hombres no podrán impedirlo aunque ciertamente recuperaran a su rey...

- Me temo que ayudarles a que eso no suceda será nuestro último cometido aquí. Galadriel ha visto algo en su espejo. Algo relativo a ti y a La Profecía

- ¿A mí? - si no se lo hubiera impedido, Elrond se hubiera incorporado- ¿Yo, ayudando al ... rey de los hombres? ¿A aquél que se casaba con m-? - Se silenció de golpe, girando la cabeza al lado contrario de su suegro

- Lo has visto, entonces... - El elfo le miró con lástima, pues ni él ni Galadriel hubieran querido que lo supiera hasta mucho después

- Mi hija no se quedará con ningún Edain...

-OoooOoooO-

- De modo que es el príncipe del Bosque Verde... - Le comentó Elladan a Haldir, quien asintió

- ¿Y qué hace en Imladris? - Elrohir le miraba con la cabeza un poco inclinada, como sopesando al rubio que estaba sentado en uno de los balcones comiendo una manzana

- Vuestra hermana me ha dicho que les atacaron unos orcos viniendo aquí. Al parecer el rey Thranduil pensó que sería acertado que alguien de su Casa acompañara también a la dama Celebrían hasta los Puertos Grises... Me pregunto qué habrán hecho con ellos esos apestosos... - El galadhrim agitó suavemente la cabeza

Legolas volvió los ojos desde lo alto hacia ellos, pues se sentía observado, y al verles con semejantes expresiones miró a otro lado. Los elfos del Bosque Verde nunca habían sido especialmente queridos entre los galadhrim o los seguidores de Gil-Galad y, conociendo a su padre, no le extrañaba nada. Nunca había sido buen diplomático...

Arwen, que había estado siguiendo la conversación pasivamente, se acercó al guardián de Lorien aprovechando que sus hermanos estaban ocupados hablando con Glorfindel

- Haldir... ¿Cuándo partís a Lorien?

- Mañana, creo, dama Arwen. Pero también creo que el caballero Celeborn quiere que venga con nosotros... - Le dijo arqueando las cejas suavemente. Ella bajó los ojos con un suspiro que no le pasó inadvertido

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No queréis venir a Lorien?

_Undómiel, _aún mirando al suelo, se marchó de su lado. El galadhrim la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro de uno de los edificios, momento en que se volvió hacia la conversación de los otros tres

- ¿Estáis seguros de eso? - Glorfindel estaba serio como pocas veces le veía la gente, tanto que no saludó de vuelta a Erestor cuando pasó junto a ellos

- Sí. Sabemos además que moran en el norte los montaraces, en lo que fuera Arnor. Seguro que nos dejarán unirnos a ellos... - Elladan miró a su hermano, que también asintió

- ¿Planeáis cazar orcos...? Entonces id a los límites de Lorien, o mejor al Bosque Verde... Allí encontraréis todos los que gustéis - Haldir se encogió suavemente de hombros y se sentó en una silla blanca preciosamente labrada. A Glorfindel no le pasó desapercibido el abatimiento que aún encontraba en su amigo. Tres semanas de viaje, y no le había conseguido sacar una palabra...

La melena plateada de Celeborn apareció entre las enredaderas, y pronto el señor de Lorien estuvo junto a ellos

- Elrond me ha dicho que empecemos a comer sin él - Dijo casualmente encogiéndose de hombros - Bajará en un rato...

- Vamos entonces... - el mayor de los gemelos les hizo un gesto, y empezaron a andar hacia el comedor - ¿Y Arwen? ¿No estaba aquí con nosotros?

- Se... marchó hace un rato a aquél edificio... - Haldir señaló a una construcción de un solo piso pero generosa en planta

- De acuerdo... Iré a buscarla. Sentaos, por favor... - Elladan los dejó a todos ya sentados en una mesa rectangular, y se marchó en busca de su hermana al edificio que el rubio le había indicado.

Vio a Legolas sentado aún en el balcón y se preguntó si debería invitarle a comer con ellos

_Le preguntaré a Arwen... cuando la encuentre..._

Preguntando a varios elfos llegó a concluir que no estaba en el edificio, de modo que salió de él por una de las balconadas de enredaderas bajo la que caía una pequeña cascada dispuesto a preguntar en el siguiente

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando su padre salió por esa misma puerta, sobresaltándole

- ¡_Ada_! ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Sí. ¿Dónde ibas?

- Estoy buscando a Arwen. Haldir me dijo que andaba por aquí... ¿La has visto?

- Ciertamente no. Date prisa en encontrarla, tendríais que estar ya en la mesa... - Aquello quería ser un reproche, pero el medio elfo estaba cansado como para ello

- ¡Ah...! _Ada_, Elrohir y yo hemos estado hablando en estas semanas y... Queremos ser rangers. Hemos pensado en ir con los montaraces del norte en sus cacerías de orcos, aunque Haldir nos ha dicho que quizás pudiéramos ir al Bosque Verde. La verdad es que creo que es una idea mejor porque... ¿_Ada_?

Elrond estaba en silencio, pero le estaba mirando con una expresión que dejó al joven sin habla y temeroso de que se le lanzara al cuello

- _No_ vais a ser rangers. No vais a dedicar vuestras vidas a eso - Le dijo, si bien no gritando como hubiera creído en un primer momento

- Pero _ada_, ¡es lo que queremos hacer! En Imladris no hay nada para nosotros, y podríamos ser muy útiles...

- Ah. No hay nada para vosotros... - Elrond frunció el ceño con amargura - Mi respuesta sigue siendo no

- Mañana podríamos acompañar al abuelo a Lorien y quedarnos ya por el Bosque una temporada para luego buscar a los montaraces...- Elladan estaba intentando incluso razonar, cosa a la que era poco dado, pero su padre sólo arqueó una ceja y el joven sacó entonces su carácter normal - ¡Ya no somos niños para que nos digas a dónde o a dónde no podemos ir, _ada_!

- Claro... Bien. De acuerdo, id a donde queráis - Con el mismo gesto serio, el lord de Imladris le dio la espalda a su hijo y echó a andar por la balconada. El joven elfo se acercó a él y le agarró de un brazo, suavizando su genio

- Intenta entendernos... Queremos ser útiles, ¡queremos vengar a _nana_! Aquí en Imladris no podemos hacer nada... y nosotros no devoramos los libros como tú haces...

- Haced lo que queráis, Elladan... - Elrond se soltó de un tirón y siguió andando, tocando a su paso las enredaderas con sus dedos, dejando a Elladan quieto en el sitio, algo confundido.

Pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarle tranquilo, dio media vuelta y anduvo sobre sus pasos, volviendo a preguntar por su hermana hasta regresar al punto de partida, donde vio que Arwen estaba sentada a la mesa

- Y yo buscándote... - Le dijo, y la dama _Undómiel_ se encogió de hombros

- Elladan, ¿has visto a _ada_? Se suponía que tenía que haber venido ya... - Le preguntó su gemelo, y él miró a otro lado

- Er, sí... Eh... Ah, el príncipe del Bosque está ahí arriba, ¿le invito a comer con nosotros? - Preguntó para desviar el tema

Momentos más tarde habían juntando una silla más a la mesa para Legolas. Celeborn y él estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, con Haldir y Glorfindel entrando en la conversación de vez en cuando mientras los hermanos hablaban entre sí. Arwen casi dejó caer el tenedor mientras miraba al mayor de los tres como si se hubiera convertido en un balrog de Morgoth

- ¿Que le dijiste qué? ¡Elladan!

- Por Eru, hermano... - Suspiró Elrohir agitando la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener tan poco tacto para las cosas...?

- ¡Pensaba que le parecería bien! - Intentó defenderse, pero sus dos hermanos le miraron muy mal- No lo entiendo... Yo fui con mis mejores intenciones... No sé por qué se puso así...

Glorfindel, que estaba atendiendo a ambas conversaciones, se les quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido para luego mirar al exterior por una de las ventanas ojivales. Cielo gris, vientecillo en los árboles y pocos pájaros. Suspiró, y volvió a mirar a los tres morenos antes de seguir con su conversación

- Me parece juicioso por su parte, como siempre. Iremos mejor todos juntos, príncipe Legolas. Seguramente Elrond te haya dicho que tanto Arwen como yo somos avezados jinetes. No tendremos reparo en acompañarte y marchar después camino al sur… - Haciendo eco a las palabras de Elrond y a pesar de las protestas de Legolas, Celeborn se ofreció con tanta insistencia que hubiera sido grosero no aceptar...

Tras haberle tomado la palabra, el príncipe del Bosque Verde conversaba tranquilamente, si bien sin dar pie a demasiada conversación. A pesar de ello estuvieron unas buenas horas conversando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente y lo que tardarían en llegar al Bosque.

Llegó la tarde, y Elrond aún no había aparecido por el comedor. Glorfindel echó de nuevo un vistazo a los hermanos y se levantó excusándose en ir a buscarle para que no se perdiera el festival de canto y arpa que había esa tarde

_Si yo fuera el señor de unas tierras, ¿dónde me escondería de no querer que me encontraran...?_ Se dijo el rubio al ver que el medio elfo no estaba ni en las Casas de Curación, ni donde solía estar ni en ninguna otra parte donde hubiera buscado _Evidentemente en algún lugar donde no me buscaran... _

De este modo, el elfo de Gondolin fue paseando por las arboledas, lejos de los edificios, mirando a su alrededor con actitud casual mientras iba de camino a los establos dando el rodeo más grande que se pudiera dar

Se encontró en su caminar con Erestor, que al parecer y por la cesta que traía en la mano, venía de recoger hierbas medicinales para Anethal. Se paró a saludarle, pues el consejero tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro

- Erestor, ¿cómo traes esa cara? ¿Has encontrado un mumakil en Imladris? - Sonrió, bromista como siempre, pero el moreno parecía preocupado

- No un mumakil, pero sí al señor Elrond subido en un árbol - al punto, tuvo toda la atención de Glorfindel - Le pregunté qué hacía allí, pero me ordenó... sí, has oído bien. Me ordenó que me fuera...

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué árbol? - Erestor le señaló un punto entre la espesura, y el rubio echó a correr hacia allí después de un 'gracias, no te preocupes'

No tardó mucho en encontrar el árbol en cuestión. Era enorme, tanto de alto como de copa, pues debía ser antiquísimo, y el lord estaba sentado en una rama tan gruesa como el cuerpo de un hombre

Glorfindel miró hacia él pensando cómo se habría subido, y al cabo de algunos minutos se dio cuenta de que podría estar allí toda la tarde; el señor de Imladris no parecía tener intención de bajar.

_Te vas y en tres semanas la familia se dispersa... qué grande soy... _

Una piedra, una acertada piedra pequeña y redondeada le golpeó de pronto en la cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de la rama en la que estaba subido. Afortunadamente sus reflejos eran excelentes y fue agarrándose con las manos en ramas más bajas hasta caer al suelo con un revuelo de su túnica

Lo primero que vio nada más incorporarse fue la sonrisa en el rostro del elfo de cabellos dorados. El medio elfo estaba tan ofuscado que en un principio no le salían las palabras

- ... ¡Casi me matas!

- Por tu expresión estabas haciendo un excelente trabajo tú solo... - le reprochó ahora serio, y el señor de Imladris bajó la mirada de golpe - ¿Sabes que tienes a tus tres hijos mordiéndose las manos porque no has ido a comer? - Glorfindel había pensado en más cosas que decirle, pero al ver su expresión derrotada no pudo regañarle más - Elladan no quería hacerte daño, ya sabes cómo es... Se parece demasiado a ti a veces

El moreno se giró, una mano acariciando la corteza del árbol, y suspiró

- Lo sé... Además, tiene razón, son mayores para ir donde les plazca. Me he comportado como un niño con rabieta, y eso en alguien de mi edad no tiene excusa...

- Elrond...

- ... pero fue como si me dijera que no querían estar más aquí conmigo, que estaba de más... que no me... querían a su lado...

- ¡Elrond! - Le llamó esta vez tomándole de los hombros y obligándole a encararle. El medioelfo tragó saliva, remiso a mirarle

-... Arwen se marcha mañana y ellos... - Cuando se le quebró la voz, Glorfindel le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se escondiera en su hombro

- Shh... _mellon-nîn_, no vamos a dejarte solo... pero cálmate o caerá un diluvio en Imladris... - le dijo intentando suavizar la situación, pero su amigo agarró su túnica con fuerza, hundiéndose más en sus cabellos dorados - Vamos, vamos Elrond... tranquilo, eso es... - Aún le tuvo unos minutos entre sus brazos, frotándole la espalda suavemente, hasta que por fin se separaron

- Tienes que sacarte esto de dentro... - hablando por experiencia, Glorfindel agitó la cabeza suavemente, su pelo flotando tras él como un áura - Se me ocurre una idea... ¿por qué no tocas el arpa esta tarde, en el festival? Yo podría acompañarte, si quieres...

- No estoy para tocar nada, Glorfindel...

- ¡Vamos! Te ayudará, estoy seguro. Eso, o al menos lloraremos todos contigo... - Le dijo a modo de guasa, pero Elrond ni sonrió. Con un suspiro, le puso una mano en un hombro y la apretó

- Aunque estén lejos, tus hijos te querrán lo mismo y vendrán a visitarte tanto que parecerá que no se hayan ido... Ya sabes cómo son...

- Arwen no quiere irse... - Murmuró mirando al suelo, a la hojarasca y las hierbas verdes

- Claro que no quiere. ¿Cómo va a querer nadie apartarse de ti según estás? - la voz clara de Glorfindel era un susurro cuando obligó a su señor a mirarle a los ojos, y con esa misma mano limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla - ¿Vas a añadir a su dolor el que sufra por ti estando en Lorien? ¿Y qué será de Imladris...? Necesitan a su amigo, a su maestro, a su sanador. Te necesitan, Elrond... No puedes dejar que esto termine con todo lo que tanto te costó crear...

- Tienes razón... - asintió, y se mordió el labio suavemente antes de suspirar - Glorfindel... Ve con mis hijos al Bosque Verde y tráemeles de vuelta en buen estado...

- ¿Acabo de llegar y ya me echas de Imladris? La próxima vez buscaré una piedra mayor... - Se rió dándole un pequeño empujón

- ¿Cuándo tenemos que tocar...?

- Ya a no mucho tardar - el elfo de Gondolin sonrió y pasando un brazo por el cuello de su señor echó a andar hacia la Sala del Fuego

Estaban todos los elfos de Rivendell reunidos en la Sala del Fuego comentando quién iba a tocar qué pieza o qué instrumento cuando lord Celeborn, Haldir, el príncipe Legolas y los tres hermanos entraron en la habitación. Hubo un suave murmullo de saludos e inclinaciones, y todos tomaron asiento en un lado

De vez en cuando, Elrohir acariciaba la espalda de su hermana para intentar animarla, y Elladan miraba al suelo, miserable. Legolas se sentía bastante fuera de lugar entre la familia, lo mismo que Haldir, pero se contentaban pensando que habría música hermosa y que al día siguiente partirían a sus hogares

Celeborn estaba sentado en un cojín junto a su nieta, mirando el par de sillas labradas que había junto al fuego, sillas que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían

Cuando un par de elfos trajeron un gran arpa de madera blanca, tallada y decorada como si fuera el cuello de un cisne, el murmullo se incrementó

- Es el arpa de _nana... _¿_Ada_ va a tocarla? - Le preguntó Arwen a su abuelo en un susurro. El del pelo plateado se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía suavemente, con algo de melancolía. Él mismo había creado ese arpa con madera de mallorn para su hija...

Glorfindel apareció entonces por la puerta llevando un arpa más pequeña. Alguien le lanzó un cojín, y el rubio se acomodó en el suelo junto al arpa blanca, sonriendo cándido a los tres hermanos

Cuando Elrond, vestido con una túnica de color crema y un sencillo manto grisáceo entró en la sala, muchos de los asistentes le sonrieron. No sólo era su señor, sino también su amigo, y el que quisiera regalarles música con el arpa de su esposa significaba mucho para ellos

Sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie en particular, el señor de Imladris tomó posiciones y tras acariciar el mástil blanco suavemente pulsó varias cuerdas que vibraron y resonaron por la sala. Glorfindel le sonrió para darle ánimos; las manos enredadas en las tirantes cuerdas de su instrumento estaban impacientes por empezar

Y entonces se desató la magia. La música era suave y melódica, armoniosa con muchos sostenidos que la hacían melancólica pero no oscura, y pronto el guardián de Imladris entretejió una melodía alrededor de la de su señor, vibrante y enriquecedora con notas más altas

Arwen había cerrado los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el mayor de sus hermanos, se dejaba acunar por la hermosa melodía. Posiblemente su madre había sido mejor arpista, pero sin duda aquella canción le hacía justicia...

Cuando todos estaban sumidos en la música, la voz suave de Celeborn se alzó entre las notas de las arpas...

_When the cold of Winter comes starless night will cover day In the veiling of the sun we will walk in bitter rain But in dreams I still hear your name We will meet again when the seas and mountains fall And we come, to end of days... In the dark I hear a call Calling me there I will go there And back again..._

* * *

_ada: papá_

_nana: mamá _

_adar: padre _

_mellon-nîn: amigo _

_mumakil: Olifante _

_Legolas Thranduilion: Legolas, hijo de Thranduil _

_Peredhel: Medio elfo _

_Yrch: Orcos_


End file.
